Thunder Never Hurt Anyone
by bluewillows
Summary: A lowly maid catches the eye of the mighty god Thor. Is having the favor of the Thunder God really a good thing? WARNING: graphic content
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. This is a Thor/OC that is rated M for a reason. My story is inspired by "Prisoner" published by justsomeone2010 and I'm publishing mine with their permission. Go read prisoner. Its awesome sauce. **

**Hope you like it ;)**

**XXX**

Well.. He's Thor., so he pretty much takes what he wants.

The day all this started, he was in a foul mood. I am a maid in the King's palace, and as a maid, I pretty much hear everything. Between overheard conversations between members of the royal family and the whispered gossip in the lower floors reserved for staff, everyone knew that Thor was angry. He had, once again, been corrected by his father for adolescent antics in the court. Thor hated the endless talk. He was a man of action.

The hall almost shook as he stormed through the palace. We (my maid friends and I) hurried to finish making up the chamber we were in. No one wanted to get in his way in case he felt like taking his aggression out on us. It seemed like we were going to finish before he came near, so, at last, my friends ran out of the room through the back servant's entrance. I started to follow but I saw one last thing to be done. The door to the chamber.. it was open..

Crap

I sprinted to the door to close it.

Right as I reached the door and started to push it shut, the door hinges creaked painfully.

Crap

He was there across from the door in the hall. Turning, he caught my eye in the sliver of space left to be closed.

Craaaap

His gaze was as hot as fire as he loomed over to me. I couldn't very well shut the door now. He approached slowly, all the while his eyes drilled into me. I gazed up at him as he stopped mere inches away from me and my heart thudded madly. Our eyes were locked for what felt like forever before he shoved the door open. I stumbled back as he pushed into the room. The door slammed shut with a resounding thud. (no creeking this time, the wretched door be damned)

I felt him looking me up and down and my fear made my heart jump. His scowl was hard and cold but then I felt a change in the air. The heat from his fury filled gaze changed. It was still white hot but felt different.

"Strip" was the only thing he said to me.

I was shocked. Heat flushed to my cheeks as I lifted my maid's dress up and over my head. It fell crumpled at my feet. I stood before him with head bowed. His eyes darkened and dilated as he drank in my features. Standing there before the prince, naked as the day I was born, was humiliating. I think he saw how I trembled.

"Come here." He rumbled.

My eyes cast down and away as I slowly obeyed. Once I was within arm's reach of him, he lunged forward and grabbed me by the hair. He crashed me into him roughly

"If I tell you something, you do it quickly. No stalling" His other hand wandered down my body to my ass. I yelped as his fingers dug into it and squeezed. Every muscle in my body tensed simultaneously.

The hand in my hair yanked my face back and he looked deep into my eyes. His hand kneaded my muscled bum before it left and came up to cup my cheek. His grip in my hair softened. He brought me closer to his face, making me lift onto my toes. His lips crashed down onto mine and his tongue pushed into my mouth demanding immediate entrance. I let him devour my mouth. The chill from his metal breastplate giving me bumps over my bare breasts but the feeling of his tongue in my mouth warmed me up in a way I'd never felt before. I felt his erection press into my stomach through his trousers. A spike of electricity buzzed through me and I hunched my back reflexively to get away from his hardness. I thought about how he was going to put that inside of me and i trembled.

He broke the kiss and pulled my head over to give him more room to kiss my neck. The hand on my cheek trailed down, leaving tingling heat in its wake. It tracked over my shoulder blades, down my back, across my butt and around my hips to the front of me. It slowed at my navel and then dove down to cup me between the legs. Never in my life had I been touched like that. He chuckled at my reaction. I jumped and yelped as the intense need hit. Gasping, I tried to grind my hips into his hand. Id never felt myself throb like this before. My body screamed at me, needing attention. He nipped at my neck and growled. I felt one of his fingers slip in and brush against my clit. An electric shock zipped through my body and I struggled to stifle a cry. His stubbly beard scratched me as he smirked.

"You like that?" He taunted drawing his touch away slightly.

"Ugh" I couldn't hold in my groan as I pushed my hips into him. I had no idea where is insane confidence was coming from. You just plain don't do this. You let him have his way and then you get on about your chores.

He growled and fingered my entrance, making me ache and squirm.

"How does that feel? You like that?" He emphasized his statement by plunging in his finger, curling it forward roughly. "ANSWER ME" His hand jerked my hair back and made me look at him.

I struggled to find words. The sudden intrusion left me breathless. "It feels good, my lord", I forced out weakly. How many times had I fallen asleep thinking about this man? How many times had i wanted this to happen to me? I'd fantasized about him ever since I began work in the palace but now it was happening and I wasn't ready.

"Do you want more, little one?"

"Yes.. Please.. My lord" I lied.

His thumb pushed against my clit while his huge finger worked and pumped in me. I forced myself to relax and I leaned against him, allowing myself to enjoy his touch. I surrendered and accepted to what was happening. Heat started building in my core.

He felt his need demanding attention and he grew bored with teasing me. Pulling his hand away from me, he released my hair. The sudden change surprised me and I stumbled to the ground at his feet. As I moved to get up he growled, "No.. stay down.."

Crap. It was about to happen. Cold fear flowed through my veins.

"Close your eyes"

I shut my eyes tightly and I heard him shuffle then felt his hands cup my face. His hot breath washed over me.

"Get on your hands and knees". His voice was like silk, numbing the fear.

I obeyed.

There was more shuffling then I felt his hands on my hips and his bare skin brushing against my rear. His hands moved me into the exact position he wanted. I was glad because I wasn't confident about my skills, never having done this before.

I felt his erection rubbing my center and his hands traveling up high on my hips. He leaned over me and breathed on my neck while grinding his cock against me. The flood of sensations was overwhelming. I held my tongue. His hands stroked up and down my back, kneading my hips and pulling me against him harder. He lay on my back softly and bit at my neck.

His grinding got more forceful and I sensed he was about to enter me. I was right.

He sat back and positioned himself outside of me. The feeling of the head of his cock pressing against my entrance had me shaking. I felt his cock press against my tight wetness and my very core started aching with want for him. My heart thudded and I struggled to control my fear. This was happening. There was nothing I could do.

He pushed. He forced the head inside me and I screamed. It was so big. I felt like my secret parts were being torn to shreds as this foreign invader claimed me. My arms trembled and threatened to give out on me.

"God's! woman you are small" he groaned as he pushed again, making further ground in me.

Tears fell from my eyes from the pain. He was very consumed with his own pleasure but I think he was aware of my plight.

He stilled and stroked my back again, giving me time to adjust. Silent tears slipped from my eyes.

"Good girl.. You can take it." He whispered then pushed hard one more time, hitting the back of me. My whole body convulsed, I cried out, and my arms collapsed for a moment out but I refused to be weak. If I was going to lose my virginity to the God of Thunder, I'd sure as hell make the most of it. I'd serve my Prince and make him happy.

I felt his pulse inside me and noticed he'd stilled again. I was glad for the moment to breathe. His hands squeezed and released the flesh on my hips over and over.

He moved. Slowly pushing into the back of me before withdrawing slightly. I screamed and my inner muscles clenched around him. It hurt so much my eyes snapped open. He withdrew even more before pushing back in. He stretched me is so many ways it was hard keep from crying. I needed him to be still. I pushed back into him, sinking him back into my depths. I gasped for air and shuddered. He sucked in a breath, apparently surprised. When he was deep it felt better then when he put all the pressure on my entrance.

He gave me a moment to breathe before he picked up a rhythm, the tempo increasing slowly. He was frustrated that he couldn't get all the way in so he began to push harder against the back of my center. The pressure of it had me gasping and crying out. He began to withdraw but I threw myself up against him, trying to find the place where the pain was less. He grunted in surprise and his hands came up to support me flush against him. He held me while we knelt connected. He stilled again and I breathed quick, shuddering breaths. My finger gripped his forearm and my nails dug into him.

His animalistic moan, bearing testament to his need, was in my ear as he waited for my inner muscles to stop quivering before he thrust again. He was very ready to concentrate on himself now. Still holding my back pinned to his chest, he pumped into me more forcefully than before. It rattled my bones but the new angle of penetration wasn't quite so unbearable. I was slumped in his arms. I felt raw. His every thrust only made the feeling worse. My body felt as though it was being ripped apart. I needed him to finish and I needed it soon. I decided to beg him. I might be punished for speaking to him without being spoken to but I decided I would suffer the consequences if it would make this stop.

"Please.. Please finish, my lord. Come on! Finish inside me" I moaned and flexed my back against him, hoping the added sensations would trigger his release. I felt so tired; my body lethargic and weak. I wiggled again, flexing and grinding. He growled and thrust harder than ever.

"Come on! Please.. Please just finish!" I cried, tears falling freely down my cheeks. I arched my back again and ground my hips in his lap.

Just when i thought it would never end, his thrusts became erratic and he bit into my shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. He drew it out with haphazard thrusts then slumped against my back. I fell forward and caught myself with my arms while he leaned on top of me.

There were several seconds of still and quiet, disrupted only by our ragged breathing. He let himself slip out of me, most of the pain leaving with him, and his arms released me. I collapsed to the floor and lay there panting. I curled up and trembled in a tight ball.

He watched me carefully as he sat and regained control of his own breath. He watched my eyelids grow heavy and flutter shut.

Crawling forward he leaned down and kissed my damp forehead. He stood and fixed his pants back up before turning to leave. When he reached the door he faced my sleeping form again.

He stood there watching me for several minutes. I was vaguely aware of his presence but I was too worn out to take notice of him.

He made his decision. Walking back to me, he scooped me up and carried me swiftly through the halls to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing my senses noticed was the ache in my core. The second thing I noticed was that I was surrounded by a musky, delicious scent that I could not place. The third thing I noticed that the softness I was laying on. My eyes opened. I was lying on a soft bed with rich colored silks sheets billowing around me. My head was on a plush pillow and my body was slightly covered by the gentle caress of the sheets. I sat up slowly and took stock of my surroundings. I was in a magnificent room. It had a high vaulted ceiling and a grand stained glass window on the far side. It looked like there was a balcony beyond the window. The light coming in was soft and multicolored.

My body felt like it had been trampled by a horse and my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth from want of water. To my left I saw a pitcher and a glass, a bowl of nuts, a small loaf of bread and a block of cheese sitting on a silver tray. I felt hunger gnaw at my belly but I didn't dare touch the food. This was Prince Thor's chambers. I'd cleaned it numerous times before and I wasn't about to eat the Son of Oden's food. There had been many times that I'd entered the room to clean it only to find one of my friends curled up in his bed. I'd gently shake them awake and listen to them pine after the god lustfully. I'd heard their stories so many times, stories of his skills under the sheets, and part of me had wished he would chose me one night.

But now I was here.. And I didn't remember how I'd gotten to this place. I sighed and tried to sit up. I felt a pull on my ankle. Looking down I saw a leather strap encircling it and tied to a post at the foot of his bed. Crap.

Alarm bells sounded in my head and my body went cold. He had every right to do as he wished with me but I was afraid anyway. "He's the god of thunder.. He's the god of thunder and I'm tied to his bed" I mumbled helplessly. Trying to bolster my confidence I reasoned "thunder never hurt anyone.. Right?" Then I looked at my body. There were bruises on my hips. I gingerly turned over and craned my neck to peek at my rear. There were bruises there too. A few drops of blood had dried while dripping down my shoulder onto my back from where he'd bitten me. Turning back to my original position I spread my legs slightly and reached to touch the raw entrance to my aching core. My fingers came back with sticky mixture of my own juices and his cum but all of it was tinted a scary shade of red. I hurriedly wiped my finger off on my leg and then curled into a ball, as if to cradle my sore womb. Goose bumps spread across my skin and the chill of the air sapped my body heat. I pulled some of the plentiful soft sheets over myself, barely any of me left exposed, and made myself breathe deep regular breaths.

I was still so tired and it was only early afternoon. It wasn't likely he would come till after his dinner so I might as well rest up in preparation. My eyes closed and I mindlessly ran circles over the skin of my side and hip with my fingers. The gentle touch was soothing. Eventually I slipped back into a restless sleep.

XXX

He walked into his bedchambers, eyes lit up with excitement. He'd never stolen a woman before. All day he'd gone about his princely duties, which usually bored him to rage, thinking about the fact that he had a beautiful woman, naked, and tied to his bed. His secret. He'd been a horny mess all day. So when dinner had been completed and his father dismissed him and the rest of the royal family, he'd wasted no time heading back to his chambers.

He found me curled up in a tight fetal position covered in his sheets. He liked the way my ass lifted his sheets off the bed. With a frown he noticed I hadn't touched the food and water he'd left me. That meant I'd have had nothing to eat or drink all day. He approached me and knelt on the large bed beside me, slowly pulling the covers back to expose my body. In my sleep I growled and pulled them back with force. He chuckled and ripped them off quickly. I was shocked awake by the sudden loss and gaped in fear at the god looming over me. His face was angry but it seemed playfully so. His eyes were bright and twinkling at me mischievously. He slowly reached to cup the side of my face in his huge hand and I calmed. The warmth of his hand was soothing and more than made up for the loss of the covers. His features softened and he spoke.

"Why have you not eaten and drunk the what I have provided for you?" His brow knit together slightly in concern, stroking my hair lightly.

It took me a second to find my words. "I.. I didn't know it was for me, my lord."

He seemed troubled

"I always will care for what is mine" he stated simply.

Mine. He said mine. I belonged to the prince now. A flush of adrenaline washed through me and made my toes curl.  
He withdrew his hand and reached for the glass and pitcher. Filling the glass with what looked like water he handed it to me.

"Drink" he instructed.

I took the cup and tasted. It was water and I felt relief flood my mouth as I sucked down the whole thing. When I finished the glass I wanted more but I didn't think I should ask. He saw my eyes flick to the pitcher still in his hand and he took the cup filling it again before handing it back to me. I drank this one more slowly enjoying the sweet relief. I couldn't finish the whole thing so he took it from me. It was almost unnerving how he watched me the whole time. His eyes roamed my body and I felt very self-conscious. I couldn't keep the blush from my cheeks and my eyes avoided his.

"Are you hungry?" He asked leaning in a bit closer trying to catch my gaze. "Look at me" he commanded kindly.

I did and felt heat flush through me at the sight of his lust filled eyes. I nodded and he pulled away again.

Pulling a knife out of some unknown place on his person, he carefully sliced the bread and cheese, handing it to me on the tray. I sat up all the way to begin eating and forgot to watch him as he stood and walked to the other side of the bed. The bread was delicious if not slightly stale from sitting out all day but the cheese made up for it. I'd always loved cheese. Suddenly I felt his breath on my shoulder and I stiffened. An image of a great beast lurking behind me flashed through my mind. I was surprised but then the feeling if his stubbly beard against my neck melted me. His lips brushed my skin and I stifled a whimper.

I figured he would want me again when he got back. I tried to remain calm.

His lips made their way to my ear and he nipped playfully at it. His breath was hot and damp against my ear as he whispered, "keep eating" gruffly. His voice had lowered and I could hear the want in it. I felt my pulse quicken as he continued nuzzling and nipping at my neck. My hand trembled as I obeyed him. Eating was difficult to do when it suddenly was hard to breathe from adrenaline. I forced myself to finish what he had given me, trying not to think about his hands creeping around my waist and hips and then slowly up to my chest.

He brushed over them lightly, sending a jolt through me. His hands left there and my chest felt like it wanted more. I choked down the rest of the food and waited for what was to come.

"Done already?" He teased as he got up. He walked to the other side of the bed, facing me, and took the tray. He handed me the glass and I finished the rest.

"Good girl" he crooned kneeling on the bed in front of me again. His praise felt good and I looked into his eyes. He moved to me, leaning in till I was lowering myself to the bed. I lay under him but still not touching him. He was still wearing armor so that was probably a good thing. He supported himself on one hand over me, using the other to trace circles around my nipple. I shuddered. It felt good. His knee slid between my legs and pushed them apart. His hand trailed down my body again and my stomach muscles clenched under his burning touch. He cupped me as he had the first time and smiled as he watched my lips part and my eyes dilate. He leaned in to suck on my neck.

"You're a little slut aren't you." He teased, breathing against my jaw. "You know you want this"

I moaned as he pushed lower and once again was at my entrance. My inner muscles clenching frantically and I forced them to relax. I resisted the urge to clamp my legs together.

"What is your name, fair maiden?" He breathed.

My mind wasn't functioning well so finding the answer was troublesome.

"Answer me, little one" he instructed as he teased my entrance, not quite dipping in.

My answer was mostly a moan but I got it out in the end "Claire, my lord, my name is Claire"

"Hmm" he murmured and he pushed in his finger.

"Agh!" I cried out. I was raw.

He stilled his finger and brought his thumb to hover over the top of my womanhood. I felt myself tingle.

"Do you know why I brought you here, Claire?" He curled his finger and pressed on a spot inside. My eyes widened as heat rushed though me.

"No, my lord" his fingers slowly curled and uncurled, keeping a gentle rhythm.

"You disobeyed me."

I thought hard trying to come up with a memory where I disobeyed him. Suddenly his thumb was brushing my clit and I groaned. He kept the contact but didn't closer harder.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Claire?" His thumb made a little circle over my throbbing clit.

"I'm sorry, my lord! I'm sorry" I cried weakly. I felt heat flush through me and I wanted more.

"Do you know what you did?"

"No.."

"I told you to be on your hands and knees, and you pushed back into me, using your prince for your own purpose. You disregarded my instructions and listened to your own selfish desires" as he spoke he worked me up higher. His fingers plunging into my g spot harder and holding the pressure longer while his thumb worked my clit expertly.

I panted. I felt something build in my core; a throbbing, almost painful pressure. Something was happening to me. I dent know what it ws but i knew I wanted it to continue. I moaned and tentatively squeezed around his finger. The pressure built up higher and right when I was on the brink and my hips rose, unbidden, from the bed, he withdrew his hand and stopped working me. The buildup slipped away and left me actually tearing up.

"For your disobedience, I've decided to keep you captive here, till your debt is paid" he grumbled playfully, knowing what he had done to me.

My eyes opened and I tried to hide my disappointment.

He happened to look at his fingers and he noticed the blood. His expression changed and looked less mischievous and more soft.

"Have I hurt you?"

I stilled and answered carefully. "I am hurting..But i do not think I am injured."

"Good" his gaze clouded over and his eyes darkened. The look created heat inside me. He stood up off the bed.

"Undress me, Claire"

Carefully I stood. My legs felt week as I figured out the complex fastenings over his armor. Each piece lifted off eventually, leaving him in a tight shirt and his pants.

I positively trembled as I slipped my fingers under the hem of his shirt and lifted it up. I couldn't reach all the way up even though I am a fairly tall woman. He smirked and pulled it off. I took in his chiseled form; his golden skin, his lean hard muscles rippling slightly as he breathed, and I was overcome with the desire to plaster myself to him. I wanted to press my body against this god and feel his living warmth. He saw how I looked at him and smirked.

"Pants.. Now" he ordered. The bulge of his swollen cock under the pants scared me. I slipped my hands under his waistband and marveled at the heat coming off his skin. I noticed the smell from his bed was also the smell his skin gave off. It was intoxicating. I pulled the pants down and gasped as his erection was revealed. It was no wonder I was so sore. I let the pants drop to the floor and nervously looked at him. My heart was pounding furiously.

"Get on the bed, Claire"

I turned and took a step towards the bed. The breath was knocked out of me as he shoved me down on the bed and gripped me tight. Oh gods he was strong. I stiffened and screwed my eyes shut, wincing.

He flipped me over to face him and smothered me with another harsh kiss, his tongue slipping into my mouth and dancing across my lips. I felt him push his knee between my legs. His hand kneaded my breast as he pressed his lower body to me and ground against me. He broke away from my mouth, only to begin devouring my neck. The power he held over me was overwhelming.

"You are very beautiful." He groaned against my skin. He bit down on my neck just enough to hurt and pinched my nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

I cried out and squirmed. I was surprised at the way the shaft of his cock rubbed me when I did. It sent tingles through me. I reflexively reached to run my fingers through his hair but he growled, hand leaving my breast to seize both of my wrists. He pinned them above me and sat back.

I squirmed and gasped. His eyes darkened further and I knew he was about to push into me. I felt the head pushing in for a second as he just starred at me. Then he closed his eyes and pushed. I cried out and squirmed but he easily held me still with one hand on my hips. He lifted them up and pushed again, sinking all the way into my depths. His hand released my arms and used both hands to lift my hips from the bed. He waited for my trembling to subside before he withdrew slowly.

He watched my face again as he thrust in hard. I gritted my teeth at the pain and my inner muscled clenched around him, trying to adjust to the intrusion.

He leaned down, lowering my hips and creeping up my body. He restrained my arms again, growling into my ear. His hand held onto my lower back and firmly squeezed me to him over and over.

"You like being dominated, don't you?" He punctuated the statement with another thrust. To me it was almost unbearable but to him it was only a fraction of what he was capable of. But he was right, I liked how he felt onto and in control.

I cried as he thrust again. My hips lifted up, trying to relieve some of the pain but he just pistoned into me again. My thighs clenched around his hips. His hand left my lower back and stroked down to my knee and pulled it up and over his back. I tried to bring my other leg over him but my ankle restraint stopped me. When I felt the restraint my eyes lost their focus. I felt so powerless.

I tried to stifle a moan but was unable. I pushed my hips up into him, meeting a thrust.

"Do you want something?" He thrust hard. "Do you want me to help you?" He groaned against my throat, nipping at my hot, pulsing arteries.

"Yes" I whispered and struggled to hold my hips to him with only one leg. I was desperate for friction against my clit.

"What do you want from me, little one?"

I burned, unable to ask.

He shifted so he held his weight on the hand restraining my arms and slipped his other down to the apex of my legs. He pushed against me and growled.

"Come one, little one, work for it" he taunted. Meanwhile his strong thrusts continued on. Each one marked by a shock of pain and pleasure. He moved his lips down to my chest and sucked in a nipple, pinching it in his lips and grazing his teeth across it. I cried out and felt the heat build in my core. My breath grew ragged and I cried. He rubbed me. I saw stars as I was suddenly overcome with a force I'd never experienced. My hips bucked wildly and my back arched. He bit down on my nipple hard, adding to the shock. His hand left my clit, mercifully as my body returned to earth.

With my eyes still closed and my body clenching unbidden, I relaxed into the bed, finally breathing again.

"Mmm. Good girl." He crooned. His hips rocked and he picked up his thrusting, once again growing harder as he chased his own release.

His hand let my wrists go and he supported himself with both hands on either side of me. He moved to suck my other breast. I was glad because the one he'd bitten was very tender.

His glorious body pumped into me and I watched him work, still in the bliss of my experience. He groaned and pushed harder and his speed became irregular. Each thrust brought him closer to his goal and I did my best not to show the pain I was starting to notice more and more. I gritted my teeth and threw my head back forcing myself to meet his every thrust. My movements threw him over the edge as he growled his release, once again letting loose and punishing my poor body with his thrusts. He came and the hot rush of his seed filled me. He gasped and lowered himself onto me carefully, lips still against my breast. After several seconds, he shifted and let himself slide out of me while rolling off. He lay at my side and breathed deeply, the peaceful, the satisfied expression on his face was almost precious. He opened his eyes and saw me watching him.

"Goodnight, little one." He smiled and kissed my forehead before turning over and falling asleep.

I waited till his breaths were deep and I knew he was totally in the grips of sleep before I tried to move. I ached everywhere and I needed to find a comfortable position to sleep. I scooted away from him to the other side of the bed. It was cool and soft so I curled up under the sheets and slept.

Whatever the future held for me could wait till the morning. Now i just needed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and felt a huge weight on my chest. The sun had just risen, shining directly into the room through the stained glass. Peeking my eyes open, I looked down. The Prince's huge beautiful head was resting on my chest, his hand cupping my breast lightly. His golden hair fanned over my skin and tickled me pleasantly.

My ribs ached from the weight of his head on me but I liked how he had nestled against me in his sleep.

In the quiet of the morning I finally felt my mind clear enough to really think. I was in a very precarious situation. It was well known that Prince Thor had a fiery temper; so being in such close quarters with him indefinitely really frightened me.

He stirred. He stretched and groaned before pulling me into a tighter embrace.

My heart thudded and I couldn't help but smile. He reminded me of a worn out puppy when he slept.

There was no denying his attractiveness and he had been considerate, all things considered. From the stories I'd heard, I knew he had much more to offer on the power front. The memory of him telling me that he took care of what was his bounced around in my head making me flush again.

Was I really his? Why did he want me? I knew I was pretty but there were lots of far more attractive women in the palace. He hadn't kept any of them for an extended period of time.. to my knowledge.

I gently reached my hand up and stroked his hair. It was soft and smooth, contrasting with the prickly bristles of his face that rubbed my sternum.

He grumbled and shifted again. My hand froze.

"No.. Keep going.." He sighed lazily.

Crap! I hadn't known he was awake. Gingerly I stroked his head again and let myself explore. My nails started at the nape of his neck and spread while scratching their way to the crown of his head. I scratched lazy patters hoping it was what he wanted from me.

He sighed again contentedly.

After several minutes, the room brightened more and he grudgingly rolled off me and sat up. Without looking at me, he spoke. "I've got to go to the royal court again today."

I stared at him. I mean, what was I supposed to say?

"Royal court.." He grimaced. "It's more like a royal pain in my ass." He was getting angry again just thinking about the coming day.

He glanced down at me and looked into my wide eyes. "Are you well, little one?", his tone soft and questioning. He looked genuinely concerned.

"I am well, my lord."

"Good" He grumbled. His gaze was piercing and unnerved me. The silence stretched on. He sighed and his ridged spine slumped. "I wish you would talk to me. Its weird having you stare at me all the time."

I didn't know what the right thing to say was. So I went with, "I'm sorry, my lord."

He flopped down beside me and took my face in his hands, his eyes searching mine. "I can see your mind spinning. What's going on in there?" He asked himself more than me.

My mouth opened in bewilderment. No one had ever taught me the procedure for this.

He watched me a second more before sighing again and getting up. He threw on his trousers and left only to return with fresh food and more water. Setting it by the bedside stand, he knelt on the bed again.

"You are my prisoner. I get to do what I want with you. But, I do not wish to harm you. Please, Claire, do not be terrified of me." He looked earnestly at me before smirking and diving down onto my neck and bit me hard. He broke away quickly but my heart still thudded in surprise.

"Do not be terrified. But a little fear can always be fun." He chucked and definitely saw my cheeks flush scarlet. He left the bed for the final time that morning and I watched him dress. Honestly, I loved it. I loved how his sculpted muscles twisted and rippled when he moved. He truly was a god.

He left for his day and I prepared to wait for his return. Today he had brought me several pieces of fresh fruit along with the bread and cheese. I devoured them quickly, savoring the sweet juice. It dripped down my chin. There was enough fruit to swell my belly out and I lay down to digest. I felt content.

I wanted to trust him. I wanted to relax and know he would care for me but I couldn't shake the feeling that he would treat me badly. He had every right to hurt me if he wanted to. I was here at the palace to work off my father's debts. Unfortunately, his debts were so great he would never be able to repay them. So he'd used me as part of the settlement. I was the property of the kingdom, destined to maid's work till I grew too old to scrub the floor.

Don't get me wrong. Living here was definitely a step up from where I'd come. I would have willingly given my services if my father had asked. But he didn't ask. I'd been torn from my bed in the middle of the night and brought to the palace with no idea of what awaited me. Needless to say, my feelings for my father were not good. But if I'm going to be honest I'd have to admit my feelings for him hadn't been good since I was very young.

I'd had it good as a maid; three meals a day and a soft place to sleep. Since being at the castle I'd finally reached a healthy weight. Growing up, it was a rare thing to feel full.

I'd found a few girls that formed strong bonds with me. They understood where I was coming from and sympathized with me. They, however, had come from better families so they couldn't really understand.

Truly, the High King had been merciful by letting my father trade me for his own freedom. Living in the castle was a privilege that my family name didn't deserve. Sometimes I suspect the king knew of my plight and let me come here to safety. I think he'd rescued me from my father.

But I don't think he suspected his son would kidnap me! Prince Thor was brave. He was beautiful, strong, mighty, and powerful. He craved justice and he was loyal to his friends. But, I hadn't suspect he was tender or kind until this morning. He and I had been together in the bed and I hadn't been mauled by his passion! He tended to my needs and left. That gave me hope that I might be ok.

The day passed slowly. There was nothing to do but lounge around and wait. I was used to being on my feet all day so I felt restless.. I didn't care much for the way I smelled though. My inner thighs were crusted with dried fluid and my hair had tangled into a massive knot. The juice from the fruit, once enjoyable, was now sticky and smothering. I squirmed and flopped around on the bed, trying to find a place that was comfortable but I kept getting too hot. I growled in frustration and threw a pillow across the room. With a huff I fell back onto the bed and smoldered angrily. He could have at least given me some damn wine or something.

With nothing better to do, I worked out the matt that was my hair. My hair was very long. When it was down it reached my bum easily. It was a brown that shone like gold in the sun. It took several hours to work out all the kinks due to the wavy texture. Once I got it untangled, I had to braid it because of how badly it had frizzed up.

I felt fresher with my hair taken care of. It was mid afternoon now. I ate the bread and cheese and downed the last of the water. Very full and lethargic from doing nothing, I curled up at the foot of his bed, where the sheets were the coolest, and napped.

XXX

Once again he walked in to find me sleeping. The day had been long and tiring. He had held in his frustration all day and he was very ready to turn the frustration into lustful need.

He scowled as he surveyed the room. The sheets were tossed about and mostly fallen to the floor and the pillows were gone. He spotted one all the way across the room.

He stalked over to me and grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me up.

I screeched as the pain shocked me awake. I struggled to get my knees under me to support my weight. I groaned and my hands flew up to grab his hands.

"Why have you done this to my chamber?!" He threw me down on the bed and glowered at me.

"I'm sorry, my lord! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking."

"You realize you have to be punished for this right?"

"I understand, my lord."

"Gods stop calling me that!" He growled.

I remained silent and kept perfectly still, my face buried in my arms. I knew this would happen. I knew he'd snap and kill me in a fit of rage. I couldn't stifle a sob.

He was silent and I knew he was still glaring at me. I could practically feel the heat of it burning my back.

The silence stretched on.

"Get up." His voice was quiet.

I didn't know what I was allowed to say so I rose without response. The floor was cold and hard against my feet.

"On your knees."

I dropped. This was it. He was about to slit my throat or something.

"LOOK UP, woman. Look at me." My eyes snapped up and I saw his rage change into something that was border lining tenderness.

"You are inexperienced with the ways of passion, aren't you?"

I nodded dumbly. I knew he probably wanted a woman who knew how to pleasure him. I wasn't capable of that. I just hurt.

"Were you a virgin when I took you?"

I froze. I couldn't tell him the truth. I was a grown woman who no man had ever touched. I felt the shame. I shook my head no.

"Then why do you look so scared?"

"It has been a while," I paused, resisting the urge to call him lord. "I lost it when I was young to my first love." I thought it sounded pretty believable. "And you are very strong.." I added softly.

His expression soften further. "Have you ever pleasured a man with your mouth?"

I gasped and burned with embarrassment, eyes widening as I avoided his gaze.

"I'll assume that means you have not." He paused and got on his knees before me. "This will be your punishment." He said softly. His eyes were level with mine. He brought my chin to face him. His hand came up and his fingers brushed cross my lips, making them tingle. They parted gently. He chuckled. "Good girl, that's it. Just part those rose lips and let me in." He somehow possessed the ability to calm my shaking nerves with his voice. He made me feel that I was safe when he spoke to me like that.

He stood slowly, hands moving from my face to thread them into my hair. He scratched my head gently. "Pull down my trousers."

I obediently reached out and grasped the rich fabric, pulling down hesitantly. They dropped to the ground and I was suddenly face to face with his manhood. I gulped. I watched as it grew, turning hard and straining towards me.

His hands guided me closer. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe normally. My lips brushed his tip.

"Kiss it, Claire."

I took a breath and pressed my lips to him kissing gingerly. He sighed and his fingers scratched my scalp. I kissed it again, opening my lips wider to wrap all the way around him. I liked the feel of his hot flesh pulsing softly in my mouth.

"Use your tongue, sweetheart. Lick me."

I slipped my tongue past my teeth and touched it to his tip. He groaned quietly.

"More, little one. Use your hot mouth on me."

The way he was speaking to me, so softly, so tenderly; I felt my center ache and get slick; His gentle hands holding me in place and his voice washing over me like waves.

I traced my tongue around his head. I explored him. I liked how he shuddered and gripped my hair hard when I brushed under the head. I opened my mouth more letting him push in a touch. My jaw had to strain to keep my teeth off him.

"Ugh" He groaned. "Good girl. Keep doing that.."

My tongue worked around him and my lips squeezed. His hands pulled back on my hair, taking me further away from him, then pushed me forward. He did it again and I got the picture. I bobbed my head up and down on the first couple inches of his erection, lips squeezing as tight as I could.

"Ugh! Yes.. Now.. I need you to suck. Suck on me."

Tentatively, I sucked. His cock pulsed hot in my mouth and he groaned. I sucked again, eliciting another sound of his pleasure. His hips pushed into me, bumping himself against the back of my throat. It surprised me but I was excited about his reactions to my ministration. The head of his cock pressed uncomfortably against the back of my throat and I swallowed.

"Ugh!" He moaned. "Good girl"

I sucked with more force, bobbing my head and closing my eyes to concentrate. His finger gently scratched my head and he guided me deeper. His noises were quiet and I was very aware of the sucking noises coming from my mouth. My concentration was broken by his soft voice pleading to me.

".. Please, swallow me into your throat. Please try."

I was surprised. I burned with embarrassment again. I trembled slightly and he stroked my head.

"Sshh. You're doing good.. But please try; I need this."

He'd said please. He needed this. He needed what I was giving to him. A flush of pride swept through me before I began trying what he asked of me.

I tilted my head back and pushed forward, breathing through my nose. I fought to keep calm as my body thought I was being choked. I gagged and pulled away. After several seconds to calm my breathing, I was trying again. I wouldn't fail him. This time his cock slid further into me. I swallowed around him. He was slowly slipping down my throat. My nostrils faired as I tried to breathe. I lost my balance slightly and caught myself by placing my hands on his incredible hips.

He was lost in his own pleasure, hands gripping my hair more firmly and holding me still. He pushed into me. It took all my focus to remain calm. This was terrifying.

His moans picked up as he drew back carefully. I moaned at the feeling of him moving in my throat. He pushed deep again. The energy picked up as he built a slow rhythm.

"Moan again, Claire." He pleaded.

I did and loved how he shuddered. This was making my jaw ache terribly but I was thanking the gods for the break my poor womb was getting tonight.

I dug my nails into his hips and moaned. I felt so awkward just randomly moaning but it obviously made him feel amazing. He was groaning loudly and getting frantic with his thrusts. They stayed mercifully soft but the tempo was totally gone. My hands slipped around to the back of him and I placed them on his ass. It was hard and muscular. I couldn't resist digging my fingers in him like he'd done to me.

He yelled louder and his hands gripped my hair fiercely. I choked around his cock as he pounded, riding out his climax and spilling himself deep in my throat.

He released my hair but I stayed still. I was amazed at how his cock softened in my mouth and drew up my throat. He stepped back and pulled all the way out.

I stifled a bout of coughing and gagging. I'd jut done well; I wasn't about to ruin it. My throat was very sore.

He bent down and put his hands under my arms and pulled me up to him. Then, reaching down and putting an arm under my knees, he pulled me into his arms. Turning, he sat on the edge of the bed with me cradled to his chest.

"Good job, little one." He smiled at me warmly. I blushed and tried to hide my embarrassment by burying my face against his hard breastplate.

He let me, just holding me for a minute. I felt like I had to speak up. He had told me to talk to him, so I hoped it wouldn't be a mistake.

"My lord?" I looked up at him shyly. Crap. I said lord. And damn my voice was hoarse.

His eyebrows rose in surprise but I didn't see any anger flash across his features.

"I'm sorry I messed up your chamber."

He grinned and leaned down to touch his forehead to mine. "I forgive you, little one." His breath was hot against my face. It soothed me instantly. I felt tired. Being the sex toy of a God was wearing me out.

He saw my eyelids droop. "Its time to sleep now, Claire." He pulled me to the head of the bed and lay me down, settling a few feet away.

I heard the chinking sound of his armor as he began to remove it.

This wasn't ok. I needed to be helping him. I sat up and crawled to him. He paused and watched me questioningly.

"No.. let me.. please." I croaked.

He nodded and I knelt next to him, working at the fastenings. Each piece of metal came off and I set them aside carefully. When nothing was left but his shirt I paused, then decided i wanted to see his bare skin. I pulled his shirt off and set it with the armor. He smiled up at me and pulled me down into his arms.

He lay down and settled. I lay beside him, my arm over his chest and head on his shoulder. His arms encircled me.

He stroked my side and shoulder slowly for a few minutes but fell asleep quickly, not bothering to move the armor from the bed or retrieve the pillows from the floor.

When his breathing shallowed and he snored softly, I knew he was in the grips of sleep. He twitched and I smiled.

Settling my head against his chest more comfortably, I felt no desire to crawl to the other side of the bed. He was warm and I felt kind of safe next to him.

It might just be my sketchy upbringing talking, but I felt kind of happy. I'd crushed on this guy for three years, like every other maid, and he seemed to like me despite my shortcomings in the bedroom. I started to let myself enjoy what was happening to me. I started to let myself think about tomorrow with something that felt like anticipation, like I was excited about what the new day would bring.

Hell, I knew girls who would kill to be in my position. Thor was in high demand and here I was tied to his bed and falling asleep in his strong arms. I was his.

He was dominant and a powerful lover, but he'd taken care of me so far. Maybe he would continue.


	4. Chapter 4

On the morning of my third day as Thor's prisoner, I woke to find the mighty god of thunder, once again, cradled to my chest. We lay facing one another, my chin resting lightly on the top of his golden head.

My heart warmed.

He had his arm draping over my waist, and one of my legs was slipped between his. I loved it.

I reached up to scratch his head again. I lazily drew patters on his scalp as the sun shone more brightly into the chamber. His massive form took a deep slow breath, releasing it loudly. He likened to a mighty sighing stallion when he made that noise.

I lifted my head carefully and propped myself up on an elbow to watch him.

A few minutes passed and my neck began to feel strained so, leaning forward, I lightly kissed his temple and lay down.

He smiled and glanced up at me; bright blue eyes shining through his dark thick lashes.

"Good morning" He rumbled lightly.

I blushed and shifted a little because of the sudden heat in my tummy.

"Guess what, little one?"

"What?" This felt so relaxed. I could hear birds outside singing to their lovers.

"I have nothing to do to day" He smiled and rolled us over so he was over me.

"Oh" I didn't really know what that meant. I supposed it was good.

He lent down and kissed my neck. I loved how he did that. I turned my head to the side to give him more to kiss and he laughed softly against my flesh.

He opened his mouth wider and ran his tongue up my neck and across my jaw, pausing to suck on the soft skin of my throat.

My breathing shallowed and I felt my body prepare for him. I felt excited. The ache in me had lessened greatly from the day before. Maybe I would finally get to enjoy this god without my body getting in the way.

He traveled his tongue down to my collarbone, grazing his teeth against it. He spread my legs with his knee and I flushed from the heat that pulsed through me.

I felt his erection press into my thigh as he straddled my leg. His mouth moved down to the valley between my breasts and his hands lightly scratched up and down my sides. I felt the need to squirm, like my hips couldn't stay still. They undulate ever so carefully.

His lips kissed down to the hollow below my rib cage while his hands came up to brush against my nipples he drew aimless circles around them and they hardened, begging for direct touch. He smiled and kneaded the soft mounds, relieving the tension.

His hands left and traveled down to my hips. He slipped them around and cupped my bum. The tingle from his hot mouth moved down, making me tremble.

This felt new to me. He'd never been so slow before. Lust saturated my brain and made thinking difficult. My legs parted wider on their own accord and he slipped both of his knees between mine. His hands flexed and massaged my rump gently.

His bearded chin scratched its way over my tummy, sending chills through me. My hips picked up their careful dance.

His tongue dipped into my belly button. I gasped. He smiled and looked up at my heated face.

"If you think that feels good.." He murmured and pressed his lips to my tummy again continuing, "then just you wait.." He trailed off and kissed to the taught section of my very lowest stomach.

My mind spun. What was he doing? Was he really about to do what I thought? Surely not!

I threw my head back and groaned. The heat in my core was so powerful.

His hands left my bottom and gently spread my legs wider, taking his first real look at my most secret parts.

His brows furrowed. "Little one.."

I felt his slow downward progression stop and I looked down at him. His eyes were troubled.

"I've made a mess of you. Haven't I?"

I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him.

He sat up and got off the bed. Reaching over, he grasped the leather binding my foot and undid the buckle.

I sat up, very unsure of what was happening.

He straightened and reached out a hand to me. "Come with me"

I took his hand and crawled to the edge, swinging my legs over and standing. I felt weak from the want that consumed me and I leaned against his solid body.

He walked towards the door that opened to his bathing chamber. He gently guided me.

Flickering candles lit the bath chamber dimly. It was a small room with a gaping hole in the center. He jumped down into the hole and helped me down, catching me in his arms. The hole was about as high as my chin at it's lowest and the surface was tiled. There was a bench-like thing built into the wall but it was built far to high for me to sit on without help.

He set me down on the bench and fiddled with a knob. Water gushed from the ceiling, surprising me. I yelped and threw myself back. He chuckled and strode over to me. The tub filled quickly, reaching my knees in a matter of a minute. It was warm and soothing. Steam filled the air.

He put an arm around my waist and pulled me over to where the knob was. I clung to his shoulder. The water reached the top of the tub's walls and he turned it off. I had to hold on to him to keep myself comfortably above water. If he set me down I'd have a hard time breathing from the waves splashing up against my face.

He pulled me around to the front of him and held me up with his hands on my bum. I put my arms around his neck and tentatively wrapped my legs around his torso.

"Good girl" he rumbled.

He aimlessly drew circles on my bum while walking over to where the bench was. He didn't have much trouble sitting on it.

He shifted me so that he was cradling me like a child. I faced upwards, curled against his arm and chest, while my legs floated.

The arm that wasn't holding me snaked in between my legs and gently rubbed my inner thigh. The crust that had dried on me was being washed away. The water darkened around us as the dried blood, among other things, loosened and left my skin. His finger crept up to the apex of my legs and carefully stroked my slit up and down. I throbbed at his touch and groaned quietly.

He pulled his knees up so that I was comfortably nesting between his chest and his thighs. Reaching behind himself, he grabbed what looked like a melted brick off the dry floor and scrubbed his hands on it. He washed my inner thighs again, this time a slick feeling cream coating them. As he scrubbed, little bubbles rose to the surface. He was using soap on me! His soap! Soap is precious and the prince was using his own soap for me.

I looked at him in wonder. He was caring for me. What kind of man does this? Certainly not any I had known.

He saw my gaze. "What is it?" He asked gently.

"I don't understand what kind of man you are." I murmured.

"What kind of man did you think I was?" He questioned. He seemed calm.

I didn't like that question so I diverted and answered, "I was afraid."

He was silent for several seconds. "Are you afraid now?"

I was silent. At that moment I wasn't afraid. But I knew I would be the second he seemed angry again. Carefully, I answered him. "I didn't know why you decided to keep me. I was afraid you were going to get mad at me and hurt me."

He gently scrubbed every inch of my secret parts. "But what about now?"

It was hard to feel scared when you were being touched so tenderly in your most intimate places. "I'm nervous about that still but right now I'm not scared." The warm bath water lapped at my skin, hiding most of me from his gaze. I was thankful for the moment of privacy.

"Why aren't you scared now?"

We were silent. Talking with him in this way felt strange but it wasn't a bad strange. I answered him. "Right now you seem calm."

He made a soft grunt in understanding "But when I'm angry, you think I will really hurt you?"

I turned my head and hid my face in his chest, suddenly feeling silly. "Yes" I mumbled.

He ringed off the last of the bubbles and spun me around so I was straddling his hips. He held my face in his huge hands and looked deep into my eyes. "Why, little one?"

I started to panic. I didn't want to tell him. I couldn't tell him.

He moved his face into my gaze, catching eye contact with me again. He shushed me gently and pulled me close; strong arms wrapped around me.

I buried my head in the space between his muscled shoulder and his neck and whimpered. I tried to find the courage to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Tell me your secrets, little one, and I'll tell you mine." He said quietly.

The bath water gently lapped at us and soothed me as I took a shuddering breath.

"I've been hurt before.." I tried to explain.

He listed quietly and prompted me to tell more when I fell silent. "How so?"

"My father got angry a lot…"

I felt his arms stiffen around me. He pulled back to look into my eyes. "Did he hurt you, Claire?"

I struggled to look at him, finally saying "Yes". I started to panic again.

He seemed angry when I said that but he noticed my trembling body and stilled his face and relaxed around me. He gently lifted my chin up and held my face in his hands, looking earnestly into my eyes. "I am not like your father. It doesn't matter how angry I am, you will never be a bag for me to beat." He swore to me. "That is not why I kept you."

It was so silent I could hear both of our hearts beating. What he said finally resonated with me and I nodded. He leg go of my face and let me hide against his chest.

A question popped into my head and i blurted out before I could think better of it. "Why did you keep me?"

"I don't know why I just decided to keep you. It just happened." Several seconds ticked by and he continued in a low voice."Honestly? I am lonely." We were silent for a few more seconds. "That is my secret. I am the heir to the throne and yet I have no one by my side.." I could hear sadness in his voice. I heard a yearning that I could understand and relate to.

Another question popped into my head. "Are you glad you did?"

He smiled and pulled me closer. "Very. It is surprising how much I enjoy having your warm little body next to me at night."

"I am glad you kept me too." I admitted quietly. When had i decided that I was glad? Right now I guessed. I'd surprised myself.

He hummed happily and stood up, still holding me with my legs around him. Wandering to the center, the deepest part of the tub, he asked me playfully, "So, Claire, can you swim?"

"No I.. AGH!" I gasped and he pulled me under. His hands held me down then pulled me back up quickly. I surfaced and sputtered, blinking water from my eyes. He laughed merrily, eyes twinkling at me. I melted. He slowly set me down and I stood on my tiptoes to keep my head up.

"Kick your legs and use your hands to balance yourself" He instructed, showing me by his example. I did and giggled as I started to tread water.

He dove into the water and disappeared. I looked around trying to see him but he had vanished in the shadowy depths. I felt something brush my leg and I kicked out, yelping. My foot made contact with his hard body and it was immediately seized. I fought to get away struggling and flailing. He grabbed his way up my leg and surfaced, pulling me into his arms again. He was laughing merrily. I couldn't help but giggle.

He dropped me and dove under again. I steadied myself. The pool was still and silent. My heart thudded madly. I spun around, trying to spot him. He was nowhere. I felt his hands grope my chest from behind me and I squealed, spinning around to face him but only found splashing water. Adrenaline coursed though me and my nerves were on high alert.

The silence stretched on.

Suddenly I was being lifted up and his mighty shoulders were underneath me. He rose to his full height and I shot out of the water, gripping his hair; my laughter uncontrolled.

He was breathing hard and his hands were gripping my thighs. He slipped them under my bum and pushed. I went hurtling through the air and landed in the water with a splash. Id been so surprised I'd gasped and breathed in some water. I sunk under and thrashed, trying to break to the surface. It felt like forever and I panicked, only to be pulled up and cradled in his arms again.

I coughed relentlessly and my heart pounded. I took a few slow deep breaths eventually and calmed down. I settled against him. He'd been stroking my hair the whole time.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He apologized. "I hope you know I'd never let you drown."

I nodded.

We stayed like in silence just listening to each other breathe. I felt my conscience nag at me for the lie I had told him the night before.. I needed to tell him.

"I lied to you last night."

He was quiet, then cupped my cheek and looked at me. "What do you mean?"

My cheeks burned under his questioning gaze. "When you asked if I was a virgin when you took me, I said I was not.. That was a lie. You are the only man I've been with."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes… I've never been touched like you have touched me.. Actually, you were my first kiss too." I felt like i could breath again, having told him.

His mouth actually opened in surprise. He searched my face. After a second or two he carried me to the bench and moved me so I was being cradled like a child again. He looked at me again softly. "A maiden's first kiss should be tender and fueled by love. The one I gave you was neither tender nor loving."

I looked away. I didn't want for him to feel badly.

His hand brought my face back to his and I watching him look deeply into my eyes. His thumb stroked my cheekbone and his fingers threaded into my hair. He leaned close, his lips hovering over mine. He pulled back again and scratched my head. "Let me give you what you deserve." He whispered.

His gaze was intense and my whole body heated up like it was on fire. Anxiety and adrenaline coerced through me as his lips came close to mine again. "May I give you what you deserve?" He asked in a quiet voice deep in his chest.

I whimpered and squirmed in his lap. Words were hard to find so i just nodded and closed my eyes.

His lips hovered a breath away from mine for what felt like an eternity. My heart pounded wildly in my chest.

I felt his cock slightly and press into my lower back. I squirmed again, surprised, and tingled from the sudden change.

Until he gently pressed his lips to mine.

The heat that flushed through me was intense. I groaned quietly, parting my lips a fraction at the feel of his lips softly moving against mine. His lips tenderly worked over mine and I felt myself responding excitedly. I kissed him back.

His tongue brushed against my lower lip and disappeared back into his mouth even though my lips parted for him. I kept my lips parted slightly, welcoming him. He snaked it out again and softly pressed into my mouth, licking the inside on my lower lip. My tongue tentatively touched his. It felt so soft. I groaned and let my lips part wider, asking for me.

He broke away and smiled at me as my eyes refocused. "That, little one, is our first kiss." He kissed my forehead lightly.

I blushed and settled against him to burn quietly. That had been intense.

"You know what else a maiden deserves?" His tone was heavy with heat.

"What?" I froze, waiting for him to continue.

"You deserve to have your innocence taken by a man with gentle hands.. I was not gentle with you." He was quiet.

I shivered even though most of me was immersed in the warm water. I felt tingly all over. I hoped this was going the way I thought it was.

He leaned in slowly. He kissed my neck, moving up to my ear. His breath tickled and sent pleasant chills down to my toes. His voice was in my ear whispering, "Claire.. Let me give you what you deserve."

I groaned openly and was about to answer but there was a gurgling sound and the water started draining quickly.

I sat confused for a second.

"Looks like it's time to get out." He teased.

I groaned a compliant and he pulled me out of the tub. Grabbing one of the hanging towels, he handed it to me and took another one for himself. Once dry he tossed both onto the floor and stared me down with his burning gaze. His hips pushed forward to me slightly and I felt mine drawn to him as if by a cord. He reached out and touched his fingers to my hips, wandering lustfully. He stepped forward, brushing his front against me and pushing his cock into my tummy.

I breathed hard but to keep calm. His fingers played on my hipbones and flirted down the faint lines sloping to my center. All the while his gaze bore into me, heating me up from the inside out. I felt something drip down my inner thigh and I knew it wasn't water.

Finally, he lent down to kiss my neck. His stubble tickled me while his lips soothed it away. "Let's go to bed." He breathed.

He picked me up suddenly and walked to the other room, stopping in front of the bed.

We both were surprised to see the chamber had been made up; sheets replaced and pillows returned. I realized one of my friends had come up while we had been bathing and fixed the room. I blushed scarlet hoping she hadn't heard me squealing with the Prince of Asgard.

My thoughts shifted entirely, however when I felt him lower me carefully to the bed. He kissed my neck and then stood before me, towering. He was glorious. He looked at me laying prone before him, my chest bared and my legs spread slightly. I watched him drink in every detail of my body and it made me burn.

He walked to the side of me and sat down, his hand rest lightly on my tummy before starting its wandering path across my body. The fresh sheets on his bed were cool and smooth against my skin. He brushed his fingertips over the curves and planes of my body so lightly it tickled. I shuddered from the contact. He flattened his palm against me and gently soothed away the tingling burn. He lowered himself probed himself on an elbow to watch my reactions to his attentions.

He looked at me with an emotion I'd never seen before. It was tender and made me feel safe. He lent down to kiss me again, this time allowing more tongue than before. He gently explored my mouth and I met my tongue to his. He opened his mouth further to deepen the kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth for the first time. I scraped it across his teeth and felt his firm full lips. I tried to memorize every detail.

His hand settled on the curve of my waist and pulled me to him, rolling on top of me. He held himself above me then carefully lowered to suck on my neck. I moaned and was overwhelmed. His knee came between mine and he made room for himself between my legs. Slowly, he lowered his body settled to grind against mine. It felt like his body was waving against my skin. His mouth sucked mine a little harder before breaking away. He settled his lower body against mine and looked deep into my eyes.

"This is for you, Claire, I want you to let me know how you feel. Don't hold back your sweet sounds."

He buried his face against my neck and sucked, body undulating against mine once again. I shuddered and let myself moan. I arched my back and pushed my hips up to meet his. His hand swept down to hold my hips to him, then traveled down to my knee. He pulled my leg up and over his back. My other leg joined the first.

He hummed happily against my neck and breathed, "Mmm.. Good girl.." He moved to the other side of my neck, looking for new territory. I groaned and pushed my hips into him again, hands snaking up to rest on his back.

"That's right. Just relax and let me do this for you." He breathed. "Just let yourself go.." His mouth sucked every sensitive spot on my neck. I tentatively scratched up and down his back, liking how he shuttered.

I felt so amazing hidden beneath my god. He powered over me, muscles rippling as his amazing body worked against mine. I loved how his elbows held him up on either side of my face. Everywhere I looked, my vision was filled with the glistening golden skin of my captor. I moaned louder from the fire he was kindling in my core. I wanted to be filled. My every thought was in anticipation of what he would do next to me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensations. His cock was hard and rubbing against me in a way I hadn't felt before. It made me shudder.

He sat back slightly, still leaning over me, and kissed my lips again. His hips moved away till it was only the tip that was pressing into my belly. I squirmed when he spoke. His words were heated and his tone was deep with lust. "I'm about to take your innocence, little one."

I whimpered with want and my heart pounded madly. My legs spread further and I made myself ready for him.

He closed his eyes and slowly angled his hips so he drug the tip of his cock from my belly to my protruding hip bone. It ever so slowly drug across my stomach to the other hip and then back again. He repeated the movement over and over, creating hot lines of fire shooting through my body. This was too much. I panted and moaned, squirming under him. zI was ready for him inside. He dipped the tip down the lines of my lower tummy and it brushed against my swollen lips. I cried out softly and pushed my hips against him, needed him to go inside. There were beads of sweat dripping off his face from the control this was requiring from him. His arms began to tremble from the strain of holding his hulking weight carefully off me.

His cock rubbed against me and slipped in closer to me, his shaft making slow, long strokes against my clit and entrance. I cried out from the contact and my hips moved of their own accord, grinding his cock against me more firmly. He bent down and kissed my breast, gently kissing the nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it harder and his cock pressed against me firmly. I squeezed my legs around him and tried to hold it there against my clit but it wasn't enough. I moaned loudly and ground against him. My cries grew louder in frustration. I ached to be filled. My fingernails sunk into the hard flesh of his back.

He groaned against my breast and slowly pulled away. My arms and legs slipped off him as he sat up. He left me and moved so that he was sitting on his knees with his back resting against the headboard. "Come here." He instructed.

Getting my body to respond was a challenge but I got it done, moving to his side. He pulled me into his lap and I felt his hard cock under me. My legs wrapped around him. My hot juices wet his lap thoroughly. I ground my hips not him and created the friction I wanted between my legs. His hands gripped my bum as he pulled my chest against him and let me have my fun. He groaned and his own hips started rocking in response to my movements.

My body grew frustrated and I started groaning loudly, pushing myself against him as hard as I could. He sucked in a breath and his hand on my hips stilled, forcing me to stop.

He moved his hands to my face and caught my jaw, gently bringing me in for his kiss me. He pulled away and dropped his hands to my hips again. Gently, he gripped them, lifting me off him. He broke the kiss and looked at me with darkened eyes. I was sure my eyes reflected the same deep need. He held me up and I felt him angle his hips under me. The head of his manhood was pressing against my entrance. I groaned and my core throbbed. Wet moisture dripped onto him.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. Slowly, he lowered me. The head pushed against me but was met with resistance. He stopped. His eyes closed and a look of hard concentration took over his face. His hands slowly relaxed on my hips and I slipped down, pushing his head into me unbearably slowly. The feeling of his cock stretching me made me slump against him and moan loudly. I clenched around him and released over and over, enjoying the hard thickness.

He groaned softly and held me still again. I sat up off his chest and looked into his eyes. I nodded.

He lowered me again, this time not stopping. He slid deeper and deeper into my womb and I cried out at the sweet relief. I sank down all the way to his hilt. There was an extreme pressure on my back wall from him pressing so hard against me. I broke into a sweat and froze. His breath was hard and matched mine. He held perfectly still. I was overwhelmed with the feeling of him in me. A whimper escaped my lips. Slowly, I tried to hold my head up and I looked at him. His face was braced and his nostrils flared. Then his eyes snapped open and looked back at me.

"Youre so tight." He whispered, hands moving to support my back if needed. I put my hands on his shoulders and shifted my weight. The change had me whimpering again.

"Shh. Let me move you." He breathed, pulling me to his chest. I relaxed and gave him control. Slowly, he rocked his hips. I moaned in ecstasy. He filled me so completely. For the first time there was almost no pain. He rocked again, picking up a slow rhythm. The pleasure washed over me in waves with each gentle rock.

I floated.. This was incredible. My inner muscles could finally grip him without being hurt. I squeezed hard, crying out. He groaned and bit down softly on my neck. Each careful movement from him had me throbbing. One of his hands came around and gently kneaded my pert breast; the other held me close to him still. He rocked again. I squeezed my legs around him and let him carry me though it. His hands sank into my hips, then gently scratched up my back. I whimpered and I rocked my hips against him; A new flood of sensations had my vision blurring. He and I both cried out.

"Agh, Claire.. That feels so good." He almost whimpered against my jaw. He groaned as he rocked steadily. "Please do it again."

I rocked against him again, his cock pressing into me in new ways. I was stretched to the absolute limit and was being touched in every way. Every part of me was burning for him. I rocked again and felt friction against my clit. I felt pressure start to build in my core. I whimpered and squirmed, rocking again. It swelled in my tummy, threatening to disappear if I stopped. I rocked and squeezed and threw my head back. It built up stronger. I started to cry. I couldn't contain myself. I rocked again.

"Thor!" I whimpered. "Please"

He rocked harder, biting my ear and fingers digging into my back. He was groaning in his own pleasure. I felt his cock swell inside me, and he shuddered. The pressure in me built to the point where I was crying freely, needing the release. I rocked hard into him and pressed myself as close as possible.

"Come on, little one. Say my name again. Do it for me"

It was hard to breath. With each gasping, groaning breath I was pushed closer. I rocked again. I cried his name pleadingly. "Agh.. agh.. AGH.. Thor.. Thor!, please!" I cried for him and I was balanced on the brink, body seizing up entirely. I couldn't move. I needed him to through me off and let me have my ecstasy. For what felt like eternity, he held still, trembling, before he rocked hard one more time and I was throne off. My body bucked wildly. I couldn't breath. He threw his own head back and growled, rocking into me harder. His shaking body drew out my high. He gritted his teeth and growled deep in his chest. His hips bucked, marking the release of his own orgasm.

I came down from my climax and slumped against him. My pulsing core seizing up on his burning cock repeatedly. He gasped and his arms slumped off my body. The force of our orgasms left us with nothing. We panted, still connected. He carefully lay us down, embraced tightly.

There was nothing to do but lay there numbly. Neither of us knew what to say. That had been the most powerful thing I had ever experienced. The intimacy of it left me feeling strange. That hadn't been sex. That had been love. I buried my face into his sweaty shoulder, hoping to push the thoughts away. I didn't want to think like that. It couldn't be like that.

The silence drug on. He finally looked at me. He lent forward and pressed his hot lips to mine, whispering, "That, little one, was how you lost your innocence."

"Thank you." I whispered back before engaging in his kiss.

He finally slipped out of me and broke our connection. My body ached but it was a very good feeling ache. I liked it. He straightened on the bed and pulled my head onto his shoulder. He kissed the top of my hair.

"Tell me more of your secrets." He breathed gently.

I blushed, not knowing what he wanted me to say. I came up with something. "I like when you call me 'little one'"

He chuckled. "Why's that?"

"Because when I was younger the boys always flirted with my best friend. She was very short and got teased for it. I was jealous of their attention."

He smiled and kissed my head again. "I love your sexy long legs. And you are little. At least compared to me" He teased, tickling my ribcage.

I squeaked and nestled into him more, as if I could hide from him by being closer. He relented and we lay still for a long time just breathing and being with each other. His hand would occasionally draw little patters on my skin but mostly both of us were too completely worn to do anything.

After a while his stomach groaned loudly and he sat up, fetching the food from the table. We ate quietly together.

When we finished the food, I felt myself grow terribly tired. I yawned and curled up on the bed. He lay behind me, molding behind me and resting his heavy arm over my waist. He cupped my breast and sighed.

I realized my ankle was still free so I asked him, "Do you want to secure my ankle again?"

"No," He murmured quietly against my neck. "You've served your time. You are free to leave if that is your desire."

My body went cold. "What if.. what if I don't want to?" I closed my eyes and hoped.

He sat up slightly and brought his hand up to turn my chin to him "That would make me very, very happy." He kissed me softly. Relaxing again he settled closer to me and breathed deep, warm breaths. He pulled a blanket over us deftly and pushed a leg between mine, his arn squeezing around me securely.

I warmed and closed my eyes finally content in the arms of my thunder god.

**Ok guys! Stay tuned! I have more planned. I can't let them have their happily ever after without at least a little strife right?**

**Anyways, my love language is words of affirmation. That means i respond strongly to encouragement. So pleeeeeaaasssee review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next few hours were the best hours of my life.

After our nap, we spent the rest of the day enjoying each other in every way. He made love to me again. This time he had me lower myself onto him. I was nervous but he helped me. He stretched me in new ways and had me boneless in his arms by the end.

We talked long about nothing in particular. He told me of his childhood and the antics his brother Loki and he got into. I gave him more detail about my home life. He was so attentive and wiped away the tears when I cried. I'd never told anyone that much about it; not even my friends.

"You are a precious thing." He'd said. "You deserve so much more than what that man gave you." He had been quiet after that. Something was left unsaid. I wanted him to tell me he would give me what I deserved.

When the sun set and our eyelids grew heavy, he pulled me close and fell asleep holding me to his body; his warm hulking mass wrapped around me securely.

I didn't know what I expected would come from my affair with the prince. I tried not to think about it. I wanted to live in the moment and be happy with him. As I fell asleep with his warm breath tickling my neck, I looked forward to waking in his arms. I hoped he would kiss me and burn with need for me. I hoped he would make love to me and think about me all day as he went about his duties, then come back to my arms for the night. I thought about how I would pleasure him. I planned how I could surprise him and have him shake with pleasure. He was so good to me; he deserved anything I could give him.

I expected to wake with his head cradled to my chest again.

I did not expect to be woken in the middle of the night by armored hands pulling me from my Prince's arms.

I was shocked awake. It was dark and I couldn't figure out what was happening. Cold metal encircled my arms and pulled me away from him. Someone was taking me. I kicked and screamed for Thor.

He jumped out of bed roaring, and fought to protect me. The intruders began yelling. I was pulled further from Thor and he howled with rage. He swung his mighty fist and knocked the nearest man to the ground. The man who had his hands gripping me yelled out something about Odin. I realized they were taking me on Odin's orders.

Thor, still storming, asked them, "Why?! What has she done? She is mine and you cannot take her from me." He rushed at them, ready to rip apart anyone who stood in his way.

"Thor!" I screamed, kicking and fighting against the man restraining me.

They rushed me through the decadent halls while Thor followed, trying to get close to me. We were both still unclothed and I was so afraid. I felt so vulnerable. I was terrified and couldn't hold back the sobs. I was disoriented and didn't recognize the corridors that I was being lead through. At some point they blocked Thor and his shouts faded from hearing. I felt so helpless then. We were heading down towards the belly of the palace. I'd never been this deep before. The halls were no longer beautiful. All sides around me were cold grey stone. I tripped and fell to my knees. They drug me for several feet before they yanked me up again. My knees bled.

They stopped by a barred cell and threw me in. I crashed against the floor and scraped my forearm, cheek, and my poor knees again. The door was shut with an unnerving screech that ended in a clang. The men stood around talking to each other for a moment before they left me alone in the dark.

I was sad to see them go.

The next few hours were the worst of my life. I was surrounded by oppressive darkness and the faint calls of fellow caged criminals that echoed through the corridor. The scurrying patter of running rodents crept closer to my body. I curled up and tried to warm myself. The cold stones sucked the life from me. I resized I was cold for the first time since I'd been with Thor.

'What could I have done to deserve this?' I thought miserably, but I knew exactly why. I had been shirking my duties and disappeared only to be found living in luxury with the prince. Of course I didn't have much choice in the matter, but how could they know that? I wasn't about to sell Thor out. I couldn't do that to him. Besides, they wouldn't believe me anyway if i blamed him and I seriously doubted he would back me up. He was kind to me but I didn't think there was any way he would risk his inheritance to the throne for me.

I would take whatever they decided was fair for punishment. Better to sacrifice for him then bring us both down. I was going to stay with him anyway even after he would have let me go.

Maybe they would give me a slap on the wrist and send me back to work. They could revoke any privileges and have me working like the slave I was. That would be fair. And I might get to see Thor at a distance from time to time. I seriously doubted i would be allowed to be with him again. I was working to cover a debt to the king. Not doing that was a direct offence to the All-Father himself.

The night passed slowly. I couldn't stop shivering. As my time in the dark stretched on, a rat ran over my leg. I jumped and yelped, scrambling to get away. They got braver and nipped at my toes. I screamed and flailed to get them off but they just kept coming back. I knew they had to be all around me. It was just made worse by the fact that I couldn't see them.

The unknown was the worst part of the whole situation. Not seeing the rats, not knowing where they wee, if they were getting closer, the roaches that came from nowhere and got caught in my hair, and the worse unknown of what awaited me in the morning, had me up all night. No sleep for me.

Eventually, the castle woke. Lanterns were lit sparsely in the dark halls and I was given breakfast. It wasn't horrible but it wasn't enough. The water was dirty. I waited for someone to get me.

I had time to examine myself. I was a mess. My knees were trashed and i was filthy. There was a bite mark from a rodent on my heel that worried me. I didn't know much about disease but i was sure rats had them.

After what seemed to be hours, I heard stomping metal boots coming down the hall towards me. I pushed myself into the corner of my cell and tried my best to protect my modesty, or what was left of it.

"It's your turn, girl. The court is ready to see you."

The guard who spoke left his other three companions and opened my cell door. He walked over to me and held out a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I was so ashamed to be seen like this. Thor had once been the only man to see me naked, now i was going to be on display in front of the most important people in Asgard.

They formed a tight box around me and we started or march up. It took at least a half hour to get to the top levels where the royalty lived. I felt so out of place in the decadent halls. They brought me to the high chamber's doors. Stretching to the hight vaulted ceiling and were plated in gleaming gold, the doors opened inward on oiled hinges.

A draft of warm sweet smelling air blew past me. My guards led me into the center of the large circular room. The members of the court sat in a semicircle high above me. I heard the rusting of the women's dresses and the quiet clink of the men's armor. I didn't dare look up.

A man announced me. "Next, we have the missing girl. She is charged with treason. Let the proceedings begin. What is your name, girl?"

The guards had left me and i was alone, naked in front of everyone. i pitifully tried to cover myself. They were waiting for me to speak but i couldn't find my voice. Maybe Thor was watching? If i could find him and just look at him, id feel better. Id feel safer. I looked up and scanned the faces. They were cold faces; each one glaring at me with a turned up nose. They all felt contempt; all the faces but one. He was a beautiful man with long grey beard. I realized i was looking into the eyes of the All-Father. I gasped and dropped to my knees (which hurt). I bowed and remained on the floor desperately trying to hide myself from him.

The man who had announced me spoke again. "What is your name?" Irritation had crept into his voice. "It is the first question and shouldn't be hard for you to answer."

With my face barely off the ground I answered shakily. It was hard to not cry. This was more horrible than I thought. "My name is Claire, my lord."

"Claire, you are accused of seducing the Prince so that you could abandoned your duties. These duties were given to you in accordance to the agreement made with your father for the pardon of his debts. What have you to say about these charges?"

I was silent. What could i say?

"What have you to say!?" He was angry at this point.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I have nothing to say, my lord."

"You realize that by your silence you are implying guilt?"

I began to cry silent tears. I trembled and cowered lower to the ground. I said nothing.

"I submit to the court that the accused had admitted guilt and should be sentenced immediately."

There was a low murmur from the court.

A deep voice resounded, silencing the others. "Wait." It said. The reaction from the rest was immediate. This man had power. I peeked up and saw the King standing. He was looking intently at me. "Someone bring the poor girl a covering." He commanded. There was a scuffle and we all waited in silence.

Someone came from behind me and I felt a cloak cover me. I pulled it around myself and sat up a little. The king was there ready to catch my gaze. My mouth opened in surprise. He had Thor's kind blue eyes. I looked away.

He spoke again. "My child, why won't you answer? It would help us decide what to do with you if you would explain yourself."

Crap. The king was demanding an answer. Adrenaline pumped through me as I replied. "I will not deny or affirm what I've been charged with."

"Why will you not?"

"Because I will not lie and I cannot tell the truth."

"That is interesting. In your position, either is better than neither. Why can't you tell the truth?"

I looked away and tried to contain myself. I wished I could tell him, but I couldn't.

"Why can't you tell the truth?" He demanded.

I broke, sobs escaping me. "Because it would betray someone I.. Someone I care for." I didn't love Thor. I couldn't love Thor.

Odin was silent for several seconds. "I see." He murmured. Then, speaking up, he continued. "I submit that Claire be sent back to her family. She cannot remain here, as she will be a distraction to my son. She should be released from her duties and her family's debts will be counted against them. All but a fourth. That, she has worked off.

I felt the breath get knocked out of me. My whole body chilled and my ears rang. The court was giving their approval to the sentence but I wasn't registering it. All I could feel was fear seeping into me. He couldn't send me back to that man. I just couldn't go back to him. I couldn't! I shook and couldn't breathe. My heart raced. Suddenly my vision was turning black and the floor raced upwards to meet me.

The next thing I knew I was in the arms of a guard and was being carried out. He was kind enough to fix the cloak around me. I caught sight of Odin as I was taken out of the court. His deep blue eyes looked sad.

I cried. I cried shamelessly. I begged the man holding me to not let this happen. I cried for Thor but he was nowhere to be found. He wouldn't have let this happen. Thor would have stopped this. Why hadn't he been there?

The guard didn't put me down. He carried me all the way to the castle gates. When he set me down and handed me off to the people in charge of transporting me, he kissed my hand and wished me luck. He was very young; barely old enough to wear the knight's colors, and he looked kind. I forced myself to smile at him. He nodded his ruddy head and left. I felt alone.

My new guards pulled me onto a horse. I rode in front of a tall slender man with eyes like ice. His face was hard and scarred. It was up to me to keep my cloak around me as we galloped through the castle yards and towards the wall separating the wealthy from the poor. We arrived and were given passage out. Getting out was easy. Getting in again would be impossible.

On the outside, I was in familiar territory. These were the streets I'd grown up on. The houses were built on top of one another and leaned over the narrow roadway. The market would be to the left but that wasn't the way we were going. We had to go further away. The houses turned into shacks and we almost ran over a child playing in the street. He scrambled out of the way in time. We were about there.

Around another corner and there it was. My home.

It was a two-roomed shack that leaned on the neighbor's place for structural support. The roof was made of planks of wood tacked together with tar. During the heat of the summer it smelled foully. The door was closed and no lamp was burning inside from what I could tell through the window in the door. Maybe he wasn't home and I would have time to run away. I could steal a dress and go to work as someone's assistant and just work for my room and board. That wasn't likely though. I didn't have any useful skills.

Maybe I would find one of those houses where the working women lived. There was no life for me now. I might was well be dressed well and fed. At one point in my life I'd dreamed of marrying and having a family. But there was no hope for that now. I was kicked out of the palace for sleeping with the Prince. That wasn't something people would forget about. No man would to bind themselves to the Prince's leftovers.

As I was thinking these things, I realized any hope I had of getting away was in vain. My father opened the door to receive me.

The guard pulled me from the horse and, gripping me harshly around the arm, pulled me to him. I thought to struggle but then decided better of it. That would just make my father angry.

I walked, with my head bowed and my free hand clutching the cloak around myself, to my fate. He smiled down at me.

"Claire. My daughter. You've returned!" He crushed me with a hug. I squinted my eyes shut and waited for it to be over. He smelled of alcohol.

"Come in, darling. Come inside." He let go of me and put a strong hand on the small of my back and pushed me in the door. "Thank you for bringing my child back to me!" He called tearfully to the guards. They grunted in response and headed off.

He turned to me and the door slammed behind him. I trembled and waited. What he did next would tell me if he was the same man. He certainly smelled like the same man, but I'd been away for three years. Maybe he had turned a new leaf.

I was smacked to the floor

Nope. Same man. Damn.

"You little BITCH!" He screamed. "Everything was going good until you had to go and fuck the Prince and ruin my life. Do you realize what you've done?!" He ripped off my cloak and smacked my face again. I cowered under his terrible wrath.

"I was a free man, Claire." He spat my name. "I was a free man. I could do whatever I wanted because I was pardoned. And now, every fucking penny I make will go to that damned king! I was near about to move up in life, slut, and you had to go and get it all fucked up."

I curled into a ball and waited. That's all I could do. Eventually he would pass out and I could go to my room and lock the door. Hopefully he hadn't removed the locks.

He staggered away and sat at our little table on the wooden chairs my mother had bought for us. He rested his head on his fist and took a swig from the bottle on the table. "Go cover yourself, whore." He mumbled.

I got up and touched my cheek it was hot and stung smartly. I picked my way through the trash and entered my old room. Nothing was different and the locks were still there, praise the gods. My little set of drawers was there and I found a dress for myself. I noticed my bed was how I'd left it three years ago when I'd been pulled out of it in the middle of the night. I'd been a young girl then. The dress didn't fit my body well anymore. I felt pride when I realized my chest and hips were filling it out too much. Tomorrow when he left for his job at the fishery, I would have to go out and see if I could trade my old stuff for new.

The day passed and I sat on my bed. I picked up my quilt and pulled it over me. I looked at each individual hand-sewn patch. My mother made it for me when I was very young before she died. Her sitting at that little table and working long hours on my quilt was one of the only memories I had of her. She had been beautiful and tall like me. She was also slender and frail looking. I suppose she was frail because she was sick. She died giving birth to my baby brother. Neither of them survived.

After that terrible night, my father had stopped talking to me. He stopped talking to everyone. He laid on his cot in the living room and looked dead himself from grief.

I'd grown very hungry and I'd tugged on his sleeve to wake him. That had been the first time he'd struck me. After that, it only grew worse. He delt with his grief with the bottle and changed into a different ma. My father died with my mother and brother. I was left alone with a husk of a man.

The shadows grew long in my little house and I heard my father's snores coming from the other room. Quietly, I got up and locked my door. I went back to my bed and curled up, wondering what would happen to me next. It would be a new day dawning tomorrow. I would get up and watch the sun.

**Hey guys, only one person reviewed my last chapter and that was sad for me. maybe I'm greedy :P I look forward to reviews so much its not even funny. So please review even if its short. Let me know how you liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke it was overcast and there was no sunrise to watch. I sighed and got up to start my day. I examined my cheek in the mirror. It wouldn't be too bad. He hadn't really gone off on me the night before. I'd actually been expecting worse. Peeking my head out my bedroom door, I found I was home alone; my father's pallet unmade but empty.

'Well' I thought, 'I might as well make myself useful.'

I went around the room picking up bottles and throwing them into the trash. I'd have to hall them out once I was done. I went and got water from the well down the street and used it to scrub the window and what little plates and silverware we had. I made his bed and made mine. Once the easy things were out of the way I went into my room and settled on the floor in front of my dresser. It was time to clean out my old stuff.

Each piece of clothing had memories. Before I'd gone to the palace, I'd had a couple friends. My best friend was Addie. She and I loved to explore our streets and get into messes. We always made our escape in the nick of time. She'd grown up earlier than me and the boys noticed her. That had put a rift between us. She didn't understand why it was hard for me to be around when they teased her. We grew apart but we'd still talked up until I was taken. I never got to say goodbye.

Gathering the things I was going to discard, I left and headed to the market to trade. The dress I wore had been too loose for me before and just barely fit now. It pushed my breasts up and the top portion of skin was exposed revealingly. I'd find something more suitable in a little while.

At the market, I found a good place to trade for clothing. It was run by an older woman I'd known since I was young. She had always been kind to me.

I smiled when I saw her and went to give her a hug but she stepped back and hissed at me.

"Don't touch me, whore. You are a disgrace." She spat. "Find somewhere else to trade."

I was surprised but shouldn't have been. This was the reaction I'd be getting from now on. People wouldn't soon forget.

I held my head high and walked away. It hurt to be rejected by someone I'd known since birth but I would have to accept my fate.

I went to the other side of my neighborhood, where people didn't care so much about reputation, and found a man who would trade with me. He was unfair and I had to give him most everything I had for two dresses. 'Two dresses is all I need' I thought sullenly when I headed back to the house.

I made supper for myself and left some for my father.

He came home at sunset and ate his food silently. He didn't comment on the clean house or the food but I was more than happy to be ignored.

Shutting myself up in my room, I bunkered down for the night.

The next two days passed in much the same manner. He ignored me most of the time. He struck me once the third night at home because I hadn't known he was tired of fish. He'd eaten too much of it while I was gone apparently.

The only real change was the weather. It grew steadily worse. Each day the clouds turned more purple and black. By the mourning of the fourth day, there was no sun to be seen and the air was charged with electricity. This would be one hell of a storm.

I woke that fourth morning to the howl of wind. I realized I had been away from Thor for three full days. I'd only spent three with him but those days had changed my life. My time with him had been so powerful. He made me feel like I had value. I felt beautiful with him. I felt like a goddess.

I missed him so much. I was so alone without him. I missed his solid body holding on to me and his kind eyes comforting me; it was so cold without him.

I curled up in my bed and let myself cry for him. The howling wind and black skies reflected the mourning of my heart. I lay like that for most of the day. I hadn't let myself break down since coming home and I couldn't hold back anymore. I let myself wallow in it.

My father came home early. He was forced to call it a day because of the wind and he was in a foul mood.

"Claire!" He barked, slamming the house door.

"Yes?" I lifted my head off the bed and listened. I wanted to get a feel for his mood before I left my room.

"Where the hell is supper?"

"I didn't make any." I said flatly. He could make his own damn dinner.

The door to my room crashed open and he loomed in the doorway.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel well." I excused myself lamely.

"Lazy bitch" He grumbled and turned to walk away.

"I'm not lazy" I mumbled.

His glassy eyes sent fire in direction. Crap. My body went cold and I froze like a scared rabbit.

He took two big strides and was at my side, pulling me up by the hair.

I squawked and grabbed at his hands.

"What did you say?" He gave me a shake.

"I said, 'I am not lazy'" I winced as his grip tightened.

His other hand came up and slapped me. I cried out. Thunder cracked. The house shook.

"I let you stay here, you know. I could turn you out to the wolves. Everyone hates you now but I'm letting you live under my roof. Be grateful you little shit."

He hauled me into the big room and shoved me to the stove.

"Hurry up!" He barked as soon as I got my footing.

I burned with rage. How could he be this cruel?! He was my father! Father's are supposed to protect and love their daughters. I turned to him and snapped, "I deserve better than this!"

He struck me. "Who told you that? Your Prince? He doesn't know you. You deserve what I give you!"

I was beyond consolable. I missed Thor. There was no point in trying to make this life happy if I couldn't be with him. "Why do you hate me?!" I cried. I missed the father I remembered as a child.

Thunder rolled outside and the wind picked up, positively screaming outside.

"Just make supper, whore." He muttered and turned away.

I don't know why I kept going. I should have shut up and made him his damn food. But I'd lived with this abuse my whole life and I was done with it.

"What have I done to you to deserve this?! How could you hate me so? I am your child!"

He turned to me and his face twisted with rage before he pushed me against the wall and shook me violently "Shut up, bitch!" He screamed, choking me.

"You hate me because I remind you of her, don't you!" I gasped at him.

"NO" He hit me, busting my lip. His eyes were lit up with rage and I saw the face I feared the most twisted with murderous hate.

I spit my blood on him. "You hate me because you feel guilty. My mother died birthing your son. And now I remind you of her every time you see my face."

"SHUT IT, WHORE!" He screamed at me, released my neck, and swung at me hard. I crumpled to the flood and curled into a ball. He came down on top of me, hitting me relentlessly. I cried and shielded my face. Thunder cracked and lightning split the sky, striking a nearby house.

"Stop, please stop!" I sobbed on the ground. He kept on for a few more punches before he stood up and gave me a sharp kick to the ribs. Immediately I was overcome with pain. I gritted my teeth and didnt give him the satisfaction.

There was a knock at the door.

My father froze, dropped down beside me and smothered me with his hand. "NOT NOW!" He yelled over the wind.

There was another knock.

He glared at me and put his finger to his lips signaling me to be silent. He stood and faced the door, taking a step. "Not now! Come back later!"

The door slammed to the ground. The man in the doorway was backlit by lightning, long hair whipping around in the wind, and muscled arms hoisting a hammer above his head. A roar joined the thunder then rose above it. The entire house shook from the power emanating from this man.

"Thor" I whimpered from the floor.

He powered into the room. Rain fell from the heavens hitting the roof suddenly in a thud. With a glance he took in the situation; my father standing, fists clenched and bloodied, and me curled up on the floor.

I couldn't see his face.

He picked up my father and threw him against the wall. Growing he dealt out three blows, each landing square on my father's face.

My father cried out and begged his prince. He begged him for mercy. He showed his true cowardice, offering me to Thor. "Just take her! "He cried. "You can have her! I don't care!"

Thor's hammer came up high above his head and for a split second he caught my eye before bringing it down with a sickening crunch.

I screamed and started sobbing. Thor scared me. He looked so full of rage. He looked just like my father had. I turned away and buried my face in my arms.

A small whimper came from their direction. I looked up in surprise and saw Thor standing over my father with the hammer halfway in the wall beside my father's head.

"You do not deserve to live." Thor spat. "But, it is not my place to kill you.. Get out of here. NOW"

He scrambled to get away, limping over the crushed door and out into the rain.

Thor watched him in disgust for a split second before coming to my side. He dropped to the ground and carefully pulled my head into his lap. He stroked a thumb over my cheekbone and under my eyes, wiping away my tears.

"You came" I croaked. I couldn't believe he was here.

His blue eyes glistened as he leaned down to kiss my forehead, pulling me closer gently. "You doubted I would?" He whispered. His eyes ran over my body looking for any injury that needed immediate tending.

I breathed in his smell. It was like the mountains after a rain. "You weren't at the trial. I thought you were done with me." I looked away from him. I didn't want to accuse him. I'd understood.

He brushed my hair away from my face and looked into my eyes intently. "You are mine. I take care of what is mine."

I breathed a silent "oh" but was cut off by his lips gently touching mine. He was so soft it didn't hurt me.

"Are you hurt?" He asked with brows furrowed.

I mentally checked to see where my pain was coming from the most. I hurt all over but my side felt like a dagger had been stabbed into it. "My side.. He kicked me." I groaned.

His big hands carefully examined me, gently pressing in different spots. When he found where I was hurting the most he nodded to himself and frowned. "I think you've broken a rib." He said quietly.

He carefully lay my head down on the floor and moved into a crouch. Pulling me into his arms, he stood and held me to his chest. I breathed a careful breath and settled against him. I was so happy to be back where I was safe. He carried me to my bedroom and lay me on the old mattress.

This was surreal. The God of Thunder was in my bedroom.

He sat by me on my bed and stroked my hair. For several minutes we sat in silence and listened to the rain.

"I missed you." He said suddenly, then looked into my eyes; searching.

"I missed you too" I whispered. I wanted him to kiss me.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to my temple then nuzzled against my hair. He breathed in and sighed.

My heart beat fast. I felt it swell in my chest. I missed him so much.

After a minute he tore a section of my bed sheet and wrapped it securely around my chest. It hurt like hell, especially when he tied it off, but the end result was good. It supported me well.

"I don't know how much time we have together." He said when he was done.

He looked so sad; it broke my heart.

"Remember when we were in the bath together?"

I blushed; how could I forget something like that? I nodded.

"Well when we came out, the room had been made. One of your friends heard us together and she told her other friends. That's how they found you that night, Claire."

I nodded again. I had figured as much.

"I wasn't allowed in the court. My father banned me and I was furious. Well, your friend came to me that night. She told me she was to blame. She fell before me and begged to be forgiven. She never wanted you to get into trouble. She told me where I could find you. I've been looking for you since that night."

I searched his face. He'd been looking for me this whole time?

"I don't know how long we have till they find me, Claire."

"Then we have to leave!" I exclaimed. "They will look at my house."

"Yes. They will. But you are hurt and I don't want you traveling." He stroked my cheek.

"Thor." I whispered, "I cant loose you again." My eyes welled up and I fought the tears.

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth together, apparently overcome with emotion. Breathing deep, steady breaths, he finally said, "Very well."

Scooping me up again he carried me out, grabbing his hammer on the way.

We were met by his charger right outside in the alleyway. The stallion looked out of place among the shabby houses and dirty cobblestone streets. Thor lifted me up and set me up in the saddle with both legs on the same side then swung up to join me.

With one hand he guided his horse and with the other and held onto me. I leaned against him, hiding from the cold rain. My side was shooting pain through my whole body and I couldn't help but whimper occasionally. He tenderly wrapped his cloak around me and I settled in for a rough night.

He cued the horse to canter and pointed it towards the outer wilderness. It was a long ride away.

The sky stopped its thundering and quieted. A steady rain fell upon us, chilling me but also numbing my aching body. The grey light gave way to inky blackness, signaling the start of night. I wasn't sure where Thor was taking me but I didn't really care. I was with him and that was all that mattered.

By the time we reached the countryside, it was very late. He let his horse slow to a walk and we made our way further into the mountains. I nodded off over and over, only to be jostled awake. Finally, we stopped. He jumped down and gingerly pulled me into his arms. I was stiff all over and my body ached.

"Lets make camp here." He murmured quietly. It was so silent out here. The stars shown with brilliance I'd never seen.

He set me down on his cloak and untacked his stallion, rubbing the beast down. It was lathered with sweat and appreciated the care. Tethering it to a tree, he set up camp.

He cleared a flat spot of sticks and spread a blanket on the ground. Then, bringing me over, he lay be down and tucked me in under his heavy cloak.

I struggled to stay awake. He was sitting at my feet and staring out at his city quietly. I didn't want him all the way over there.

"Thor"

"Mhm" He murmured absently.

"I'm cold." It wasn't a lie. But I was hoping I wouldn't have to come out and say that I wanted him next to me.

"Would you like me to lay with you?" He asked teasingly.

I blushed but he couldn't see in the dark, thank the gods. "Yes" I admitted.

"Very well." He agreed lightly. He removed his armor slowly and then lifted the cloak to join me.

I scooted over to give him room.

I felt the tension leave every muscle of my body when his solid warmth joined me. I sighed and nestled my head against his shoulder. He opened his arm and made space for me next to him. I gritted my teeth and forced my body to submit to my will. I settled against him finally and rested my head on his chest. My fingers traced his muscles through his shirt.

He stroked my hair and kissed the crown of my head.

"I want to squeeze you tight and hold you under me." He murmured against my hair. "But I don't want to hurt you.. I just missed you so much and now I've found you. I can't stand to be apart from you."

I felt myself flush and I kissed his chest gently. I whispered back "I can't believe you came for me."

His hand gripped my shoulder tightly. "I came for you. And you should never have doubted.. You are mine." He said simply.

We were silent for a while. I felt like he wanted to say more.

"Claire.." He started but broke off.

"Yeah?"

He rolled onto his side and cupped my face in his mighty hand. My head rested on his bicep. He leaned in and found my swollen, bruised lips and kissed me so gently my heart raced. I parted my lips and offered him more but he broke away. Resting his forehead against mine, he whispered "Claire.. I love you."

My breathing went wild and i struggled to contain myself. I panicked. I didn't know what to say. Did i love Thor? Yes. I did love him. But I couldn't say it. i felt like i was choking.

Thor loved me! The God of Thunder had fallen for me! Tears sprung into my eyes and my heart pounded with ecstasy.

Thor watched me carefully and saw the slew of emotions pass over my face even in the dark. His brow furrowed and he pulled me against his chest gently.

"Sleep now, little one." He instructed softly, kissing my head. "I did not mean to distress you. I'll be here when you wake."

I breathed in his scent and felt peace wash over me. I loved him so much. I slipped into dreams immediately.

**Please review! I worked hard on this one. Sorry if that one part was hard to read. It was hard for me to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke disoriented. I had no memory of where I was. I jerked and tried to sit up but was stopped by an excruciating pain in my side. I lay down and felt someone behind me. My heart thudded and I tried to remain calm. Turning gingerly, I peeked behind myself and saw Thor. Then it all came back; the beating, the rescue and our flight.

I relaxed and settled against him. He would be waking soon, hopefully.

I lay with my head on his bicep and his other arm draped over my waist. His steady breaths tickled the back of my neck and I nestled closer to him. His scratchy beard brushed against me. I smiled. It was so good to be back with him.

Then I remembered what he had told me. I froze; all the emotions coming back. Thor loved me! Thor _loved _me! _Thor _loved _me!_ The whole situation was impossible.

I remembered I hadn't said it back. I hadn't let myself admit it until after he'd said it. If I had admitted to myself my feelings for him before and then never been loved in return, I would have never been happy with another man. Now I didn't need to be happy with anyone else. I had him.

I needed to tell him but I didn't know how to say it. He'd been so precious; holding me and kissing me almost tentatively, like he was unsure of how I would react. How could I come up with a situation appropriate for saying something like that? To someone like him?!

Thor stirred; shifting behind me and sighing. His arm gently squeezed my waist before he pulled it away and stretched. He arched his whole body like a drawn bow and he yawned. Then he slumped against me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You awake?" He questioned quietly.

I smiled and inclined my head to him. "Mmhm"

He slipped his hand onto my hip and explored its curve. He buried his face in my neck and kissed me. His hot breath tickled my ear. My blood pressure rose and I groaned quietly, arching into him carefully out of pure reflex. His hand trailed up to my chest and cupped me through the fabric of my dress.

"Sleep well?" He questioned against my skin.

I nodded and closed my eyes. Yesterday morning I thought I'd never feel this way again. And now everything had changed. His lips worked over my neck so tenderly and passionately it was hard to keep from groaning. I knew he liked it when I did but I didn't want to encourage him to go further. My side hurt.

I felt his erection press into my back and I stiffened. I didn't want to deny him but I would have to if he pushed me. I wasn't physically up for any sort of morning romp with him.

"Ignore it." He breathed. "Just relax." He sat up carefully and leaned over to kiss my jaw. He moved to the corner of my lips, slipping his tongue between his lips to touch mine.

I felt relieved that he understood that I couldn't give him that even though I wanted to. I relaxed and turned to him, asking for more.

He gave me what I wanted, moving his lips against mine slowly. I pulled away after a few seconds to breathe and he and moved his hand from my chest to my face, examining me. "Oh little one" He brushed his thumb lightly over my heated cheekbone. I winced.

"I should have gotten there sooner." He closed his eyes, ground his teeth, and breathed deeply. I saw pain, anger, and sadness flirt across his face.

"All that matters is that you did come for me.. " I assured him. "And that you love me." I added in a whisper.

He opened his eyes and I rolled onto my back so I could look at him better. He held himself over me, still gently stroking my face.

His eyes glistened and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "That's right, little one. Please don't forget." He kissed me again before getting up. "I've got to take care of my horse" He explained. "There is a river just north or here. Would you like a wash?" He gestured to the beast grazing a few yards away. "He needs to be watered as well."

"Alright" I said sitting up slowly. I had to grit my teeth and bite my tongue to keep silent when Thor helped me stand. He supported me as we walked over to the stallion. With one hand he led me and with the other he walked the horse.

It wasn't long before I could hear the river. Shortly, we were beside it. It was rocky and the water was clear and cold. Most of the riverbed was shallow and the water rushed over quickly, but there were a few pockets that looked waist deep and moved slower.

Thor led me to a tree and put my hand on it to support myself. He led his horse to the water. It dropped its soft muzzle into the cold stream and sucked eagerly. Poor thing worked hard last night.

Thor turned to me after wrapping the horse's lead around a sturdy branch. He looked me up and down as he stepped closer and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. He smirked when he saw me blush, then pushed down his pants enough for me to wonder where those deep sloping lines ended. He approached me slowly, letting his shirt slip from his fingers to the rocky ground. His eyes were lit up mischievously. Did he have to know just how god damn sexy he was?!

He stepped closer and leaned in over me. I trembled under his piercing gaze. His arms came up to rest on the tree on either side of my face. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against my ear and quietly murmured, "You turn me on so hard, Claire." The front of his pants brushed up against my tummy. He wasn't lying. He nuzzled my neck and breathed in my scent, gently undulating his hips against me.

I croaked and my legs shook slightly.

"Calm down." He rumbled teasingly. "I'll have to cool you off." His hands slipped down to the tie of the bed sheet while he sucked on my neck. His nimble fingers worked it out and carefully unwound it from my chest. He shushed me gently when I whimpered, then his fingers went to the buttons on the back of my dress, undoing each one with incredible skill. He'd obviously had practice.

With the garment loose and ready to fall off, he stood back slipped the straps from my shoulders. It fell in a crumpled pile around my feet. He stared at me. "It's been far too long since I've seen you naked." He joked lightly but his eyes were filled with darkness, seeing the extent of my bruising.

He led me to a boulder by the riverside and had me sit. He dropped to his knees and gently touched over my blackened side and upper back. He kissed the bruises on my back sweetly but knew better than to mess with my side.

"We need to get some of this swelling down. You'll feel better after a dip in there. Its snowmelt- very cold."

I nodded and let him lead me to the water. He stood behind me and to the side for a few seconds and I turned to glance at him just in time to see him dropping his pants. I blushed and looked away but he still saw. He smirked.

He took the first step into the river and I used his strong forearm to keep myself steady. The river rocks were slick and the water was shockingly cold. He took me to one of the deeper pockets and he stepped down into it quickly. I reached out and took ahold of his shoulders as he pulled me towards him and lowered me to the riverbed. I sucked in a sharp breath and yelped. Damn that was cold.

"Just breathe." He instructed then dunked himself under and came up sputtering. He grinned. "You make me so hot, you've got me diving in rivers." He teased. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Its not my fault you're horny." I taunted, adjusting to the water. "You just have no self control."

"No self control?! Did you see me _not _kill your father? That took self control!" He retorted.

I quieted, thinking back on that moment; the moment I'd been just as afraid of Thor as I was my father.

He cupped my cheek. "Hey, I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to say."

I looked up at his beautiful face. He gazed at me so tenderly. His bright blue eyes peeked out of his lush dark lashes and were framed by his high cheekbones and strong brow. He looked at me with an expression I was starting to recognize and definitely starting to adore.

I stretched upwards and kissed him. I pushed my tongue into his hot mouth and gently pressed my body against him. My arms snaked around his neck and I kissed him with all I had.

He groaned into my mouth and his hands gripped my hips.

I pushed against him, needing to be closer, and moaned. I bit his lip and trailed one hand down to his waist. I slipped it between our bodies and gripped his growing erection.

He broke away and gasped. "Claire!"

I squeezed him and kissed his neck with an open mouth. There was so much I needed to say to him but I couldn't find the words. I pushed up against him, wanting to be closer. I needed to be closer. I stroked his rock solid cock firmly and sucked his neck, giving him a bruise.

He groaned and grasped my shoulders, holding me still, and stepped away. "Claire.. What are you doing?"

I pushed forward trying to press against him again. My hand squeezed his cock and used it to pull him to me.

"Clare. Stop."

I stopped and looked away, suddenly embarrassed. I couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Come here." He gently led me to a rock. Sitting down, he pulled me into his lap. The cold water lapped around our waists.

I buried my face in his shoulder and he stroked my hair. "What's going through your head, little one?" He questioned gently, pulling my chin up to face him. He saw the tears in my eyes and his brow furrowed. "What is it? What's wrong, Claire?"

"Nothing's wrong.. I'm just trying to show you.." I broke off, unable to put words to my thoughts.

"Show me what?" He whispered.

"I'm trying to show what I don't know how to say."

"Little one," He pressed his lips into my hair "How can you be so confusing, so sexy, and yet so precious in the same moment?" He squeezed my shoulders into him rocked for a second, then moved me to the side so he could stand.

"You need to let the river soak your side. Hold on to me. But none of that foolishness." He chided gently.

I knew he wasnt really mad; He just didn't want me to hurt. Pushing against him so hard had hurt badly. But the pain in my heart was worse.

I gripped his shoulders and he brought us back to the deeper section. Then, crouching lower, he slowly brought me down; the river coming up to my shoulders. I sucked in a breath and he stroked my back lightly with a free hand.

I spread my knees and let the current push me against him but I didn't make any moves to jump him again. I lay my head on his chest and kissed his shoulder softly.

He sighed and held me so I could just relax in his arms.

How could this have happened to me? So much changed in the last week it made my head spin. I was naked in a river with the Crown Prince, on the run from the kingdom, and recovering from an attack from my father. Not to mention Thor had taken my virginity, used me as his sex slave, made love to me, rescued me, then confessed his love in the same week. I couldn't keep up!

But none of that mattered when I felt his lips against my skin and his strong arms holding me to reality. He stroked my back and kissed me softly wherever he could. He loved me.

"Thor?" I looked up at him. His cheeks were flushed pink from the chill and his eyes shone like the blue sky above his head.

"Mmhm?"

"Why do you love me?"

He looked at me quizzically and was silent for several seconds. I waited in his arms contently.

"Because you make me better." He finally said quietly. "You make me a better man.." He looked away from me adding, "And you stayed. You stayed by me after I freed you from that tether, after I'd been so rough with you and hurt you.. You still stayed. I felt like I had a companion then; one who would be loyal to me and one who I could share my life with." He was barely whispering. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Claire. It must have been so terrible and frightening for you. I didn't know how special and delicate and genuine you are. I treated you like I would treat a whore.. I don't know how you could have gotten past that. All i can do is hope have and tell you I'm sorry..." His hands firmed on my lower back and he caught my gaze. His were glistening and his jaw was tight. "Why did you stay?"

I shivered and whispered back, "I don't know"

We were silent for a few seconds. He seemed unsatisfied and my heart was thudding. I had so many feeling coursing though me; I tried to make sense of them.

"You touched me so gently that last day. You made me feel like I had value. You made me feel special and delicate. You made me feel safe." I paused and laced my fingers together at the nape of his neck. "You made me feel safe, Thor. I wanted to stay where I was safe." I murmured quietly. "You held me and you got me to talk about things I'd never told anyone before. You seemed to understand what I was trying to say even if it was hard to get out.."

"Why did you stay Claire?" He repeated again softly, bringing my chin up. His eyes were gentle and filled with understanding. He was waiting for me get my thoughts straight.

"I stayed because.." I broke off and started to tremble, partly from adrenaline and partly from cold.. Then, looking into his eyes I leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I stayed because I felt loved.. For the first time in my life I felt loved. You made me feel loved."

I trembled again, this time more violently. "Oh, little one.." He breathed and held me close. I focused on the warmth coming off his body. He rose up, standing out of the water. "Lets get you dried off, hm?"

He helped me walk with dead legs to the bank and then lay me on a huge boulder in the sun. He sprawled beside me and we soaked in the warm rays. The granite rock heated us up steadily. My rib definitely felt better.

"You make me feel loved too" He murmured suddenly, glancing at me for my reaction.

I squirmed. I couldn't help but smile a little. I blushed and turned my face away embarrassed.

He pulled my chin over again, gently demanding my attention. "You make me feel loved for the first time too." He lent down and kissed me.

I whimpered. Why couldn't I just say it?!

He broke away and stared at me intently the said, "Its okay.. I know.. You will when you are ready."

I searched his face. He really did understand. I'd never said it to anyone before except for when I was a child. I didn't know why it was so hard but forcing those three words out of my lips felt so unnatural. I closed my eyes and a tear slipped down my cheek. I felt his thumb come up to brush it away and I smiled contentedly. "Thank you." I whispered finally.

We lay in the sun together till Thor's tummy was rumbling louder than I thought was physically possible. He sat up grudgingly and dressed himself. I loved watching him when he changed. I loved every line of his beautiful muscles. I loved his round bum but I'd never admit it to him. He'd smirk at me so bad and I'd never hear the end of it.

When he was dressed, he helped me down and got me back into my dress. Securing the bed sheet around my chest hurt like hell but he did it anyway. It was better when it was on though I had to admit.

We walked over to his glorious stallion who'd managed to get himself into a real predicament. He'd walked so many circles around his tree pacing, he's run out of rope and was tethered by the head about an inch from the tree. He heard us coming and nickered pitifully.

Thor rescued his beast and lifted me up to sit on it's back. He kept a hand on my thigh to steady me during the walk back.

At camp, we made lunch. He hadn't brought food enough for an extended stay. We would need to find some in the morning.

"Do you know anyone in town we can trust?" He questioned me.

I thought about it for a minute. "My friend Addie might help us. If she couldn't help, I think she still wouldn't turn us in."

"Very well, we will go to her in the morning."

After eating, Thor spent some time finding a place for his horse to graze. He wasn't gone long but I was happy when he was back. The mountains were beautiful and I love the smell of the earth, but it was better enjoyed with him beside me.

We passed the evening together quietly. Thor showed me some of what he knew about surviving off the land. His chest puffed out when he demonstrated his snare making skills and he gleefully brought me wild strawberries.

My heart warmed at his efforts to impress and provide for me. He was such a huge, strong, powerful man, but in his heart he still had the soul of a child. He wanted to be admired and praised and I was more than happy to do that for him. The way he beamed when I ate all the strawberries moaning with delight was priceless.

The sun set on us, and he remade our "bed". We had twisted his blanket and cloak into a terrible knot the night before. So after soothing the blanket, he led me to the bed and helped me down.

We settled in next to each other and he nuzzled against my chest. I liked sleeping with his head at my bosom. I felt nurturing and loved when he was in that position. He was such a dominant man, I liked how he still needed to be held.

He heaved a huge sigh, which reminded me of his stallion again, and nodded off. I could tell from the soft snores vibrating through him.

I scratched my fingers though his hair and kissed the crown of his head. I imagined him on his throne someday with the actual crown resting upon him. I wasn't sure how I could fit into that vision but it didn't really matter here under the stars with him.

I started to join him in slumber but held it at bay for a moment longer.

"I love you too." I whispered into his hair, hoping he heard me somewhere in his dreams.

**How 'bout that fluff huh?! XD Its been raining here in texas for two days (Its a miracle) so I've just been sitting around and working on this (hence the quick update). Also, my horse is out for a few weeks healing up from a laceration to his shoulder. he will be fine but i pretty much have nothing to do now but obsess over this. Anyways, special thanks to BlooAngels and justsomeone2010 for their faithful and encouraging reviews. Please keep at it guys! This thang aint over yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thor shook me awake gently, early before the sun rose. We got up feeling stiff and unrested and prepared for the journey into town. The sky was turning rosy by the time we reached the outskirts.

We made our way though the streets; his horse's shod hooves clopping against the cobblestones rhythmically.

I directed Thor through which turns to take and we made our way to Addie's house shortly. I was concerned that they had moved or that there would be guards waiting, so I suggested to Thor that he hide around the corner until I determined the situation. He agreed grudgingly, but swore if anyone tried to harm me, there would be no chance they could even get close.

He steadied me as I dropped to the ground and then took his horse to the ally and waited. Slowly, I approached the house. It was a little nicer than mine but not by much.

I rapped on the door.

For several seconds there was no sound from behind it. I rapped again.

I heard shuffling and a man grumbled. I took a step back and prayed.

The door cracked open and Addie's father peeked out.

"Claire! What are you doing here?!" He hissed.

"I'm looking for Addie.. Is she here?" This wasn't looking good.

He looked completely thrown by my presence. "No.." He glanced behind me and searched up and down the street. "No, she's managing the inn now. Over there" He jerked his head up the street. "Look, I don't want to get in trouble. It's good seeing you again but please get out of here."

"Thank you. Please don't tell anyone I was here."

He started to shut the door but paused. "No.. of course I wouldn't. Good luck." He whispered and the door slammed.

I found Thor and told him what Addie's father said.

"Sounds like we are going to the inn." He said remarked dryly, yawning. I nodded and he silently pulled me up on the horse.

The inn was several minutes away. We passed an intersection by my old house. Thor pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and turned away but I couldn't help but peek. There were three armored men on horses questioning a man tied on the ground. It was my father. He was pleading and gesturing as wildly as his restraints allowed.

We passed by undetected and found the inn. Thor helped me down again and hid himself and his horse around the corner.

I rapped on the door.

"Its open!" A lively voice called. It was Addie.

I slipped into the inn and stood with my back against the door.

Addie was polishing a table, with her back to me. "How can I help you?" She turned and looked in my direction. She froze and dropped her cleaning rag. "Claire!"

"Hey, Addie." She had changed. A lot. She was still beautiful but she wore her long auburn hair in a messed up knot on the top of her head and she'd gained more extreme curves.; her chest was heavy and popping out of the top of her dress and her hips were wide and soft. Her stomach swelled out tightly and I realized she was pregnant.

"Claire! Look at you!" She ran to me and pulled me into a warm hug. I winced but ignored my side and hugged her right back.

She pulled away to look at me, grabbing my face in her soft hands. "I've missed you.. You look incredible- if you ignore those bruises. Your dad still giving you a hard time?"

"Not anymore.. Addie. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, babe! What do you need?"

"Did you hear about what happened? Why I came back?"

"I heard you were sleeping with the crown prince!" She laughed heartily, almost scoffing at the idea. "I knew it was a rumor. My little prim Claire wasn't going to go and do something so scandalous as that!"

I blushed. "Well, actually.. I was wondering if you could let me hide here for a day or so? I ran away from my dad and need a place to stay to get my act together."

"Its about time you got away from him!" She exclaimed then smiled at me. "Of course you can stay. There has been some crazy gossip lately. I heard the prince was out looking for you! As if! So, why _did_ you come back?"

"I'll tell you later.. Um.. Addie?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can I bring someone with me?"

"Yeah sure! Um, where are they?"

"Outside. I'll go get him."

"Him?! Wait.. You're with a man?!"

I blushed scarlet. "Yes."

"Who is he? Where'd you meet him? Is he hot!?"

"Let me go get him and you'll get your answers."

"Fine, fine, go! Hurry back! We have so much catching up to do"

I took a second look at her tummy. "Boy is that right!" I teased and went back outside.

XXX

"Well?" Thor questioned.

"I think its ok to go in.. Thor?"

He swung down from his horse and saw my expression. "What?"

"Addie will have an aneurism when she sees you. She will squeal, hop up and down, and probably try to seduce you. Don't freak out. She has a good heart. She will love being apart of the drama of it all. She's always been one for a good scandal. I don't think she would tell anyone we're here."

"Ok" He laughed. "Thanks for the warning."

He took my hand and we walked to the door, leaving his horse tied in the ally.

I cracked the door open and checked to make sure she was still the only one in the main room. Seeing that the coast was clear, I opened the door and Thor and I slipped in silently.

A glass shattered and Addie stood staring at us with mouth gaping open and hands trembling.

"By the gods.. Claire! That's.. That's.." She started shaking and curtsied deep. "My prince, it's an honor. You are _most_ welcome here."

"Thank you, fair maiden. But it is of the upmost importance that no one else knows we are here. Obviously, the stories you have heard are true and I must avoid detection if I'm going to keep my darling safe. Do you have a place we can hide? Also, my horse will need tending."

"Yes, yes, of course!" She stood shakily and fumbled with her dress, fixing it on her body. "I uh, I do not think staying in a room would be wise in that case.. The walls are thin.." Addie always was one for innuendo. "You could stay in the cellar? It is underground and can be locked if you wish. It's kind of a tight space but it's the best I have."

"Oh, no. Thin walls would not do at all" He dropped his voice and played her game. "The cellar sounds perfect! While we are waiting, could you bring us food for an extended stay in the country?"

"Oh, of course, my lord! Let me, uh, get your room ready. How long will you stay?"

"Oh, maybe a day or so. My little one is hurt and I don't want to have her riding more than she has to. We might stay several days. It just depends on how secure I feel."

"Yes, I understand. Have my husband tend to your horse; the animal is almost as recognizable as you are, my lord! It wouldn't do to have the stable boy see him."

"Sounds like a plan. I am in your debt, fair Addie." He bowed to her and she blushed furiously. "I will go get my horse. My dear, will you be alright here for a moment?"

He captured my hand and kissed it tenderly. He was certainly putting on an air of grandeur for Addie. It was quite different from the man who pleaded me to suck him. I smiled. "Yes, my love, I will be fine."

He winked at me and left to get his horse.

Addie just about tipped over when he shut the door behind himself. Her eyes were wide and she looked at me like she'd never really seen me before. "Claire! What the hell? How did this happen?! Tell me everything!"

"You first!" I diverted. "You're _married_?! To whom?!"

She rolled her eyes and gave me the short. "I got knocked up by that guy I was fawning after before you left- the green eyed one with the nice hands- and my dad threatened to kill him unless he married me. So we've been happily married for a year and I'm pregnant _again. _You're turn."

"There's not much to tell. He took me to his room one day. I got sent away because I wasn't fulfilling my maid duties and then Thor found me again."

"There's _much _more to tell than that. What is he like Claire?"

"He is very good. He is a good man."

"Yes, yes. But what is he _like." _ Her tone dropped and I realized what she was implying. I blushed and averted my gaze.

"He's.. very good." I said again in an embarrassed voice. Addie never had shame but I wasn't so quick to divulge my brand new sex life.

"What I wouldn't give to find out how good." She teased but relented her questioning, going and sweeping up the shattered glass.

Thor knocked and I gave him the all clear to come in.

"Let me show you the cellar." Addie led us through the main room and into the kitchen. She opened the pantry door and then the trap door to the cellar. Thor went first, jumping down instead of using the steep steps and reached up to me. I carefully descended, using him for support.

It was dark and musty. I shivered and was hit with déjà vu. I shook it off. I had Thor now. I would have ben happy to sit in my cell at the castle if he had been with me. This cellar would be cake.

The guest began to wake and filter into the main room. Addie's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'll bring a lantern and all the extra blankets and pillows I can spare. You will be wanting them I'm sure." She giggled and the trap door crashed shut with a thud.

Thor's hand found mine. "You alright?" He whispered.

I squeezed his hand and leaned into him looking for something solid and warm in the darkness.

He sat down right where he was with a grunt and held my hand as I sat down slowly. I crawled into his lap and snuggled against his chest. I lay my head against his heart and listened to the rhythm of his life. I was happy.

After several long minutes the door above our heads opened and Addie descended the steps carrying a bundle of blankets and a lantern in front of her. She smiled when she saw us and hung the lantern on a peg.

The light revealed we were in a small square room with barrels and kegs on all sides. There were crates in the middle of the room and cobwebs in every corner.

I moved out of Thor's lap so he could stand and take the stack of blankets from her. He took her hand and kissed it, thanking her. She giggled and fluttered her long dark eyelashes at him.

"It was my _pleasure_, my lord." She smiled her seductive smile and bit her lip. Turning, she heaved herself up the high steps on her short legs.

I smiled and looked up at Thor. He was busy surveying the room.

"Well, little one, this isn't my chambers, but it's probably better than a dungeon, huh?"

"Much better" I laughed.

He found a broom and swept away the dirt from one end of the small room. "I've never swept anything before." He remarked. "Oh, the things I'll do for you." He winked and put the broom up. He laid the majority of the blankets flat on the hard foundation. He spread them between the stack of crates and the wall of barrels. In between there was about the same space as my tiny mattress from home. It would be a squeeze to both fit but I was looking forward to it.

The hatch opened again and Addie came down with several pillows and another blanket. She also brought some bread, cheese, and water.

"I'll come back probably tonight with some supplies for you, but it will be tomorrow that I'll have time to go to market and get everything you will need."

"Thank you again." Thor said.

"No problem." She had guests waiting for her so there was no time for teasing.

The door shut and we were alone.

I got up and relocated the pallet. The cellar was colder than above ground so I snuggled up with a blanket and watched as Thor removed his armor.

We were in no rush. Each piece of his armor came off slowly and he set them down. I watched as his hard shell was removed, revealing the warm body I loved.

He stepped out of his boots and came to me in his pants and tight shirt. He sat with his back against a barrel and fiddled with my hair.

I switched my position to lay with my head in his lap.

His hand felt my long braid that I'd woven into a thick rope to keep it up.

"Have I seen your hair down?" He asked.

"The first day it was sort of down. I had it tied back."

His fingers started working out the braid. I needed to re do it anyway so I didn't stop him.

"Wow.. It's so long!" He remarked when it was all free. He moved on and fiddled with the straps of my dress. He soothed them and laid them flat against me.

I looked up and him as he gently touched different parts of me, like he was checking me for hidden hurts. It was absent minded like he would check his horse; just out of reflex and habit.

I reached up and touched his chest. He was brought back to reality and looked down at me.

My heart thudded. I thought about what I wanted but I was afraid to ask.

"You alright? He questioned seeing my anxious eyes.

"Yes. I'm alright.. It's just.." I broke off and sat up slowly. I gave up trying to talk; I would show him what I wanted. I moved to sit in his lap, knees on either side of him.

His hands reflexively came up to my hips. "It's just what?" He asked quietly. He was calm and relaxed and my heart warmed. He didn't want this to escalate and end up hurting me.

I leaned forward and rest my forehead against his chest for a moment before finally looking him in they eyes and telling him. "I want to know you."

His brow furrowed. "What would you like to know?

I slipped my fingers under the hem of his shirt and lifted it up. His hot golden skin welcomed me. My knuckles brushed his soft smooth stomach. It was hot to the touch. I lifted his shirt further and his hands grasped my wrists, stilling them.

"Claire I will not do this with you until you are no longer injured. I will not hurt you again with my affections. Ever. I couldn't bear it."

I looked him in the eyes and explained, "Sex is not my goal right now. Please, let me do this "

His head tilted quizzically and his hands slowly released my wrists. I pulled his shirt all the way off.

I looked at the beautiful expanse of chest in front of me. I reached forward and traced his collarbones. I traced the tendons in his neck, the curve of his pecks, and the shape of his jaw. I brushed my fingers over his eyebrows, soothing them. I slowly explored each beautiful line of his face and chest.

He watched me softly, occasionally closing his eyes and sighing deep breaths. The tension in his shoulders left and he leaned back further against the barrel. The planes of his face softened.

I brushed down his stomach, loving every moment of touching him. I brushed my knuckles across the skin just above his waistband. I stroked under it tentatively and felt the heat coming off him. His hips rocked ever so slightly into my touch. I touched down the deep "V" of his hips, letting myself explore under his waistband again but not pushing him.

His breath halted and I pulled my hands away, dragging them up softly to rest on his shoulders. His eyes opened and he looked at me. His eyes were dark. I wanted to touch more of him. I wanted to know more of him. I leaned forward and kissed his neck softly. His hands on my waist firmed. I kissed up his neck to his ear. I wanted him to let me touch more.

"Thor" I breathed, kissing his jaw.

"Mmm?" He groaned.

"Lay down." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Please?"

He stared at me for a moment then nodded, shifting to the side and laying on his back slowly. I got off his lap and sat on my knees at his side. I stroked up and down him just watching the way his chest expanded for breath. He groaned and shifted under my touch. His eyes closed. Leaning in, I kissed his chest, working my mouth over the taught muscles. I kissed his nipple, rolling my tongue over it and sucking gently. He groaned softly. I did the same to his other to keep things fair before I sat up again.

My gaze wandered down, all the way to his covered hips. I saw the gentle rise of the fabric off his hips. The impression of his manhood became more definite. My hand stilled on his stomach and my breath got shallow. I wanted to see it.

I dropped my hand down and slipped it under his waistband and gently pulled it down to reveal more of his flesh. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced down at me. "Claire.." He warned gently.

"Please.. Let me do this." I stilled my hands and waited for his assent.

"I'm enjoying this too much.." He groaned and shut his eyes again. He nodded after a few deep breaths.

I pulled his pants down further, revealing his thickened hair. I took it in, pulse rising. His cock hardened further and strained against his pants. I touched his hair softly, exploring where I'd never touched before. His cock twitched.

I slipped my fingers under his pants again and tugged. His hardened manhood bounced free. He sucked in a breath and looked at me again. I drug my fingers around to his sides and pulled down on the fabric. He lifted his hips to help me and I pulled his pants all the way off, pulling them down his legs and setting them aside.

Thor lay naked before me. I looked at every beautiful detail of my own personal god. In the flickering lantern light, the shadows cast by his muscular physique were mesmerizing.

I traced the lines of his hips, this time going all the way down to their end. I touched over the hard expanse of his pelvis and down his massive quads then stroking around to his sculpted inner thighs. My hands came up slowly until they were resting just under the apex of his legs. I lifted them off and up, skipping over his manhood, not wanting to explore him in that way quite yet. I leaned in over him and kissed his neck softly.

He brought a hand up to my cheek and guided me to his lips. He kissed me tenderly, sitting up slowly and taking me into his arms. He turned us so he was leaning against the barrel again.

I carefully slipped my tongue between my teeth and brushed it across his lips. He parted his, giving me permission to continue. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and found his ready for me. We worked our mouths together; tongues dancing. I relaxed and let him hold me. I let him take my mouth as his.

He broke away eventually and pressed his forehead to mine. "Where is this going, Claire?"

My heart thudded as I tried to answer him. I knew what I wanted but I just didn't know how to ask. I collected my thoughts as best I could and tried to answer him. "Thor.. You've gotten to touch every part of me. You've learned my body.. You've gotten to indulge your desires with me.." I broke off and searched for more of what I wanted to say. "I'm new to this.. I've never gotten to discover how a man works.. How he is different than me.." I broke off again and started trembling. "Thor.. I want to explore you.. I want to learn your body as you've learned mine." I finished and looked up at him searching his face for clues of how he was reacting.

He grunted in quiet understanding and relaxed his arms around me. "What do you want to do, little one?" His tone was so soft; my heart melted.

I crawled out of his lap and placed my hands on his hips. "I want to touch you" I whispered.

He took a deep breath and sank against the barrel. He closed his eyes and brought his hands over mine. He brought them up to his lips and kissed each of them. He placed them back on his hips. "Then touch me." He whispered back softly." He released my hands and relaxed his arms at his side, leaving me unsupervised.

For a moment I was frozen, my hands trembling against his hips. His cock strained upwards intimidatingly. With a shaking hand I reached out and put my palm against it. It was so smooth and soft to the touch.

I settled closer to him and touched through his hair, ending up at the base of him. I wrapped my fingers around him and squeezed. He groaned softly.

I felt up his long thick shaft until I got to his head. My touch got lighter and I barely ghosted over the lines of him. The tip glistened with something and I brushed my thumb over it. He groaned again and his hips shifted.

I cupped the great round balls under his cock, squeezing them gently. His eyes opened and he watched me. I wrapped my fingers around the base of his shaft again and took one long stroke. I watched how his hips undulated and his eyes grew dark, loving how I had the power over him in this way.

I was still, watching him flare his nostrils and grip the blanket we sat on with his fingers.

I realized I didn't know what to do. He was pushed past the point where I could stop and him be fine. It wouldn't be fair to stop now. He wouldn't pressure me to touch him more than i wanted but i knew he would be uncomfortable if i didn't do this for him. He needed me to finish what I started. My hands shook and I trembled all over. He glanced at me.

"Thor.. I need you to help me."

He looked at me questioningly.

One of my hands left his cock and took his hand. I placed it on top of the hand gripping him. "Show me" I whispered.

His eyes dilated and he flexed his fingers over mine. Slowly, he stroked himself, using me as his tool.

I watched him work and grew hotter by the second at the feel of his pulsing cock in my grip.

He picked up speed and gripped himself harder, squeezing my hand around him. He twisted carefully and brushed my fingers over his tip. He grunted and stroked again. He kept on for several more strokes, groaning quietly and rocking his hips. They grew stronger and his noises were more excited. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away and left mine around him.

"Go on, Claire, bring me to my finish." He encouraged gently. I blushed scarlet and picked up the rhythm he had before. Each stroke had him groaning louder and I felt his cock swell in my hand. It got impossibly hard.

"Come on, little one." He moaned, spreading his legs and throwing his head back. His hips pushed up off the ground. "Don't stop" He breathed.

I stroked him hard. His breath halted and his face twisted in pleasure. White hot seed shot out of him and his entire body bucked. He collapsed and his hand came to mine, stopping me; he was breathing hard.

"Not bad" He gasped.

I burned from his praise and leaned against him, needing comfort.

He kissed my head and his breathing came back to normal. I looked down at the soft flesh between his legs and marveled at him. He was so amazing. I loved it. I buried my face against his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat.

"I need to lay down." He rumbled teasingly and moved away so he could stretch his large body out on the floor. He held his hand out to me, welcoming me to join. I did.

"Have you indulged your desires enough yet, little one?" He teased.

"For now." I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Mmmm" He groaned. "Can't wait."

He curled around me as best he could in the limited space and felt the curve of my hip.

"You know.." He breathed against my neck. I groaned softly. "I started something back in my chambers that I didn't get to finish.."

I thought back, thinking of nothing.

His hand slowly pulled up the fabric of my skirt, revealing my legs and eventually my hips. He touched my bare skin and felt his was to my lowest stomach. "I started to kiss my way down you.. And had to stop because you needed tending to."

I remembered and froze, immediately growing warm in my core.

"That's a desire I didn't get to indulge.. Too bad you are hurt now.. I'd like to taste you." He rumbled deep in his chest, brushing against the mound between my legs. I whimpered and parted them.

He removed his hand. "Look's like I'll have to wait.." He teased, knowing how badly I was burning.

I groaned in frustration and let my legs fall shut.

"Soon, little one. Soon" He promised.

**Ok! To the followers who have been here a while, I've revised the first two chapters. When i wrote them i had two ideas fighting for dominance in my mind and neither won till two days ago. So the first two chapters are now how I want them and you should read them again :)**

**Ok guys! Pleeeeaaasse tell me what you think about this chapter! Please. Please. Pleeeaaaasse. Review. It makes my heart so happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

We spent the remainder of the day napping and talking about all manners of things. We had all these feelings for one another but in all reality, we didn't know much about each other.

He had me lie down and rest a lot. Breathing hurt and pretty much everything made my side shoot pain. It really sucked because my heart wanted to plaster myself the Thor and never let him go, but my body told me if I ever dared to breathe again I would die.

He liked to sit next to me and stroke my hand while we talked. It was soothing and settled me down a little.

I appreciated how adamant he was about not hurting me. I didn't really like to think about the first time he took me. It was frightening and made me tense up to think about. Thor insisted he could never inflict pain like that on me again. I believed him. When I looked at him I saw protection and tenderness, not raw power and harshness like I had before. I trusted him.

He treated me like I'd never been treated. He took care of me. It was a radical difference that what I was accustom to and definitely worked in his favor.

"Little one?" he asked, stroking my hand. He'd thrown his pants back on after napping with me. I guess he didn't want me to think he needed more.

"Mhm?"

"Why did you do that with me? Did it not it hurt to sit over me like that?"

"I wanted to touch you more than my side hurt. I just want to be close to you."

"You did not have to do that to be close to me."

"I know.. But I wanted to know what you are like" I felt embarrassed. I had been so curious. I knew I didn't need to feel bad. Wanting to know how your partner works isn't bad.

He was quiet for a minute. "Okay. As long as you did that for yourself and not to earn anything or prove anything to me. I love you. Do not feel like you have to earn it."

I blushed. Every time he said something like that my heart fluttered and I felt bubbly inside. "I know." I whispered.

He smiled and kissed my hand. I hated lying there and being so useless.

"Thor?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens next?"

"What do you mean?"

"We cannot hide in a cellar forever. And the mountains will be too cold very soon. What happens next for us?"

"I do not know, little one. Right now all I can think about is keeping you next to me and getting you healed. The future can wait."

I quieted, knowing we would need to make a plan, but deciding to let him be the one to initiate it.

There was a knock on the cellar door.

"Everyone decent?" Addie's muffled voice called down to us.

"Barely" Thor called up.

Addie was silent for a second then the door swung open and she peeked down. Her eyes widened when she saw Thor's shirtless chest. "I, uh, brought dinner." She stammered, blushing.

Thor stood and went to her to help her with the baskets she carried. "Thank you so much." He said warmly, taking the food from her.

"Of course. Hope you like chicken."

"I like chicken." Thor smiled at her.

"He likes pretty much all food." I chimed in from behind the crates.

"Good." Addie smiled at us. "How did your afternoon go? I hope it wasn't too cramped in here."

"Our afternoon went well but I am anxious to get back out to the mountains. Do you know when we will have the supplies we need? You will of course be compensated for all your troubles.. It may be a while before I can pay you but I have faith this will work out eventually.

"Do not trouble yourself. I am more than happy to serve my prince and help out my friend."

"Thank you, dear Addie" Thor took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

XXX

The rest of the night and the next day passed slowly. I had very little energy and was in a lot of pain and Thor had no tolerance for being caged. He was gentle with me, but I could see the irritation creep into nearly everything he did.

By the end of the second day, we had all the supplies we needed. Thor asked me if I would rather stay in the cellar or in the mountains. This time we had proper tools for long term survival including a tent and plush blankets. I opted to go back out to the mountains. When it got too cold in a few weeks we could come back to the inn, but I didn't want to burden Addie any longer than I needed to.

We packed our things and left late in the night after giving our thanks to Addie. Thor was happy to be reunited with his horse and the horse seemed glad as well.

He strapped the excessive supplies to the stallion's back and created a soft seat in between the bundles for me. After lifting me up and settling me astride his beast, he set out next to us leading the horse. We walked as silently as possible to keep from disturbing the neighborhood dogs.

At the edge of town there were several farms. Thor found one that seemed well off and took a horse for himself. He left a note promising compensation and another animal worth ten times the horse he took.

I asked Thor if he would rather ride his own charger but he said he trusted his own animal to take care of me more than the strange horse.

As we picked up the pace and headed off into the hillside, I realized my horse probably had a name.

"What is your stallion's name?" I asked, my words breaking the silence between us.

"Thunder." He replied lamely.

"Thunder? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" I teased him lightly.

"Pardon me if I was merely a child when I named him. If you think you can do better than name this new one."

I looked the horse over. More details became clear in the pale dawn light. It was tall and brown with a white splotch between its nostrils. I noted the large orbs hanging between his hind legs and limited my name choices to male ones. "How about Sigmund?" I offered after much thought.

He laughed. "Victorious Protector? The horse? Really?!"

"I was thinking more of you actually.. I was thinking about what the horse meant. You came and you took me. And now we have another horse!" I laughed with him.

"Sigmund it is!" He slapped the horse on the neck and it tossed its head in surprise.

Our ride seemed longer this time, probably because I wasn't snuggled next to Thor. Every bump and jostle had me wincing. Occasionally Thor would murmur encouraging words to me but they were of little use. I hurt badly.

Sunlight broke over the mountain peeks and brought us into the bright morning light when we were safely out of inhabited land. We stayed on the move for the rest of the day, stopping only for nature's call and meals. Thor wanted to be further than even the hunters came.

Finally when the sky was streaked with beautiful tones of purple and scarlet, he decided it was time to stop for the night.

Jumping down from his sweaty mount with a tired grunt, he secured the animal to a tree and came for me. I grabbed his huge hands when they secured around me and lifted me off Thunder. I stifled a cry and squinted my eyes shut. Thor lowered me carefully and pulled me into him gently so I could rest against him and regain my balance. He didn't say anything while tenderly stroking my hair. When I found my composure I stood on my own and nodded to him. He led me to a boulder and I sat while he set up camp.

It was only a temporary camp. We would be leaving in the morning. He made a pallet and found me an extra skin of water but left the majority of the bundles alone. He did, however, remove them from Thunder and rub down his horse. Thunder's eyes glazed over and he leaned into Thor's strong circular strokes. When he finished the horse seemed to snap out of his daze and immediately lowered his head in search of grass.

I watched the whole process and suddenly felt jealous. It was absurd, I knew that, to be jealous of a horse, but I wanted Thor to attend to me like that. "Looks like he enjoys that" I started coyly.

"Mhm. It's good for his muscles. I can not let my prize horse grow sore." He went to Sigmund and repeated the process but went much quicker. Obviously Thor had a soft spot for Thunder.

"You care for what is yours."

He turned and smiled at me. "I try."

He led the horses to a grassy patch and tied them with long ropes to separate trees. Both animals were stallions so they couldn't interact unsupervised. They didn't seem to care about the other though. They were spent and hungry.

He came back and stripped from his armor.

I watched him intently. By all the gods, this man was beautiful. I groaned. "I am so sore." I drew out my words carefully.

He came to me and helped me to the pallet. I lay down and he joined me shortly.

"I am sorry, little one. I wish there was something I could do." He was propped up on an elbow and had his hand touching over me lightly.

"You could try and ease my muscles..?" I suggested hopefully. I wanted him to touch me more than he had been lately.

His hand froze then drew away from me. "You want me to rub you down?" He questioned disbelievingly.

I fought my blush and stared him in the eyes. "Yes."

His brow furrowed and he looked down. After a moment he replied. "No. I do not want to hurt you. I will not touch you as firmly as that."

"But I want you to!" I wined.

"No." He looked at me and he was completely decided. He lent down and kissed me sweetly but I wasn't really in the mood. "I will do this and more when you are healed." He breathed against my neck. His lips pressed into the crease and he sucked the sensitive places carefully.

The irritation left me and was replaced with desire. I tilted my head to give him more room and I moaned softly.

He leaned in further, sucking my neck intensely, and his hand wandered to my shoulder and down my arm. When he reached my hand he held it and broke away from my neck. Pulling my hand to his lips he kissed it. "I will not hurt you again." He promised.

That night, with his arm over my hips and my head tucked under his chin, he fell asleep. I lay awake trying to understand why I felt irritated. I shouldn't feel angry. Thor was looking after me. I had no reason to be angry with him.

XXX

The next week passed in the same way. We traveled during the day and made camp each night. When we were deep in the mountains and the trees were tall and old, he decided that we could stop.

Camp was set up plainly. He found a long straight branch and fastened it between the shoots of a tree. It came down to the ground at an angle. Thor threw a large oiled blanket over the branch and staked the corners to the ground, drawing the fabric up tight. He set the pallet up under the shelter, piling a large amount of dry leaves beneath our blankets.

We were by a fast running creek abounding with fish and we had a view all the way down into the valley with a mountain at our backs. Someone would be hard pressed to sneak up on us. From camp we could hear the quiet roar of a waterfall.

"Would you like to go see the falls today?" Thor asked after everything was set up. I appreciated the suggestion considering how much we'd been riding and how gross I felt. Surely he would take me for a swim.

"I would love to!" I smiled at him. I could literally see the difference in how he carried himself now that he could relax. He'd been so tense the past few days; always looking of her shoulder and gripping his hammer reflexively.

"Wonderful." He strode over to me and offered his hand. I took it gladly.

The walk wasn't very long but I was still appreciative of the opportunity to stretch my legs. The roar got louder and guided us into a magnificent open place in the trees with a the end of the falls pooling. The spray of it cooled our faces.

The moist dark earth around the water was overgrown with wildflowers in between large granite boulders. The rocks had lime green moss covering them and provided good traction for climbing.

Small woodland creatures ducked for cover when they heard our approach but slowly came back out tentatively. They were precious especially when compared to the wild things in the city.

"Oh.. It's beautiful" I breathed, squeezing Thor's hand.

"That it is." He responded, just as awed.

He released my hand and walked to the water's edge, testing it with a touch. "Cold" He murmured.

Standing back up, he stripped off his armor and shirt then kicked off his boots. I watched him intently. I was always surprised by how beautiful he was. Somehow, I always forgot.

He rolled up his trousers and stepped in. "The ground is rocky; perfect for a swim. Would you like a wash?" He turned and asked me.

"Yes please." I blushed and started on the knot of the bed sheet. It wasn't long before Thor's warm hands enveloped mine and took over. He unwrapped it and suddenly I could breath again- albeit painfully.

The buttons of my dress came undone one by one slowly. He took his sweet time, standing a breath away and encircling me in his arms. I heated up from his proximity.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured quietly, hands easing down my back.

"Better" I shivered, wishing he would hurry up. The air breezing against my back suddenly had goose bumps rising on my skin.

"Good." He nuzzled my hair and the last button was undone.

The dress fell to the ground but I was standing too close to him for him to see me. His hands found my lower back and rubbed light circles on the sore muscles. Gently, he pulled me in to close the distance between us. I took a step forward and was flush against him. The softness of my chest gave to the harness of his torso. He was so warm.

I snaked my arms around his waist.

"I wish I could hold you properly." He breathed against my hair.

I didn't say anything. I wanted that too.

"I wish I could crush you against me and feel every curve of your body under mine. You are too beautiful to be left untouched." He was practically groaning and I felt his hardness. His hips undulated ever so slightly against me and I relaxed in his arms. The moment lasted a second longer before he broke away suddenly. "It's time to bathe."

He moved away and dropped his pants. Taking my hand he led me to the water. It was freezing. I yelped.

Together we waded into the fast moving crystal water. The rocks on the bottom were colored like gems. I adjusted to the water and Thor led me closer to the falls where the water was at it's deepest.

When it reached my chest he pulled me to him gently to keep me where I was; the water was incredibly strong, but Thor was stronger.

I was quickly soaked from the spray. I noticed the little shining drops decorating Thor's long eyelashes. He was smiling at me brightly from the beauty of this place. I beamed up at him then surrendered my strength and let him hold me entirely.

He pulled me up to him and embraced me with a kiss. My arms went around his neck and my tongue danced with his. I wished he kissed me in this way more often. He'd been restricting himself so much lately. I opened my mouth further and welcomed him to deepen the kiss.

His arms relaxed around me and I slipped down.

"Are you hurting?" He asked in concern.

I was hurting, but it wasn't enough for me to want to pass up his kiss. I forgot about the pain when he sent me into bliss like that. But he would be angry if I lied to him.

"Yes.. But I do not want you to stop."

His eyes lost their spark and went dull. His hand came to my cheek and he caressed my face gently. "I will not hurt you. You do not know what it is like to be treated well, so I must show you." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

I didn't lean in. My whole body felt wound up with pent up need and irritation. He aroused me so intensely but wouldn't touch me. I was beyond frustrated at this point and it had become it's own kind of pain.

"But I want you." I complained.

I'd had sex four times in my life. The first two were hard to think about but the second two made me slick between the legs when I thought about them. I wanted to feel that again. I needed him to tip the scales to the positive and blow my mind. I was so tired of the distance. He'd told me he loved me and had not yet sealed it with lovemaking.

I could tell he was frustrated too. Almost every night I felt his manhood harden and press into me but he wouldn't let me pay him attention. His aggression had gone higher and I knew he needed me too.

"You will have me.. In time."

I knew he was trying to show me what it was like to be with someone who treated me well. But I wished he would air more on the side of the dominant, in-control god that he'd been before. At first it had been too much. But now it wasn't enough. I had to initiate everything and it made me uncomfortable. I wanted him to take me as his. I didn't want to beg him to fuck me and then have to encourage him through every step.

I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder, forcing myself to enjoy what I did have. I had him. He loved me. And we were in a beautiful safe place where we could be together.

We played in the creek for a while, finding pretty stones and showing them too each other. Thor found one that was heart shaped and he gave it to me.

It was strange to be naked like this and simply playing. I supposed it was a form of intimacy. He wouldn't touch me but he still wanted me to feel carefree when I was uncovered in his gaze.

I caught him staring at my bum and I pretended I didn't see. I wanted him to look at me.

After a time, we left the creek. I was tired of wearing my ill-fitting dress so Thor gave me his shirt. After retying the sheet around me, he pulled up his trousers and we sat down for dinner. Addie had packed several meals for us that were already cooked and would go bad if not eaten soon.

With dinner finished and our bodies weary from travel we settled in for the night. Inside the tent there was just enough pace for Thor to stretch out if he slept on a diagonal but he insisted I find a comfortable place and he would settle beside me.

I lay down to one side and he lay down beside me with his feet out of the tent. He didn't seem to mind. It was dark and the forest was quiet. He put and arm over my hips but made no move to scoot in close. I waited for a few minutes but realized it wasn't going to happen when he started snoring.

I took it upon myself to scoot close to him. Laying beside him with my arm over his warm body, I finally felt relaxed enough to sleep. I felt him grip me in his sleep and pull me closer. My side hurt but I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Ok guys. Sorry for the late update. Things will pick up soon for Claire I promise. **

**Please review. It means a lot. It was suggested on the last chapter by Lilith that i try to use more old civilization type speech with less conjunctions. I wasn't even thinking about it before! I appreciate the tips and I adore the encouragement. You guys are great. Review! XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

His breath tickled down my back, tongue working the skin of my shoulder. I leaned back into him, feeling my body cry out for him. His hands came up under my shirt and brushed over my chest. My buds immediately responded, hardening and straining for more contact. His erection pressed into my back through his trousers and he ground against me ever so carefully.

I moaned throatily and turned my head so I could kiss the top of his. My hands wrapped around his wrists and clung desperately to him. Everything in me throbbed. My core was swollen uncomfortably and it ached, needing to be filled.

His hands secured on my hips, pulling me into him. I heard his soft groans directly in my ear as he kissed and nipped my earlobe.

I was so excited. It had been five weeks since the beating. Maybe he'd decided he could have me again. The thought of it had my mind swirling with lust.

His tongue snaked out and brushed over my neck, then back in as he sucked on my jaw steamily.

"Oh.. Thor.. Yes." I breathed, squeezing his wrists tightly. "Please" I practically begged.

His kisses slowed and his hips stilled. His hands softened on my hips. He turned me to face him and I knew it was over.

"You are still hurting. I know it. I see it on your face when you move."

My desire was flipped in an instant and was turned to anger. I'd had enough. I'd had enough of him making me ready for him then denying me what I needed. It was every night almost. I kept silent hoping he would take the next step and breach me but it kept not happening. I wanted him to initiate intimacy.

"Then why torture me in this way?!" I yelled at him. I had tears in my eyes from simple unquenched desire.

His eyes widened in shock. He'd probably never before been yelled at by a woman. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"You tell me you will not hurt me and yet you cause me to burn so unbearably. You refuse to take care of me in this way. I ache so, Thor." The tears slipped down my cheeks but I stared at him valiantly, refusing to be weak.

"Claire.. It was not my intention to upset you-" He started but I interrupted him.

"You have upset me! I keep thinking maybe you will give me what I need and then you take it away. You created this. You are the one who awoke this in me!" I started crying. There was no stopping it.

"Little one.." He breathed and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his chest and let myself sob. I knew it was silly but my whole body was so frustrated. I couldn't bear it anymore.

He stroked my head. "I did not know. I am sorry.. I thought I was respecting you. I wanted you to know my passion for you without you having to endure it."

"I know" I sniffled pitifully.

"I will no longer tease you so, Claire."

No! That wasn't what I wanted.

I looked back up at him and my brow furrowed. "No. I need you to satisfy me." I stated firmly. I might as well be a toddler stomping my foot.

His eyes widened again. "Claire, I cannot, in good conscience, do that to you!"

"Please!" I felt my resolve crack and the tears were back. "Please, Thor, I need to be touched. Please do not make me beg anymore. I cannot bear this ache any longer"

He studied me carefully for several long seconds. Then he simply nodded. "Very well."

He let go of me and took my hand, leading me to the tent. My heart raced. Everything in me lit up as if it was on fire. All the desire came raging back and my legs felt week. My vision swirled and I had to clutch Thor's arm for balance. What was he going to do? Was he really serious?!

He strode powerfully to the tent and took me inside. "Lay down" He instructed. I obeyed, positively burning.

My legs were soaked in my wetness; hot juices dripping down my thighs. I lay on my back, legs spread in wait for him. My lust soaked brain wanted him inside right then. Waiting any longer was not an option.

He crawled in the tent and joined me; his eyes darkly serious. It was scary and thrilling.

In a moment, he was kneeling at my side and leaning over my body to look into my eyes. "You shall be satisfied, mark my words." He growled, leaning in and kissing me softly. It was a sharp contrast to his tone.

I moaned and surrendered, letting him devour my mouth. He took his sweet time, sucking my lips and sliding his tongue over them. He ventured into my mouth and brushed over my teeth. I touched my tongue to his and my hips undulated involuntarily looking for something to grind against.

His hands found the hem of my shirt and began easing it up. One hand slipped under my back and lifted me gently so he could pull it off.

The shirt fluttered to the ground forgotten. I lay naked below him, legs spread and chest heaving. My side still hurt when I moved certain ways, but breathing was easier as of late

He broke the kiss and sat up; eyes devouring my form lustfully. His breath quickened and his hands came up to my chest, cupping each mound. His thumbs worked over my nipples and my eyes rolled back. I groaned loudly and spread my legs further. He squeezed and kneaded my flesh, fully enjoying every moment. He loved my breasts.

One of his hands strayed downwards and touched over the smooth planes of my stomach. My muscles clenched under his touch.

I closed my eyes and let myself go. I needed this so badly.

His hands moved to my thighs and felt over the shapely muscles, slowly creeping upwards. He came to my inner thigh and touched the dripping wetness. "Oh my.. You were not lying about your desire." He admitted softly, sliding his hands up the slick skin and rested at the very highest part of my leg.

I groaned and rocked my hips gently.

His fingers brushed up my slit slowly and I practically cried out, legs slamming shut and holding him in place. I rocked my hips and ground against his hand for a mere moment before he forced my legs apart.

"Behave." He instructed firmly. He waited till I nodded before he resumed touching me.

It was too much. My core ached and throbbed and begged to be filled. His hand touching me only drove my need higher.

His finger teased my entrance, dipping in and pressing against the tight opening but not making real penetration. I cried and squirmed but his other hand came to my hips and held me still firmly.

He pressed hi finger in with one slow motion. My hips bucked and my fingers dug into the blankets. I threw my head back and cried out unashamedly.

I squeezed him as hard as I could and undulated my hips, enjoying the relief of being touched finally. I groaned and squeezed, working myself up and he simply held still, letting me have a moment. I loved having something inside of me to squeeze.

"Good girl" He encouraged softly before curling his finger once and then withdrawing.

My head swam. Suddenly I wasn't filled anymore and I was very confused. If he stopped now I would burn all night long.

I felt his lips on my tummy. My eyes snapped open and found him looking up at me brightly. He went back to kissing my tummy. His lips moved lower. And lower. My heart raced and I closed my eyes again, clenching my inner muscles frantically. Please, by all the gods, please let him do this.

His lips found my inner thighs. Then the softest flesh between my legs just barely to the side of my womanly gash. I panted. "Oh gods" I breathed frantically.

His lips pressed to my core.

The heat that washed through me was like nothing I'd felt before. I cried out and shook violently. "Oh, gods! Thor!"

His tongue dipped into me and swirled around then drug a long slow line up to my throbbing clit. His lips enveloped the little bud.

"Oh, my god. My dear god. Thor.." I practically sobbed.

His tongue worked over the sensitive bud. My body went weak and I completely stilled, totally engrossed in his ministration. I moaned softly from the pleasure that rippled through me.

Then he was sucking and a whole new level of pleasures rolled over me. My moans turned to whimpers.

Then I felt his finger press against my core. I gasped and pushed my hips into his hand and face. His let his finger slip into me and I squeezed. I rocked my hips against his face and my tummy clenched from the building pressure.

I relaxed, though, when I felt another of his fingers press against my taught, swollen entrance. I held my breath as he pushed it in, stretching me.

There were several moment where he was still, allowing me to adjust to him. My cunt throbbed.

Then he was working again rhythmically moving his fingers in a fucking motion and sucking on my clit. The change was immediate for me. Instead of rolling pleasure, I felt intense pressure build inside of me with every thrust. My entire body seized up, arching off the ground. I couldn't breathe. He curled his fingers softly. He kept me lifted off the ground on the brink of orgasm for what felt like eternity.

He pushed in his little finger and I screamed. He stilled his hand and I relaxed trembling to the ground. The pressure ebbing slightly. After several seconds I was squeezed him as hard as I could once again. He was stretching me to my limit and it was pushing me over the edge. His fingers twitched inside me and he sucked steadily on my clit. My body writhed as if in seizure as the pressure built and threatened to explode.

His fingers curled inside me and pressed firmly to the spot.

I came unwound.

I bucked off the ground and screamed; my core seizing up around his fingers involuntarily. I collapsed and trembled violently, unable to release him.

His lips left my clit and he kissed my inner thighs while I came down. Eventually I sucked in a deep breath and regained my functions, relaxing my core. He slipped his fingers out gently and pushed his lips to my core, licking up my hot juices.

He did it gently and with care to not bump my over-sensitized clit. I relaxed and enjoyed his sweet attentions. His tongue soothed away any pain caused by his thick fingers.

He broke away when I was licked clean and demurely wiped his beard on his arm. He grinned a proud beaming smile at me and lay down at my side.

I was at a loss for words. I'd never felt anything like that. He was so perfect. I loved him so much. I snuggled against him and worked on breathing calmly again.

He stroked my hair and pulled me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and whispered into my hair. "You are beyond beautiful.. In every way."

I sighed and relaxed completely in his arms, content to stay like that forever.

But it was getting cold and he insisted that I be covered. He sat up and pulled the blankets over us both and took me into his arms again. It was late and I was spent. I fell asleep with my lover still stroking my hair.

XXX

I woke up completely hidden under Thor. It was incredibly cold. I snuggled closer under him and noticed his shivering. With his arms gripping me to him fiercely, the tremors shook us both.

"Thor" I whispered, wiggling around to face him. "Thor! Wake up." I shook his shoulder awkwardly in the cramped space. He grumbled then woke with a start.

"Mm? Are you alright?" He relaxed his grip on me.

"Yes but you are shaking." I was colds well but I had him as cover.

"Oh. I am sorry."

"No it is fine. I was concerned about you."

"Do not fear. I am well." He smiled at me and got up stiffly. Together we crawled to the edge of the tent and peeked outside.

We had been transported to a different world. Everything was covered in glistening ice and snow. The wind blew into the tent ruthlessly and we dropped the fabric hurriedly. I shivered, still being naked.

"Winter is here" Thor stated.

We sat quietly, knowing this meant a journey back to town. We'd grown attached to our home in the mountains. It would be hard to adjust back to the cramped cellar.

"I'll go ready the horses if you will get dressed and start packing the tent away." Thor sighed.

"Okay." I responded, just as downcast.

He kissed my cheek and left the tent.

We were ready to leave by midday.

The journey back took us half the time because I was hurting less and could handle a faster speed from the horses. It was a cold and miserable trip. When the freezing rain came, Thor wrapped me in his cloak and the oiled canvas to keep the rain off me.

I worried he would get too cold but he didn't let on that he was in distress.

Thunder followed after his master faithfully so I didn't need to steer. I just held on for dear life and kept my face turned from the biting wind.

The sun didn't come out for the whole three-day trip.

The edge of town came into view and we pressed on. We'd ridden through the night so dawn was just breaking when we arrived in the outskirts.

We made our way through town quickly, not bothering to be stealthy because no one would be able to hear us over the wind. The freezing rain had turned to sleet in the night. We were frantic to get out of the elements.

The horses were slick with sweat despite the freezing temperatures. They needed to get them to shelter soon or they would fall ill.

The inn came into view. We cantered towards it at a break neck pace. I could no longer feel my feet or hands. I was sure Thor was just as cold or colder.

Thor pulled Sigmund to a sliding stop and jumped down by the inn's door. I saw him stumble when he hit the ground. He pounded on the door furiously, yelling Addie's name.

The door opened and Addie met him. I couldn't hear what was being said over the wind.

Suddenly Thor was back on his horse and galloping towards me. He was yelling something. I strained to hear him but was immediately distracted by the sight of three men on horses springing from the alleyway and heading towards us. Their armor glinted in the faint dawn light.

I heard Thor. "RUN!"

Thunder whirled around to follow after his master. I wound both my numb hands into his mane and crouched low over his neck as he powered forward. I didn't see where we were going as we darted from one street to the next but I could hear the hooves of our hunters close behind.

Another man and horse jumped in front of me from an intersection. We flew by them but they kept up right beside us. I screamed and Thor glanced back. I could see fear written across his face.

Another man sprung from the alley on our other side. We were boxed in on three sides. The only way we could go was forward. Thor was just a foot or two ahead of me but he felt far away.

I squeezed my heels into Thunder, urging him on. Thor did the same on his horse but Sigmund started lagging. He dropped back to my side. I could see the poor horse's eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. He didn't have anything left.

"Get on!" I yelled to Thor. Thunder would have a hard time carrying both of us and our stuff but he had better conditioning than Sigmund. Maybe he could get us out of the city.

Thor leaned over and grabbed a handful of Thunder's mane. I scooted back as far as I could and Thor launched himself over to his animal. He landed on Thunder's back with a grunt from both parties.

Sigmund dropped back and stopped, trembling. I glanced back and saw the animal fall to his knees. Crap.

I wound my arms around Thor and held on to him desperately.

We flew by street after street but the men all around us were gaining. I felt like they were herding us.

I was right.

We entered Town Square and four men were waiting in front of us. Thor threw himself back and Thunder reared to a halt, spinning around to find an open pathway. There was none. We were surrounded on all sides.

I felt energy and rage course through Thor's body. He raised his hammer high above his head and roared. The energy buzzing through us heightened and I felt every hair on my body stand on end. I pressed myself to Thor and he twitched. Lightning flashed and made contact with his upstretched arm. It flew through me but felt like moment of numbness and nothing more.

Thunder cracked and the ground shook, startling all the other horses.

Thor roared. "Come at me! I dare you to try! None shall prevail!" He spun Thunder around to challenge the men behind us. He swung his hammer menacingly.

"THOR" Someone yelled from behind us. We spun around and I felt Thor jerk at hearing his name.

"In gods' sakes brother! Calm yourself!" The man who was speaking road a lean black horse that looked very much like its rider. The man was wrapped in a black cloak and I could see a pale lean face peaking out from under the hood.

"Loki?" Thor questioned disbelievingly. "You betray me!" He growled, charging forward roaring.

Loki didn't make any move to run. He simply kept still and spoke. "Betray you? Brother, I have come to help you."

Thor pulled up short, still yelling. "Help me?! You betray me! If you were to help me you would have done some trickery to help our escape!" He was growling at his brother with such ferocity that I was afraid.

"You need not escape, brother. You need not run. All may be understood and justice still may be had."

"JUTICE?! Justice is foul. At least the justice is in this wretched court!"

"Then do not go to the court. Go to father. Speak to him."

Thor was silent.

"Come with me now willingly, brother. Do not make me force you." Loki whispered to Thor quietly so the other men couldn't hear.

"I do not have a choice, do I?" Thor hissed back. He lowered his arm and nodded his head, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "Very well! We will go to my father."

The circle of men relaxed and I could feel the tension from everyone lessen because of Thor's announcement.

He turned his head to me and whispered, "Do not be frightened. I will not let harm come to you. You are under my protection."

Loki rode up beside us. "You have my protection as well, miss." He nodded to Thor and kicked his horse to a trot. We all followed after him; the men surrounding us completely.

Thor held my hand as we made the trip. We went quickly on account of the sleet and wind.

We passed through the gate separating the poor from the rich and everyone sighed a breath of relief when it closed behind Thor and me. There would be no escaping now.

The castle loomed closer and closer till finally we were passing through the front gates and were sealed inside.

It was suddenly quiet and calm now that the sleet wasn't pummeling us.

Loki jumped down from his horse and handed it to a waiting stable boy.

Thor swung down and pulled me into his arms. The stable boy took Thunder and led the tired horse off to get cared for.

"We left a horse back in the city. Will you make sure he is looked after?" Thor asked the boy.

He nodded and assured Thor he would take care of it.

Thor carried me through the halls, escorted by the men. He could have set me down but he didn't seem to want to, clutching me close to his chest so tight it hurt my side a little. I was glad he didn't set me down though. I didn't want to think about where we were going. I buried my face in his armored chest and closed my eyes.

Loki went ahead of us till we reached a set of doors even more ornate than the ones that led to the court. He opened one and stood to the side to let us through. We entered the grand room and I peeked up to look at our surroundings.

My gaze was met by Odin Allfather's. His eyes were hard and angry but they were directed at Thor, not me. He glanced down at me with careful consideration then went back up to Thor, hardening again.

"Will someone _please_ inform me as to why in god's name my son has been missing for a month?!" He demanded, eyes flashing like fire.

Everything fell silent and i could feel Thor's resolve melt under his father's furious gaze. I clutched my arms around his neck and hid my face, just wanting it to be over.

**Ok, stay tuned! Please review! Probably one or maybe two chapters left in this story. Message me with ideas if you want a sequel.**


	11. Chapter 11

The silence stretched on and I felt Thor's body change from fearful to aggressive. His chest puffed out and his grip on me tightened fiercely.

"You are not in a position to be making demands!" He roared. "How dare you!' He gripped me so tightly it had tears springing into my eyes. I leaned up and whispered into his ear. "Please put me down."

He glanced down at me and immediately looked distraught at the sight of my tears. He loosened his grip and set me down, stepping in front of me to hide me behind him.

Thor's gaze fixed on his father once again and he stiffened, squaring his shoulders and drawing his hammer. "How dare you demand anything of me after what you have done!?" His hammer rose a few inches and he took a menacing step towards his father. "You do not deserve to look at her face again!" He brought his hammer up and crashed it down on the beautiful ground, smashing a hole.

"THOR" Odin roared, not intimidated by his son's tantrum. "Behave like someone worthy of the title that you have! I will not tolerate such idiocy!"

"IDIOCY?! Do you not realize what you did by sending her back to her father?! You knew! You had to know of the pain she would endure! And for what reason should she endure such torture!? For being found with me. I took her, father! But you wouldn't let me in the courtroom to make the truth known! Her innocent blood is on your hands! The blood her father spilt is on your hands!"

Odin looked past Thor to me. His eyes were soft.. "Is this true, my child? Was it Thor's doing that had you in his bed for so long?"

I trembled under his gaze but found the strength to answer. "Yes, my king."

"Why did you not tell me? I gave you ample opportunity."

"Well, your grace, I do not think anyone would have believed me."

"I see.." Odin turned and sat on his throne, deep in thought. After a moment he addressed me again. "You may go, Claire. I wish to speak to my son alone."

I gripped Thor's hand and trembled, not wanting to be sent away.

Thor turned to me and kissed my hand. "Go to Loki. He will care for you until my father and I are finished speaking." He looked into my eyes commandingly and I knew there was no other option. I nodded and Thor guided me to the doors. They opened smoothly and I was given to Loki.

The doors closed behind me and Thor turned to face his father.

"Son, tell me what has happened between you and this girl."

"Now you ask me?! Now that is too late to spare her pain?! Well I shall tell you in full so you shall know the depth of your mistake.  
I took her. I stole her and tied her to my bed and she served me faithfully without a complaint even though I inflicted horrible pain on her. I did not even know until the third day I had her! I raped her and that is how this beautiful woman lost her maidenhood. She didn't complain or tell me to stop.  
Despite my using my title to steal her maidenhood, she still wanted to stay with me. Despite what she was accused of, she remained loyal to me.  
That is the woman you sentenced to death by sending home. That is the woman who deserves a feast in her honor, not the lasting pain of our errors!  
You should have never stolen her honor by prosecuting her so publicly and in the way you did! You left her bare in front of the court. You made her the mockery of the city! You have stolen her honor, father."

"It sounds to me that it was not I who stole her honor, my son." Odin pointed out darkly.

Thor's rage ebbed and slipped away. He melted under his father's gaze. His head hung in shame.

"But, you are correct. We must make it right with her."

"I hurt her, father, and I do not know how to make it right between us. She will never accuse me. She is too loyal to my title."

"It seems to me that it is you I should have punished, not her" Oden mused. "What shall we do with her?"

"Let me keep her here in the protection of the castle for as long as she wishes to stay. Release her from her father's debts. It was wrong to put those on her in the first place. She was merely a child when she first came to the castle. Let her father be brought to justice publically. Submit a formal and a personal apology for her false conviction and have every member of the court honor her publically."

"And what should I do with you?" Odin asked Thor quietly.

Thor squared his shoulders and looked his father directly in the eyes. "Have me convicted as you would any other man. Just let me care for Claire first. Let me take care of her and then do with me what I deserve."

"Very well. You have until sunset. There you will be tried in the public court." Odin's face was dark and hard but his eyes were full of deep sadness.

"Thank you, father." Thor bowed and left.

XXX

Loki took me to the kitchens first and let me pick out something to eat for dinner. I asked for a cheese sandwich. It had been so long since I'd had cheese!

We sat together for our meal and he questioned me kindly about what happened. Thor seemed to trust Loki so I did too.

"Where were you both? It took so long to find you" Loki munched on an apple.

"We went to the mountains. It was a easy four day ride out. It was high up with cliffs behind us and a waterfall with a creek streaming from it."

"I should have known!" Loki exclaimed. "Thor and I hid there when we had disobeyed our father. I haven't been there in so long! Did you like it?"

"Yes, I did. It was beautiful." It was strange to have a conversation with someone besides Thor. I hadn't had one for five weeks!

We laughed together about tendencies Thor had but both agreed he had a kind heart.

"How did you find us?" I suddenly asked, remembering I had no idea how our whereabouts leaked.

"Your friend's father told us you were headed to his daughter's inn. When we got there you had already gone so we waited for the cold front."

"Oh.. That was smart." I suddenly felt silly. We actually thought we could hide.

"Yes, planning has never been Thor's strong suite."

After eating he took me to the medical station to get checked up on. He was concerned I would catch a cold from the rain and sleet.

The woman at the station didn't really know how to behave around me but Loki stayed close so she was decently sweet to me.

She examined my side and told me I was nearly healed and shouldn't suffer any lasting consequences.

Loki took me to Thor's chamber and called in my friends from the castle. He gave me some time in there with them to have our female conversations privately

The friend who spread the word about Thor's involvement with me was beyond apologetic. I told her I forgave her, especially because she meant no harm by it. I didn't want her to think whatever happened was her fault.

The sun started to set and they left for their evening duties. Loki came by to check up on me and I asked him where Thor was.

"He should be coming to you soon. He talked with our father for a long time."

"Thank you."

As Loki turned to leave, he was met by Thor at the doorway.

"Thank you, Loki, for caring for her in my absence." Thor's voice was quiet and monotone. I didn't know what to make of it.

Loki nodded to him and left, shutting the door behind him.

Thor joined me on his bed, immediately embracing me tightly. He nuzzled my hair and pulled me into him, not saying a word.

"It is good to be back in your chamber." I started, trying to break the silence. His solemnity was making me nervous.

"Mhm." He let his arms loosen around me and pulled back the soft sheets, taking me down to the bed by his side. He covered us and pulled me close again.

His hands stayed away from the buttons of my dress and from my chest and bum. I was weirded out. He always had a hand on me somewhere. I hadn't slept in clothing since I'd needed the bed sheet tied around me and I'd never slept without him cupping me somewhere.

"Thor, are you well?" I asked softly, kissing his shoulder.

"I am well, my love. I am just feeling the weight of my offence against you." His fingers gripped me and dug into my hips. He buried his face deeper in my hair and neck.

"Your offence?" What was he going on about?

"I am so sorry, little one. I do not know how to make it right. I am going to try, though, with all I have."

"Make what right?" I was feeling really anxious, thinking back on our first times together. I didn't like to remember that. I liked to pretend that my relationship with him started on the third day.

"Your rape, Claire. I will make it right, I swear." He was suddenly looking me deep in the eyes.

"No! No, it is all right. It was not like that." I wished he would ignore it with me so I could continue to pretend it didn't happen.

He was silent for a long time, relaxing beside me and thinking. Finally he spoke. "Why did you lie to me about your virginity? Why were you ashamed of something so precious?" He asked finally, his voice soft and tender. He wasn't angry with me.

But I was still frightened. I trembled and he cupped my cheek gently.

He leaned in and whispered. "Tell me your secrets, little one" He smiled warmly and kissed my forehead.

Finally I returned his gaze and took a deep shuddering death. "I was ashamed because I could not be what you wanted."

"What did I want you to be?" He questioned gently.

I didn't like the direction he was going with this conversation. "You wanted someone who knew how to pleasure you.. I.. I did not know. I was afraid you would be upset if you knew."

"Do you know why I fell in love with you?" He seemed to skip to a new track. It through me off guard.

"Well, because I stayed.." I was unsure of what I was supposed to say.

"I fell in love with you because of your innocence. You were so precious.. Hurting you became the worst think I could have possibly done and yet I still did it. You were so innocent and yet you still tried your hardest to serve me. I do not deserve you."

"Thor, do not say such things!" I trembled and felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want to face this.

He shushed me and held me tightly, rocking me and stroking my hair for a few minutes before asking me another question. "Claire, I know you must have had other men pursuing you. You are too beautiful to go unnoticed. Why did you deny them?"

What was this? Why was he suddenly so curious? We had spent five weeks together and he hadn't asked such questions the whole time.

"Claire.." He brought me out of my reverie.

"Sorry.. I.." I broke off then started up again, gaining my courage. "I denied them because I was waiting for a man who wanted me as a wife; someone who would have a family with me. The other men did not want that. They may have lied and pretended to, but I knew they did not."

He didn't react to my answer except to pose another question. "If I was not a prince, would you have denied me as well?"

"No! Never. You are my prince." I couldn't even think of such a thing! Denying Thor? My prince and my god? It was an honor to be chosen at all.

"But if I was just a man, Claire. If I was just a man with no authority over you, would you have denied me?" He spoke so earnestly, the intensity made me feel cold.

I shook. Was this some kind of trap? I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but tenderness and remorse. I answered him, trusting he wouldn't be angry with me because of my answer. "If you were just a man.. I would have said no." I admitted quietly.

"Claire, I am just a man." He looked so sad it hurt me to watch!

"You are my prince.." I tried to help him pitifully.

"My title does not change what I am. I am a man. I used my title to force you to have intimacies with me."

"No.. it was not like that! You have the privilege of taking who you want!"

"But is it right of me to do so!? No. it is not. Claire, I used you in a way that is unforgivable."

"No! No.." I started crying weakly, just wanting him to let it go.

"Claire." He cupped my cheek and rested his forehead against mine. "I cannot pretend I did not do it. I did. But I will make it right, I swear it."

"But I do not need you to!" I did not know what he would do to make it right and he was scaring me.

"This will weigh on my heart until I make my peace. Please let me do this." He kissed my forehead again and looked into my eyes. "Please, let me make this right."

I shuddered, "Okay" and buried my face in his warm chest. I loved him. I wasn't angry. He had already been forgiven.

He rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him. "Thank you." He murmured gently.

I didn't like lying on top of him. I liked it better when he was on top of me. I slid off and lay at his side, snuggling close.

He laced his fingers through mine and started to drift to sleep.

"I love you." He suddenly said and rolled over to face me. He kissed the top of my head while throwing his arm over me and pulling me to him securely. "Please just remember that."

"I will" I answered softly.

"I love you." He whispered again, closing his eyes. He twitched a few times and took a deep sighing breath. I knew he was asleep.

I didn't understand why he was suddenly bringing all this up. I thought he was going to not think about the past like me. It wasn't real rape! I didn't say no to him. I'd never say no to him.

But he was right. I only held my tongue because of his title. Does a prince get to take what he wants? Yes. But should he? I didn't know.

What I did know was that I was tired. It had been far too long since I slept. I settled in against his tense body to sleep.

XXX

Sorry if this format is strange. I'm uploading from my IPhone. I'll be out of wifi for about a week but ill keep writing!

What do you think of this chapter? What fate awaits Thor? Review Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo people. In the last chapter I meant Odin to say "You have until tomorrow's sunset. But I just had him say "sunset". So, anyways, sorry. Pretend he said tomorrow somewhere in there lol**

That morning I awoke with the most blissful sense of peace. I was back where I belonged; in the bed of my thunder god and held tightly in his arms. I squirmed around to face him. His brow was knit together even in his sleep. I watched his muscles clench at random throughout his body.

I did not like seeing him so tense. Whatever his father and him talked about must have upset him because he'd been as taught as a bowstring since then. I couldn't figure out why though. Everything seemed fine. I was with him. We were together in his chamber. No one was stopping us…

Maybe he just needed a distraction.

I freed my hand from its prison between our bodies and reached up to sooth his brow lightly. I scratched his scalp and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. He stirred beside me, flexing his arms and crushing me closer to him.

I wiggled upwards and cradled his head to my chest, scratching his head all the while. I stroked the tense planes of his face, willing him to relax. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, squeezing him to me and scratching down to his drawn up shoulders. I rubbed them as well as I could at the awkward angle.

He stirred again, this time waking and burying his face into my chest further with a contented sigh.

"Good morning." I breathed lightly, scratching his head.

"Mmm" he murmured against the fabric covering my chest.

"We are in your bed again." I smiled. "I never thought I would ever make it back here."

"Oh course we made it back. I love my bed." He teased lightly, actually nuzzling his way deeper into my chest.

"Maybe we should pay it a proper hello." I lowered my tone, imitating the way Addie would hint.

"Mm?" His questioning tone was muffled by me.

I snuck my between his and scratched my fingers through his hair.

"Mmmm.." He moaned, still unmoving from his position at my chest. He didn't seem to understand.

"Thor?"

"Mm?" He tilted his head up to make eye contact with me finally.

"I do not hurt like I did before."

"That is good." He smiled at me then closed his eyes and rested against my chest again.

"Thor?

"Yes?" He sighed, looking up at me again.

I furrowed my brow. Why wouldn't he understand? "Thor, I do not hurt anymore and I want you again."

"I see." He breathed a deep breath and sat up, untangling from me in the process. He sat beside me and propped himself up against the headboard. "Come here." He instructed gently.

I flushed and hurried to obey, taking it upon myself to straddle his hips.

He brought a hand up to stroke my cheek gently. I loved how his big rough hand could hold my entire face so gently.

After a long silence with him simply touching me he spoke. "Claire, when you were taken from me, my first instinct was to be angry. I was enraged that someone would dare take you away. But.. During my search for you, I had enough time and a clear enough mind to really examine my feelings for you. It was then that I realized how deeply you affected me. When you were taken, I ached so terribly to be with you again. I knew what you must have been enduring from your father and the thought of you with him unprotected broke me.

But then I thought of how I spent my time with you. I realized the depth of my own abuse towards you. I knew if I found you, I had to tell you of my love before all you remembered of me was pain.

When you revealed to me in the bath that you had been a virgin before I took you, I only thought about how I could do it over- how I could relive your first experience with more pleasure for you. But, once you were gone and I realized what I'd done, I knew I wanted to do everything over. I wanted to take it all back. I wanted to give you back your innocence and earn it rightly. I wanted you in every way. But I went about everything backwards! I savaged you like an experienced vixen, took you as a virgin, and then tried to understand who you are.

Claire. I regret nothing more in my life than that day when I saw you through the crack in the door and decided you would be my victim. I must make everything right before I take you again. I must wipe this slate clean, and then build anew."

He finished speaking and searched my face. I did not know what my eyes were betraying but I knew what I felt; I was stunned. I had never heard him say so many words consecutively ever. It seemed he's played those lines over and over in his head, making them perfect.

He looked at me, still searching, and I saw the anxiety in his eyes. He felt vulnerable! He needed me to say something, anything, that would affirm I understood what he said.

"Will you let me wipe the slate clean before I breach you?" He questioned softly, helping me by singling out his main point.

"Yes." I submitted quietly, realizing how much this seemed to mean to him and that there wouldn't be much arguing with him anyway.

"Thank you." He breathed, pulling me into his chest and hugging me fiercely.

The moment lasted several seconds before he released me and took my shoulders into his strong hands. He eased me away from his chest and gave me a stern look.

"Now, little one, if you are going to be my woman, you need to look presentable and this.." He eyed my attire critically, "this just will not do." He saw my face fall slightly and he quickly reassured me. "What you wear should reflect your beauty, not mask it. So, we are going today to remedy this situation."

"Oh" I was surprised by the sudden change in topic.

"Yes. Today is market day. We are going out."

Everyone in the castle was in a flurry of commotion because of the palace square having market day. All the reputable venders from across the country were bringing their wares.

He held my hand as we walked through line after line of booths. I didn't know what to look at first and the large bustling crowd made me anxious. Everyone did double-takes when they saw Thor toting a peasant around hand-in-hand. Thor took me into an enclosed shop, sensing my anxiety

"Claire." He won my attention with a kiss to my hand. "Look around. You may have anything you desire. My only request is that you settle for nothing less than what you deserve." He kissed my hand again and left me to browse.

I stood in the nearly empty tent while he went across the way to a booth full of specially crafted swords. I could still see him from where I was standing.

I finally looked at the clothing around me. Half of it was plainly made but was timeless in its style, the other half unbelievably ornate. I liked the look of several simple things so I pulled a dress off the table and held it up to myself.

"I thought I told you I do not sell to whores?!" A mean cracking voice screeched behind me.

I whirled around and was face to face with the woman from my childhood.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "I did not realize this was your booth!"

She lunged forward and ripped the dress from my hands. "GET OUT!" She screeched, her yells drawing a crowd.

Suddenly, Thor was at my side. "How dare you speak to anyone in this way? Have you no shame? You know nothing of this woman and yet you accuse her?" His huge height dwarfed the woman and his storming eyes pierced like daggers.

"Prince Thor!" She cried, doubling over in a deep bow. "I am sorry, my lord, I did not know she was with you! Please show mercy to me!"

"Why should I?" He growled darkly.

"Take anything your lady likes! Please, I am sorry." She trembled, cowering pitifully.

He turned and addressed me, the fury filling his gaze melting. "My love, do you wish to have this dress?"

Everyone in the now packed tent looked to me. If I didn't take the dress would he hurt her?

He saw my face and took me aside, murmuring. "This woman is nothing and is not worth the time it would take to discipline her. Do not feel you have to take any of her wares. We may leave if you wish." He glanced to the side and his eye caught the shimmer of a gown. "However.." He pulled it off its table and held it up to me. "This I find to be very lovely."

I eyed the carefully embroidered red silk, feeling it in my hands and marveling at the idea of actually wearing a piece like that.

I considered the wares in the rest of tent and saw nothing that could equal it. I bit my lip and looked to Thor for my answer. He was smiling at me encouragingly. I nodded slightly and whispered to him. "It is beautiful"

"Then you shall have it." He turned to the woman. "We are taking this."

We left the store and hurried back to his chamber. He insisted I wear it immediately.

We worked together to get it on me. He could have called in a lady in waiting but he was firm in his desire to put it on me himself. When I turned around to face him after the complicated strings in the back had been fully tightened, he smiled so brightly I didn't even know what to say. I'd never felt so beautiful in my life.

He reached forward and undid my braided knot. My hair spilled to my hips in thick waves. It looked perfect against the low back and scalloped front. The top of the dress dipped in slightly coming to a point at my chest, revealing an almost scandalous amount of creamy skin. The fabric clung tightly to my figure until right past the curve of my hips, then it drifted away in fanciful waves.

"You are magnificent." He looked me up and down slowly, making me blush. "None can equal you."

"Thank you." I burned scarlet from is praise, absolutely loving it.

"Come here." He growled playfully, pulling me into him, lifting me in a hug, and spinning me around. We spun until he launched us both onto the bed, landing in a tangled mess.

I squealed, "Thor! Do not rip it!" while giggling uncontrollably.

"Take care not to tempt me. I feel like ripping the thing right off! Why have you been keeping this grand woman covered so hidden from me?" He laughed then rolled onto his back pulling me on top again.

This time I tolerated it.

He relaxed into the bed and held me quietly. "Claire, I took you to find a gown today for a reason that I have not told you." He was suddenly somber and speaking quietly.

I stilled and held my breath. He sounded so serious.

"Your father goes on trial today for his crimes against the king and against you. I want you to be there. I got you the gown so you would not feel out of place among the other women."

I froze. "Oh." I didn't really know how to feel.

"If you do not wish to be there I will not force you, but I think it would be healing for you."

I lay my head down on his chest, thinking. His warm muscled body made a great pillow i discovered. "Will you be there?"

"Yes." He assured me, kissing the top of my head. "I will be with you until the end of his trial. Then I must leave for the next part of the evening."

"Where will you go?"

"I have a duty I must fulfill."

"Oh.." I frowned.

"Do not worry, you shall not be alone. Loki will stay with you in my absence."

"Okay. I suppose I can not keep you with me always."

"Someday maybe."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled and stood, pulling me up to him. "It is time to go to the court. Are you ready?"

"As I will ever be."

XXX

Being in the same room as my accusers was strange. If I hadn't had Thor with me it would have been unendurable. Not only was I in the same room as them, I was one of them; immaculate dress, man on my arm, servants at my fingertips. I hated it.

We came in during the end of the trial before my father. Thor sat me by Loki then claimed the seat on my other side. The proceedings were wrapped up and we sat quietly waiting for my father to be brought in.

I saw him being drug in but barely recognized him. He was filthy and in tattered clothing. I couldn't believe the difference. He'd looked bad before from years of drinking, but now he looked like he'd been through hell.

After I saw him, I pretty much tuned out. I couldn't process the situation. I watched witnesses come up one after one and accuse him of being abusive to me. My neighbors testified how often they heard me screaming and I wondered why no one had stopped it before.

The trial was quick and he was to be put in the dungeon indefinitely, not so much for my abuse- that was bad but not his main crime- but for accumulating an unpayable debt to Odin.

As my father was being led out of the court, he caught sight of me and erupted into a cussing fit, yelling at me and telling me how worthless I was. He said it was my fault that this happened; if I could have kept my legs shut, none of this would have happened.

Thor squeezed my hand and promised I would never have to see him again if that was my wish.

"Claire, I am sorry for this. He is truly a horrible man. I wish you could have known what it is like to be raised by a loving father. All I can do is give you what you deserve now that you are mine. Put him away from your thoughts forever, my love." He kissed my hand softly. "I must go now. Loki will stay with you."

I watched him walk away and slowly came back to reality. My father could never hurt me again. I should have felt happy but I just felt numb.

I might not have a father but I did have Thor. He was more than enough.

"He really loves you, you know." Loki caught my attention, speaking quietly at my side.

I turned to look at him, surprised by the sudden statement. "I know."

"Good" Loki took my hand and held it gently in his long slender fingers.

I was slightly confused as to why we were still sitting in the courtroom. I figured Loki would take me to eat something from the kitchens but maybe he had other plans.

Loki was suddenly gripping my hand fiercely and at the same moment a collective gasp echoed through the crowded court.

I turned to look where everyone was staring and my world stopped.

Thor?

"Next in the court is a rather unorthodox trial." The announcer called. "Thor Odinson is charging... himself.. with kidnapping and rape."

The courtroom burst into an uproar. My blood ran cold. What the hell?! People around me were standing and yelling at one another. Some were yelling down at the man calling the trial. Most were just yelling in confusion.

"Please! Everyone! Order!" He yelled but was ignored.

"SILENCE" A thundering tone echoed and swept away everyone else. The sudden quiet was terrifying.

Thor stood in the middle of the floor, scanning the crowd slowly. My heart thudded like an execution drum.

"Now, I realize most of you are unprepared for a trial like this. I ask you to hear me out and let me speak my peace." He waited and looked for anyone who objected.

"No" I whimpered, starting to tremble. Loki squeezed my hand.

"Trust him, Claire." He whispered to me. "He knows what he is doing."

Thor's voice rang out strongly again. "I am charging myself with the rape and kidnapping of a young lady who was wrongfully convicted earlier this year. I am sure all of you remember.

This young woman let herself be sent to her own personal hell in order to protect me and my name. Justice has been done in part by the sentencing of her tormentor earlier this evening, but justice must be done in full."

"No" I shook and forced myself to hold back all my threatening tears. I let out a tiny sob.

Loki was pulling me against him and wrapping his arms around me, but I barely took any notice. He shushed me gently, aiming to sooth.

"Many of you may be thinking to yourselves 'He is the crown price! We can not condemn him' but I must plead with you; do not treat me as a deity. I ask you to see me as any common man. Do with me as you would anyone else. Let me tell of my crimes and then punish me as you see fit."

The court members murmured around me. They seemed to as one look to Odin for their response. The Allfather nodded solemnly and they turned back to Thor.

Thor nodded carefully. "Everyone here knows how I detest these court proceedings. A little more than five weeks ago I was particularly enraged. I saw Miss Claire as she was going about her duties and decided to take out my aggression on her. I shoved my way into the room she was cleaning and ordered her to undress herself.

I could see the fear in her eyes but I knowingly decided that my desires outweighed any fear she might be having.

She obeyed me without question, baring herself to me. I proceeded to force myself on her. I knew I was hurting her but I decided I was more important. She served me without protest, respecting my title and honoring my name.

Then, as if I had not caused her enough pain, I decided it would be fun if I took her to my room and tied her to my headboard. I raped her another time and forced myself on her in other ways. All the while she did her best to make me happy. She hoped to serve me and make me proud of her. She surrendered herself to me, all because of a _name!_

It was not until the third day that I decided to treat her like a person and not as my new sex toy. It was after that day that she was taken from my bed and tried unjustly.

If I was not a prince, she would have fought me. If I was not in authority over her, she would have told me no. But, because of her incredible obedience, she gave up her maidenhood, all for my petty whim.

So, I ask you all to look at this for what it is. I took advantage of the power given me. I stole what was not mine to take. I kept her secret in my chambers and caused her to be treated as a prostitute or common whore. Such acts should never go unpunished! Give me what I deserve!" Thor ended with a shout and a cracking voice. I could see his distress from my perch.

The court was silent before erupting into shouts once again.

I started crying loudly. No one took notice around me as the court members argued with one another violently. Loki pulled me into himself protectively.

"You will be okay, Claire." He whispered in my ear. "This will all work out, I am sure."

"ENOUGH!" Odin's powerful voice rose above the noise. "We have heard my son speak his case." He turned to highest member of the court. "What is it you feel is right in this situation."

The man shakily answered, glancing from Odin to Thor repeatedly. "It is Prince Thor's wish to be tried as a common man... If this were an average case.. Say an employer used his authority to engaged in intimacies with an employee , we would give him a choice between time served and lashes. It is not considered as grave an offence because the woman never objected, but it must still be seen as a serious offence.." He breathed in a deep shuddering breath and continued, "If this were a normal case, I would submit that the offender either choose 10 lashes per offence, or 1 year per offence. Since Prince Thor kept her for three days, I would suggest he choose between thirty lashes or three years imprisonment." He finished and winced, apparently waiting to be struck dead by the Allfather.

Odin was silent for several long seconds. "I agree with this."

The court erupted again.

I felt sick. I was about to lose him. This couldn't be happening. Right when I was starting to feel safe and happy, right when I felt like I had someone I could love, my world was shattered. "No!" I shrieked and struggled in Loki's arms. No one heard me.

"ORDER!" Odin demanded, scowling. "Thor," He addressed his son "do you think this is just?"

"I do."

"Which would you have, lashes or time?"

"I cannot leave her for three years, so I shall take the lashes."

"NO!" I shrieked and struggled and fought and tore myself away from Loki. Everyone in the court jumped with a start and looked at me.

I flew down the steps and to Thor, crashing against him and crying pitifully. "No, Thor you mustn't do this! Please, you do not deserve this! I can not let you do this! No! Please, no!"

"Claire.." He held me to him and pulled my face up to look at me. His thumb came to my cheeks and wiped away my tears- or tried. I could not stop crying. "Little one, you must let me do this. By taking these lashes.. Maybe I can come close to the pain I have caused you." His eyes welled up with his own tears.

"Are you daft? I do not need you to do this. I have already forgiven you!"

"I have yet to forgive myself. Let me have what I deserve. It is my only hope of being able to call myself a man. I can not be allowed to do whatever I wish and expect no consequences!" Claire. Let me do what I need to do."

He was pushing me away and I clung to his neck desperately. I felt someone behind me also pulling me away. With a strangled cry I crumpled to the floor at Loki's feet and watched as my price let himself be led away to the whipping post.

I wept shamelessly in the middle of the courtroom floor. Loki crouched down at my side and gently held me. I made no move to struggle. I only watched as Thor stripped down to his bare chest and trousers and bent over the post, prone and defenseless. The soldiers tentatively chained his arms and legs. I knew those chains would not hold him if he struggled but I also knew he would not even try.

My mourning turned to panic as the whip came out. I screamed and fought Loki, who's gentle embrace changed to a restrictive cage. "NO! You can not do this!" I squirmed and struggled but to no avail. The air hummed as the whip laced through the air

CRACK

Thor's back split and crimson blood ran down his body freely.

"Oh Gods! _PLEASE! _Thor! Please STOP!" I screamed, fighting Loki with all I had.

"Claire, please calm down. He does this because he loves you!" Loki grunted as my elbow made sharp contact with his chest.

The air hummed again and I screamed.

CRACK

Thor jerked from the feel of his back splitting again. He made no move to fee himself. He did not even cry out.

CRACK

He grunted and stiffened from the third gash marring his beautiful skin.

I stopped screaming and focused on escaping. I elbowed Loki in the face as hard as I could and used the moment of his disorientation to break free. I jumped up and ran.

CRACK

The whip struck Thor again. I ran in between him and the soldier.

"STOP! Please! I-"

The soldier pushed me to the side and I tripped on the skirt of my dress.

CRACK

Thor cried out this time. I saw tears flow down his cheeks. He looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"YOU MUST STOP! I do not want him harmed! I have already forgiven him! Please! He has already made it right with me!" I struggled up from the floor but Loki was there, holding me tight again.

CRACK

"Agh!" Thor cried and slumped against the post, surrendering to the pain. The ground at his feet was pooled with his blood.

"You do not understand! He does not deserve this! He is punishing himself needlessly! STOP he-"

CRACK

"NO!" I sobbed and couldn't take it anymore. "Please. Do not hurt him! I _love _him! I love him.." I broke down, collapsing in Loki's arms. I felt myself slipping. I couldn't regain my balance. My vision started to go black. "I love him.." I whimpered, slipping into the darkness. I fought it. I needed to stay with Thor. I couldn't leave him. I wouldn't be weak and faint. He needed me.

"That is enough."

Odin's voiced echoed through the chamber.

The soldier's hand stopped mid air and the whip fell harmlessly to his side.

Thor looked up at his father and I saw beads of blood on his forehead.

"My son, you have proven yourself honorable. Please stop hurting your woman further and let it be done."

Thor's teeth were gritted and I realized he was afraid to speak. He couldn't speak for fear he would cry out again.

"Thor," I spoke softly to him. Loki's arms released me and I moved to kneel by Thor's head. "Please." I whispered to him and brushed his hair away from his face.

He stared at me with his deep blue eyes searching mine. He nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered, inclining my head and kissing his dry lips softly. I broke away and turned to the soldiers looking on. "Release him! Please. It is over."

"Yes, ma'am." They nodded and moved to free Thor.

My prince tried to stand but swayed dangerously. I hurried to his side and supported him. Loki came to his other side. Together we walked from the stunned court to the medical bay.

**Oh my goodness that was a difficult chapter to write. Sorry I took so long to get this one published. I had alot of real life issues to work out and I needed the chapter to be perfect.**

**So. I really need you to review this chapter. Please. I really do. I need it. Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"He will be well soon." Loki assured me as we waited outside of the chamber where Thor was being tended to. "He is a god. We recover much faster than mortals. I would be willing to bet his back is sealed up well within a few days and scars over completely in a fortnight."

"That is good. Will he be released from the healers so he may be with me tonight?" The thought of leaving him to sleep alone was unacceptable. After what he did for me, he needed me to be there for him now.

"I will ask."

We were interrupted by a healer calling to us from the doorway. "Miss, he is asking for you." He stated; monotone and ominous.

I hurried to follow the man. Loki waved and said he would see Thor in a minute after I'd had time first. I thanked him.

When I saw Thor my heart fluttered. He lay on his stomach, torso completely encased in crisp bandages and lower body covered in a blanket. He was looking at the entryway and quickly caught sight of me. He smiled timidly. "Hello, little one." His voice was light but his eyes betrayed his emotions. Grey and stormy like the sea, they pierced me. He looked at me like my next words would either give him life or end it.

"Hello" I smiled with more than a touch of caution and went to the bedside, kneeling by his head. I took one of his hands in mine and brought it to my lips. I kissed his hand tenderly and held it against my face. He seemed very weak; not making any attempts to move his hand and letting me do as I pleased. I didn't know what to say to him. I felt that, with the his actions, he'd proven his love for me beyond any doubt. He'd righted himself with me. Even though I wished he hadn't been so severe with himself, part of me felt justified. I realized part of me _had_born lasting hurt from his first encounters with me and he had been right in his desires to make it right.

He spoke, bringing me away from my thoughts. "I regret deeply for how I upset you.. I just.. I needed-"

I shushed him and squeezed his hand tightly. I did not want him regretting anything anymore! I was tired of assuring him of my forgiveness. The poor god _needed_ me to realize what he'd done for me and he was terrified that I would not understand. I decided to try to erase his fears one last and final time.. Maybe then he would be freed from his self imposed prison. "I understand, Thor. I understand why you have done this. Do not punish yourself anymore. There is no need."

"You are not angry with me?" His tone was so careful, so vulnerable. I could so easily break him with a word but I never would- never _could_. It just felt strange to hold such power over a man who'd dominated me so completely in the past.

"No. I am not angry. I understand, love." I spoke the last word without much thought but was immediately overcome with anxiety. The word caused the exact opposite reaction from Thor.

His eyes closed. I could see the immediate change in his demeanor. He looked is if he didn't have a care in the world; so peaceful and content. He relaxed into the bed and breathed a deep slow breath. All the tension, stress, anxiety, and guilt was washed from his face. He looked happy, almost childish. "I love you, little one." He breathed softly.

My heart thudded. I blushed and attempted to hide my face from him by resting bringing his large hand up to kiss. "I know." I whispered.

A knock sounded behind us. I looked up, startled, and saw Loki peeking his head in.

"I talked to the head healer. He says you should stay here for the night to be monitored."

"No. I want to go to my chamber." Thor frowned.

"He says that he can not take chances with you. You need to stay here tonight, brother."

"No!" He growled. "I need to have my woman with me." His hand gripped mine back for a moment.

"You cannot tonight, Thor! You are in need of professional monitoring!" Loki frowned and glanced behind himself at the medical staff waiting nervously in the hall.

I had an idea. "Thor, I can just stay with you here."

"You should have a bed and-" He started with a frown.

"All I want is to be with you. I do not mind staying here."

He considered my offer then agreed with a nod. "Very well. Loki, will you have someone arrange for her to stay here?"

"Absolutely." He turned and left, leaving us alone for a moment.

"If there was room on this damned bed, I would have you up here with me in a heartbeat." Thor assured me almost with a growl.

"I would not want to bump into you in my sleep. It is better to be separate tonight. I will not leave your side, though, believe that."

"I do, my little one."

We were interrupted by several girls bringing in stuff for a pallet on the floor. I smiled at them and they blushed. I knew them. Another girl came in and brought me a stunning sleeping dress. I'd never touched anything so soft. I thanked her and she bowed slightly before leaving.

Food was brought to us and we ate a silent meal together. Once again I was blown away be the complete strangeness of my situation. My life completely changed forever because of him.

After Thor's vitals were checked and the sun had set, I decided it was time to change. My new beautiful dress was soiled from flecks of Thor's blood but I was pretty sure it was salvageable. Getting it off was another matter entirely. I wouldn't be able to do it myself and I wasn't about to ask Thor to help- he'd been drifting in and out of sleep for the past hour or so anyway.

I rang the bell for maid service. I used to be the one sprinting up the halls to answer such calls and now I was bidding for people to come!

"Disa!" I exclaimed when the maid timidly entered.

She bowed awkwardly. "Hello, m'Lady."

"Are you being funny? Come here!" I wasn't about to let my closest friend at the palace bow to me.

She looked up shyly and saw my eyes. Then, with a quiet cry she flew into my arms and sobbed.

"I am so sorry, Claire! If I had known what the consequences of my actions would be, I would _never_ have told _ANYONE_about you and Prince Thor!"

She cried into my shoulder and I hugged her tightly. "No, please do not cry. I do not harbor any grievance against you, Disa."

"But you were so publicly shamed because of me! How could I ever right this wrong?!"

I disengaged from the embrace and shook her shoulders. "Enough! I have had my fill of justice for one day. Please take my forgiveness freely and do not ask for it again!"

She was shocked momentarily but regained her composure. "Of course. Thank you."

"I love you, Disa, you and your big mouth" I teased her gently.

She couldn't help but smirk. Everyone knew she couldn't keep a secret. Then a light washed over her face and lit up her eyes. "Oh! You summoned me. Did you need something?"

"Oh yes." I laughed, having forgotten. "I cannot get my gown off on my own. Would you please help me?"

"No problem, I'll have it off in a second. It is quite lovely, Claire! Where and how did you get this?" She asked while unlacing the pinching-tight strings fastening the back.

"Thor-" I began but then hushed, hearing him stir behind me. I glanced back at him and saw him groan and shift, disquieted. I continued with a quieter tone. "He picked it out for me today at the market."

"He seems to take such wonderful care of you, if what I overheard coming from both of you in the bath means anything." I could tell she was grinning from the sound of her voice.

"He does. He goes to remarkable lengths to secure my well-being and happiness."

"What did you do to secure the affections of a god?"

"I am not sure how I did, but I have apparently done it." I blushed as the bodice of the dress fell slack and slipped away from my body, flopping forward.

"Surely you did something to peak his interests?" She pried softly, loosening the strings over my lover back an down my bum.

"She won my heart with her quiet dignity, fierce passion, unwavering affection, and beautiful loyalty." A quiet deep voice sounded behind us.

My blush deepened considerably. I covered my chest with my hands and turned to see him. "You are awake." I whispered softly.

"My prince!" Disa stammered, hands leaving my dress and curtsying deeply to Thor. "I am sorry, I woke you didn't I?"

"No matter. I would rather be awake to see this anyway." He looked pointedly at my exposed skin and his eyes darkened deeply. "By all means, continue." He growled sultrily.

"Yes, my lord" Her hands flew back to my gown and worked steadily at the fastenings. Soon it loosened around my hips and slipped off me altogether.

"Come here, my love." He whispered, voice raspy and full of heat.

I cautiously went to him. Before the healers had retired for the night, They'd given him a drink for his pain. It was obviously working now. They'd warned me he would be feeling frisky like a colt in spring and unable to feel the pain. I smiled at him and closed the distance between us, reaching out and running my fingers through his mane.. I stood by his head, lower tummy directly across from his face.

"Closer." He breathed.

I leaned against the bed, all too aware of my friend watching us. My tummy brushed against his nose. His hot breath washed over the tingling skin of my tummy and my cheeks flushed.

He inclined his head and kissed my soft skin lightly. "Mmmmm" He breathed hotly against my flesh, tongue teasing out and brushing against me lightly. He nuzzled me and pressed kiss after kiss to my stomach. Of all the parts of me that were warming because of his touch, it was my heart that warmed the most.

"That is enough for the moment, Thor." I whispered softly. I knelt down and brushed sweaty hair from his forehead. "Let me don my sleeping gown. I am terribly tired and I am sure you are more so than I."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes. I am. But now I can let myself have you now. Finally. I am tired of waiting." He groaned but it was obvious the gri of sleep was pulling him back down.

I kissed him. "I know. You may have me very soon, love." I got up and went back to my friend. Her eyes were wide full moons and her cheeks were flushed darkly.

I turned to look at Thor one more time as I walked away. He was obviously no longer conscious.

"That was... wow." Disa breathed, obviously embarrassed at having witnessed such an intimate moment between her friend and the prince. "He _loves_you!"

"Yes. He does." I smiled at her. "Will you help me with the night dress now?"

"Of course."

This time the dress went on quickly. There were no complicated strings on this one, only soft supple fabric smooth against my skin.

I hugged Disa and she whispered her congratulations to me then she left me with my incapacitated lover for the night. It was unlikely we would be interrupted by anyone till sunrise.

I settled on the pallet on the floor. Since I had already grown extremely accustomed to sleeping on the hard ground, I actually found it to be extremely comfortable.

Thor remained quiet for the rest of the night but on occasion he would stir and call to me. I would wake and answer him, letting him know I was still with him. I wasn't going anywhere.

XXX

**_one week later_**

The healers thought that Thor's back was healing nicely, so they moved him to his own chambers after the third night and instructed me on how to do the majority of the care for him. One such task was changing the bandages around his back. The first time I did it, it was indescribably horrible for me. When I unwrapped the white linen from him as he sat on the edge of the bed, I got my first real look at the marred flesh underneath.

I couldn't stifle my gasp when I took in the deep long gashes across his back. Each had been sewn up with offending black thread. The sight of it made me shiver and feel nauseated. I felt limp and weak by just looking at the things which were now keeping me from him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and struggled to compose myself again. He waited silently for me.

I managed to unwrap him all the way, gently wash the wounds, and wrap him up again. When I finished, I came around to the front of him and lay my head in his lap. He stroked my hair softly and we sat in silence for a very long time.

He knew better than to apologize again. I'd had my fill of it for a long time.

After a week, he no longer needed such heavy bandages because the split edges of his flesh had sealed together completely. He still needed me to wash his back each night.

Three days after that, his stitches were removed. He was given strict instructions to keep his movements small and slow so that his back did not split open.

Unfortunately, Thor was restless. Each night he nuzzled against me, meaning to be soft and loving, but every time it escalated, resulting in him grinding against me and devouring my mouth. Each night he got a little farther with me before I came to my senses and made him be still. It was hard for me to tell him no.

After a week of this, he grew extremely irritated. I knew he had grown uncomfortable from all the unrelieved arousal and I offered to lower myself onto him if he promised to be still.

"NO!" He'd barked at that suggestion, repulsed.

His vehemence confused me and even frightened me a little. "Thor.. I thought you enjoyed it last time. Was I wrong in thinking that?"

His grumpy expression softened. "No, I did enjoy myself. But this time is different. This time is special. I have waited and held myself from you so that I can start fresh. I want to claim you as my lover, my woman.. I need to be the one to lead you through it. I need to be the one with the power so I can show you how it is not something to be afraid of."

"I am not afraid of your power. I know you would not hurt me intentionally. And, if you remember, I am no longer an innocent virgin who needs to be lead. I know what to do."

"Little one, what you got was a taste. You have no idea what I am capable of." He let the promise mingle with the threat but his mouth quirked at me so I knew he was teasing. "Also, you may not be virgin, but you are innocent. I have realized that your innocence is something I can never take away from you.. But I can try.. every.. night.." As he spoke the last sentence he rolled on top of me and captured my mouth with his once again. I sighed and relaxed into his arms, giving in for just a moment…

…I gave in for a long moment. It wasn't until he was stripping himself of his trousers after my clothing came off that I pulled away with a groan. This whole waiting thing was wearing me down just like him.

I pushed away from his sweaty body and snapped my legs shut. He growled and pushed my shoulders to the bed, holding me down with his hips and legs. He sucked and nipped at my neck, hips grinding against mine heatedly. I moaned, throwing my head back and giving in for another moment…

…Then his fingers were teasing my inner thighs, brushing up and down, up and down, each time getting slightly closer to my heated womanhood. His fingers brushed against me, sending shivers down my spine. They brushed again, parting my outer lips softly before flicking over my clit and sliding down my thigh again. He repeated it over and over, making me pray for firmer contact, for sweet relief, to be filled..

I was panting, throbbing, moaning..

Suddenly he froze with a gasp then a pained groan.

I froze. Oh gods, he hurt himself.

I scrambled out from beneath his slightly trembling weight and looked at his back. A small fissure had broken open in the middle of his deepest mark. It was not a terrible wound and would probably seal up by the same time the next night, but it was a reminder of how I was letting him risk too much.

He rolled his shoulders. "That is a mood killer" He mumbled, flopping on the bed because he knew I wouldn't be giving in any more tonight.

I lay next to him and pulled him against my breasts. That always seemed to sooth him.

"I want this wait to be over, little one, I want to ravage you and open your eyes to what love _feels _like. I want to show you.." He rumbled, kissing my chest softly, unable to resist the soft temptations.

"I am impatient too, Thor. You did a good job of sating me in the woods.. But it is not the same as having you inside of me. I crave that again." I admitted to him. Hopefully my words wouldn't trigger another make out session.

"I will satisfy you, my love." He whispered softly, then drifted off to sleep.

I kissed the crown of his golden head and tried to join him but something burned in my mind.

_My love_

I told the entire court of my love for him. He witnessed it. But now.. Now I couldn't say it to him. He gave me so many opportunities.. So many moments where I could say it to him and he would take me into his arms and kiss me till we couldn't breathe. But I let those moments slip by every time. I just didn't have the courage. He never said anything but I could sense he was concerned.

I felt myself start to panic over the matter and my eyes welled up with tears. What was wrong with me?!

I squished myself as closely to his warm body as I could manage, as if mere physical contact could communicate something so vital.

With my tears wetting his hair, I finally fell asleep.

**Sorry this took so long dear readers, but my heart has been swept away by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Be looking for a story about him and an OC in the near future from me :P**

**As for this chapter, WOW, ok, this story is turning out longer than I expected, but I believe this is the second to last. So, expect one more :)**

**With that in mind, please review. This will be my first story to complete and as I'm getting towards the end, I'm finding it harder to be motivated. But, reviews motivate me like nothing else! So if you want a whopper kind of knock out ending, review and make me inspired XD**


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you certain, Son?"

"I am"

"You will face opposition from those in power who love tradition."

"I will face them without fear."

"Very well. What about her? Are you certain she will agree? It is one thing to have the affections of a god for a time, it is another thing entirely to be bound to him for eternity. Are you sure you have her heart?"

Thor paused. "I am"

"Go, then. You have my blessing."

He bowed and left his father on the thrown.

He paced the halls of his palace relentlessly, mind spinning and stomach churning with unease.

_'Do I really have her heart? She acts as though she loves me, yet she will not tell me so. I am certain I heard her tell the court when she was begging them to stop. Was that because she really did loves me? Or was it out of fear for my life or her own feelings of guilt?_

_'My heart will burst if I go one for night without hearing her lips confess to me. I have done all I can do. I have waited so long. I wish to have her heart as well as her body. Why does she give one so freely while holding on to the other like it is all that keeps her alive?_

_'I took her body that is why. I took. So she is afraid to give. Now I have been gentle with her, coaxing her to relax and tell me she loves me. No longer. Tonight is the night. I will take again."_

Suddenly resolved, Thor spun on his heels and tore off towards the dungeons.

XXX

"Sir" Thor said, when he found the man.

The grungy, dirty, stinking man that fathered his beloved looked up at him from his squalor. "Prince, what brings you here to show me such an honor as gracing me with your presence?"

"I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage"

His eyes bugged out of his head slightly then he stilled his features. "Do you now? Hmm, well I think I shant give her to you." He grinned and showed a mouth full of black and missing teeth. "Not without a price"

Thor sighed. "What is your price?"

"My freedom! What else?!" The man cackled.

"Your freedom is something I cannot give. Claire has not visited you and I have not kept her away. She wishes to be free from you, so that means you stay in here. Asking your permission is a formality, sir. I will not be deterred from my goal simply because you are an ass." Thor couldn't keep himself from feeling white hot rage towards the man. It was all he could do to keep from ripping down the cell wall and beating him as she had been beaten.

"You will not get any blessing from me, dear prince."

"I do not need your blessing. She is no longer yours to give away."

"Then why come down here?"

"I wished to give you the opportunity to experience a moment that fathers find precious. You are a heartless man, sir. You will never be freed. I wish you many long years of life." Thor spun on his heel again and strode out without looking back at the sneering man behind him.

XXX

"Mother" Thor called quietly, not wanting to disturb her if she was resting.

"In here, darling!" His mother answered in a sing-song voice.

He saw her and immediately pulled her into his embrace.

"What is it, love?" She asked quietly when he wouldn't let go.

"I am sorry for many things. I am sorry for leaving without telling you and I am sorry you had to worry about me these past two weeks."

"I am very proud of you, Thor. You are making a fine man, soon to be king." She looked up at her son, towering over her, and kissed his cheek. "What brings you to me now? I would think you would be with your pretty woman."

"She is sleeping right now. I slipped away to let her rest. Mother, I came to talk with you about her."

"Oh?"

Thor finally let her go and they went to sit on the fur covered couch.

"I intend to ask her to marry me."

"Thor!" His mother's eyes widened and her hand came up to her mouth in a silent gasp. "So soon?"

"I have made my decision. I love her."

"I see. Well, I am happy for you then. Does this mean I might have grandchildren to look after soon?"

Thor's cheeks reddened. "I hope so, very much."

"Does she know of your intentions?"

"Not yet. I will ask her soon."

"Have you spoken to your father?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Thor, I love you. You make me proud. I am glad you have found a woman who captured your heart. I was starting to fear it would never happen."

"She did capture it. But quite unknowingly! I have made it clear to her that she has it now, though."

"What about her? What do you think she will say?"

A pained look swept across his face. "She has not told me she loves me back."

His mother's brows furrowed in concern. "But she said it in the courtroom?"

"That was the first and only time."

"Why do you think that is? What is her fear?"

"It is my theory that she never heard it growing up, so hearing it from me is foreign. She does not know how to say it. She blushes and cannot look me in the eyes when I tell her."

"Poor girl. What do you plan to do?"

"I've tried simply giving her time. But I do not think it will work. I am going to be more forward and proactive in the matter now."

"Do not force her, Thor, you may lose her."

"No, I will not force her. But I will guide her through it. She shant be alone. We will be vulnerable together when she says it."

"If this is your way of telling me you plan on having sex tonight, I suggest you leave!" She teased. "I am not supposed to know of my son's love life. I am supposed to believe you two are virgins till you are wed."

"It is a little too late for that, mother!" He grinned and pecked her cheek before standing up and bidding her farewell.

"Wait!"

"Yes mother?"

She hurried to her bedside table and opened a small wooden box on the top. She pulled out something small and delicate from within. "This was my mother's ring. Give it to Claire, would you?"

He felt tears well up in his eyes. Gruffly he blinked and took the little piece of white silver. "Thank you, Mother."

That little ring felt like it weighed as much as his hammer tucked inside his leather pouch within the waistband of his pants. He carried it with him all day.

_It has to be perfect_

XXX

I lay in bed for a long time. I was very tired. Thor kept me up the night before, firmly rubbing my back and kissing me till the small hours of the morning. It had been another few days since he hurt himself again and the healers said he was just about as good as new.

His back now had five silvery lines running across it. I'd been afraid they would be hard, raised lumps of purple flesh, but apparently as a god he got the perks of quick healing and aesthetically pleasing scars.

Finally I grew hungry and went to get food, dressing in a comfortable loose gown that I could put on myself. I saw Loki in the mess hall and we sat together. He was like a brother to me. I was so happy that he was a part of my life now.

After I'd eaten I went back to Thor's chamber and bathed myself. Without Thor there I felt more comfortable cleaning myself everywhere I needed. I let myself float in the deep water for a time until my fingers and toes wrinkled and my heart beat too fast from the extremely hot water.

I dried off and looked around for something more to do. If I'd had the confidence to go out and explore the palace without Thor, I would have. But I was still the center of most of the gossip in the land and I did not like how people stared at me when Thor wasn't there.

It wasn't like him to leave me alone for so long! Where could he be?

Well, I might as well make myself presentable for him. I'd never really gotten the chance to dress up for him, not with my hair done and nails trimmed and lips painted. He had yet to see me at my best.

With a new goal, I sat at his desk and found a hairbrush. I was lucky he had need of it and kept one around. I brushed the knots out of my tresses and carefully did it up in an elaborate mess of braids and pins.

I found some writing kohl and carefully outlined my eyes with the dark shadows. My green eyes suddenly shown and seemed too big. I smiled at my reflection. I knew I would not be able to find any more cosmetics in his chamber so I settled with what I had.

I found the lovely sleeping dress and pulled it on over my head. It was slightly transparent and hugged the curves of my lean body enticingly. The front was cut exceedingly low, just barely concealing my modesty. The color was of lavender and it had small purple gems woven into the neckline and hem. The dress was far too short to wear outside of his chamber, only coming down to the middle of my thighs.

I examined myself in the mirror in his bathroom and frowned. My hair did not look right. I quickly pulled out the pins and ribbon and let it fall to my hips. It was waved and curled beautifully from its time in braids. I smiled at my reflection then.

My tummy churned in anticipation for what would come tonight. I hoped it would be the night he claimed me again. I ached for him desperately. It was becoming quite ridiculous how wanton I was for him; how very unladylike my burning desire was. I did not care. It was his fault that the beast had been awakened in me anyway. I smirked at that thought then yawned.

Another day of waiting for Thor. It was almost like it had been the first two days, except this time I waited in anxious anticipation, not fear and anger.

I crawled back into his bed and sighed deeply, breathing in the musky delicious smell.

With a yawn I curled up under his covers and drifted back to sleep.

XXX

I woke up when the bed shifted slightly and creaked. It sank down from the massive weight it suddenly bore and I pretended to still be asleep. My heart thudded madly and I struggled to keep my lips from giving away my alertness with a smile.

Then he was behind me, carefully and quietly snuggling up to my back. His breath was on my neck and cheek. His hands found my waist, ever so gently he wrapped his big arm around me and pulled me close. He kissed my neck and buried his face in my hair.

He let out a huge sigh and stilled. I didn't want him to stop. So I bit my lip and turned to him slightly, smiling at him.

"I suspected you were awake." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Little minx likes to hide from me, huh?" He squeezed my waist and turned me around to face him.

I struggled to hide my grin. "I like how you hold me when you are afraid of waking me."

"I won't bother anymore if you continue to lie! I will just jump on top of you and kiss you like I want to!" He rolled us over and captured my lips with passion. Just when I groaned and parted my lips he pulled away with eyes twinkling.

"You have decorated your face!"

"Yes. Is it ok?"

"You look…" His hand came up to trace my cheekbones and eyebrows and jaw and nose. "Sultry.." He leaned down and pressed his full lips to my neck, travelling from one of my favorite spots to the next.

My hands buried themselves in his hair and I closed my eyes, giving into the sensations.

With a quiet groan he broke away and got up from the bed.

"What is it?"

"I am still in my armor. I do not want to bruise you."

"I find it unlikely that you will be able to avoid that!" I exclaimed with a laugh. He smirked at me.

I too crawled off the bed and stood beside him. As I started at the fastenings on his armor, he suddenly pulled away and stared me down heatedly.

"Where did you get a dress as lovely as that?" He asked quietly, voice suddenly sounding drunk with desire.

"It was given to me the night you were first hurt. I do not know from whom."

"It is…" He trailed off, losing his train of thought. He simply grabbed my hips and pulled me against him. "Feel that, little one?"

I most definitely felt the hard bulge pressing into my tummy. I nodded.

"That is what you do to me.. Every night.. There is no need to make it worse by wearing things that heat my blood like that."

"I like heating your blood, Thor."

He growled and pulled me against him more firmly. "You say that.." He trailed off again and buried his face in my neck, kissing and nipping at me.

I worked on the buckles of his armor as he ravaged my neck. His breastplate came free and he stepped away just long enough for it to fall with a clatter at our feet.

"I mean it." I gasped as his lips worked their magic. "I love making you want me."

"I want you, little one.. And tonight I will take you." He pulled away again, causing me to cry a little sound of protest.

"Hush. I need to get this bloody armor off." He removed each piece much faster than I could have. Then suddenly his lips were on mine and I could feel the hard muscles of his body pressing to me again. He positively dominated my lips, hands never stopping their journey across my body. He pulled my head to him, then stroked down my back, then pulled my hips into him, then gripped my ass roughly. His hand stroked down the back of my leg and pulled upwards. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his hips. He supported me with hands on my back and bum. His tongue explored my mouth and danced with mine endlessly.

I couldn't breathe. Pulling way I threw my arms around his neck and leaned in to suck on his jaw. His passion was dizzying. It was obvious how he had been holding back all this time.

"Oh, Thor." I breathed, nipping at his earlobe.

"Mmm, what, little one?"

"I am so happy this is happening."

"You want me, little vixen? Well you may have me.. If you work for it."

My lips stilled on his neck and I considered what he said. I decided anything he had me do would be worth it and enjoyable, so I nodded and whispered in his ear. "Anything you want.." then I went back to nibbling on it gently.

Suddenly I was falling and I bounced on the soft bed. I giggled and did not bother to correct the dress that had come up and revealed myself to him.

His blue eyes grew so dark and clouded with lust it made me squirm under the intensity of it.

He straightened completely and slowly pulled his shirt off.

The heat pooling in my core heightened at the sight of him.

Then he was slowly pulling down his pants.

The nude god lowered himself on top of me, carefully keeping air between us.

"You are so very lovely." He breathed, hand slipping under the thin gauze of the dress. He drew little pictures on the hidden skin and I couldn't help but arch my back into his touch slightly.

My eyes closed and I gave in to him. I melted into the bed and let him touch. His fingers ran up my sides under the dress and brushed against the sides of my breasts. I shivered. He pulled the material up slowly and kissed each inch of newly exposed skin.

Just as he was about to pull it over my chest he stopped and took his sweet time kissing the undersides of each. He fingers still traveled their meandering path across my stomach and hips.

I groaned and arched my back off the bed. My nipples hardened and ached for contact. I knew he could see them easily though the dress. Surely he knew of their plight.

He groaned and pushed the fabric up slightly with his nose, kissing the valley between my breasts, and yet they were left untouched. They ached uncomfortably.

"Thor.." I breathed.

"Mmm?"

"You are torturing me."

"This is only the beginning, love."

I groaned and threw my head back. He rumbled with mirth quietly.

"I intend to show you what I am _really _capable of.." He suddenly bit the tender side of my breast and I squirmed and gasped.

"Mmm. Good girl. I love it when you squirm."

"Oh gods.." I breathed as he lifted the fabric away from my breasts but left them untouched still. I felt his hot breath against each nipple in turn. A hot wet tongue snaked out and gave each a quick lick before retreating. He breathed hot and cold air alternately on the sensitive buds. I squirmed and groaned and pushed my chest up at him. "Ohh gods!" I cried again.

"I'm the god doing this to you, little one. No one else.. Try again."

I moaned as his tongue came out. "Oh my god.. Thor.." I felt like I was going to tear up.

"Good girl.." He smothered my nipples with his mouth, sucking and relieving all the aching tension. Paying careful attention to each one, he had me shaking.. And that was just the beginning.

He lowered his hips against me while he sucked. I felt the hard steel of his arousal digging into my thigh and I squirmed, pushing my hips against him.

He groaned in frustration and pulled away from my chest. He pulled the dress off me deftly and I thought it was a miracle that it was still intact.

"I have little patience tonight, love.. I do not want games.. I need you.." He was resting his forehead to mine as if in confession.

"That is good, because you have used all mine!" I complained teasingly.

With a growl he pulled my legs apart and gave himself room. He lifted my hips from the bed, positioned himself at my entrance and sat up. He stared at me as if asking silently for my consent. I gasped a little in surprise! I knew he'd said he had little patience, but that was really fast!

I nodded, trembling.. I squeezed my eyes shut and waiting for him to push into me but it didn't happen. I peeked one eye open and he was still staring at me.

"What? Is something wr-?" He took my breath away as he pushed in to me so slowly. He stopped when he was only a fraction inside. My insides ached and throbbed and I was surprised how tight I felt. Some of the pain was back. I guessed it had been long enough for my body to tighten up again.

I steeled myself and waited for the second push.

It didn't come. He pulled out and pressed against my entrance just enough to create the most delicious pressure on the outside. I groaned loudly and squirmed in his arms. He slipped in a fraction again, just the head of his manhood penetrating me. Suddenly I was throbbing.

I squeezed hard around his thick girth and tried to push my hips up to take more of him but he slipped out once again.

I growled in frustration.

He pressed against me, gyrating his hips and dragging his tip against the pulsing wet folds of my womanhood. Then he found my entrance and pressed in his tip.

I cried out and squeezed again. I felt my tummy tighten with need and I practically cried for more.

He pulled out.

"Gods Thor! Please! Why are you doing this?"

"You are not ready."

"I am now! I want you!"

"You are not ready." He said firmly. His calm tone was only betrayed by the trembling in his arms.

I groaned and threw my head back into the bed.

He pushed in and out over and over, my core throbbing and pulsing and getting unbearably hot.

I groaned and squirmed and pushed my hips against him but every time he slipped out. He came down on top of me and balanced himself over me with his elbows. The heat coming off his body was maddening and intoxicating. I was sweating and rocking my head back and forth.

"What do I need to do, Thor? Do you need me to beg?"

"Mm.. no that is not it.." He pushed in again, this time remaining in me and bringing a hand down to touch my throbbing clit.

I cried out without shame and rocked my hips against his hand. I squeezed around him while his fingers worked me higher. He knew just how to take me to the edge. The pressure building inside me was unlike any I'd experienced before.

"What?! What should I do?! Please, Thor, my god! If you care for me let me have this!" I rambled almost senselessly. I burned. I wanted to feel him inside. I missed him taking me deep and strong. This was maddening. I wanted to feel him deep inside me stroking and filling me up.

He was rocking his hips, not pulling out anymore but also not going in any further. He was barely inside me and my depths ached and throbbed in intense frustration.

"You need do nothing, little one." He breathed from sucking on my neck.

"Then what?!" His fingers circled that little nub relentlessly, keeping me balanced in that place where it could explode from my core or slip away.

"You need to tell me something.." He groaned, moving to the other side of my neck.

"I will tell you anything.. Please.." I was crying now. It amazed me how quickly I came undone at his touch.

"Tell me you love me."

I froze. He froze. He pulled back to look into my eyes for a moment.

"I- I.." I trembled. The familiar cold fingers of anxiety seized me. I sobbed a strangled sob and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

We lay there, with his manhood pressing into me and his fingers still against my core.

Finally he spoke. "Little one, I love you very much. You are all I will ever want. You are safe. You are safe in my arms and in my heart. I will never throw you aside."

"I know.." I cried softly.

"Then what is holding you back?" His hand left my clit and came up to cradle my head.

"I am afraid."

He kissed me softly and rocked his hips into me. I groaned into his kiss. "Are you afraid of that?" He asked quietly, rocking his hips even slower.

"No" I breathed, closing my eyes and forcing my body to relax. My hips danced of their own accord.

"Do you love me, Claire?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him. His eyes were wide and vulnerable. I could see a tinge of fear in them.

"Of course!" I gasped. "How could I not?"

"Then say it." He growled, hand firming in my hair and stilling his hips. He pulled out of me. I whimpered pitifully.

"I-" I was about to tell him I couldn't but he stopped me.

"SAY it!" He barked, eyes flashing but that wasn't was frightening me; what frightened me were the tears rimming up in his eyes.. The look of hurt. He eased his tip into me and went down on my neck, sucking and nipping. "Please, little one. Say it! Say it!" Each word was marked with another rock of his hips.

"Say it! Say it! Damn it, Claire! SAY IT!" His voice rose in frustration and anger, he kept his face buried against my neck, hidden from me. It broke my heart to see him hurting so. "SAY I-!"

"I LOVE YOU!" I cried, sobbing. Suddenly he pushed into me entirely and collapsed on top of me trembling.

The feeling of him suddenly sheathing himself inside me made me cry out but not in pain. It wasn't even close to pain. I gasped and grabbed his hair. "Oh.. Oh Thor.." I whimpered.

He looked up into my eyes, slowly thrusting into me. There were silent tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "I love you too, little one." He murmured softly, kissing me with a tenderness I had never experienced before. He stilled his thrusts and spent his time lavishing his affection on my lips.

I trembled and whispered to him when he broke his kiss and held my face in his hands. "I love you, Thor, with all my heart." I sobbed at the feeling of relief that swept over me. I pulled him close, closing my eyes and trembling.

We cried softly together as he began to push in and out of me, letting me feel every inch of his impressive length. The pressure from before began to build again and I groaned lifting my hips off the bed.

"I am sorry I yelled, Claire." He murmured, sweat beading on his forehead.

"You needed to" I whispered, hips raising to meet his slow, deep thrusts.

He thrust into me with more power.

"Say it again" He breathed. He hit the back of me, sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you" I gasped, clutching him to me fiercely.

He thrust harder.

"Again"

"I love you!"

He pumped his hips into me with force, pulling me close and I brought my legs over his hips. The friction was wonderful.

"Again!" He growled, lifting my hips up and hugging them to him tightly.

I cried out at how deeply he filled me "I love you, Thor!" I collapsed my head forward against his chest and he sat up all the way, supporting all my weight. He pumped hard into me and I felt my insides quiver.

Suddenly it was rushing upon me. "Oh! Thor! Do not stop.. It is happening!"

He pumped rhythmically and breathed sweet words of affection as he worked. My tummy tightened painfully and I held onto him like a lifeline.

"Say it" He growled just when my back grew ridged and I froze, relying on him to push me off the precipice. "Scream it." He commanded roughly.

I panted as he plunged into me and pumped furiously. "Oh my god.. Oh.. THOR!"

"Scream it, Claire!" He yelled again, finges digging into my flesh.

"Love.. You... THOR!" I managed to scream out just as my body flew off the edge, taking me with it. My reality shattered as I lay ridged in Thor's arms while his trembling, erratic thrusts pushed me further and further.

Then with a gasp my vision returned and I struggled for breath. I shook and clutched him with my inner muscles.

He pumped and pumped, groaning and moaning loudly. He growled at me and shoved me to the bed, leaning over me and pummeling my body with his passion.

I lay limp, struggling to stay conscious. He shook and sweat dripped from his face and ran down his back and arms. He gasped for breath and quickened further, thrusts becoming erratic.

Then his face contorted and he roared, trembling as his release took him.

He collapsed on me and fought for his breath.

My eyes fluttered shut and I lay back, unable to stay awake any longer, completely spent.

He grabbed my waist and held me against him as he rolled us over. He stayed carefully inside me, reluctant to leave.

He stroked my cheek softly. "I love you, little one."

I smiled, near asleep, and mumbled in return. "love you.. too"

"Goodnight, Claire." He kissed me and closed his own eyes for sleep.

XXX

I woke that morning feeling so well used. I ached deeply but in a good way. I was so happy. I felt free. Thor woke after me and kissed me sweetly. "Morning"

"Morning."

"how are you feeling, love?" He questioned gently, half expecting me to be hurting or something.

I grinned at him and kissed his soft lips. "I feel amazing"

He kissed me back, tongue claiming mine sweetly. After several minutes he broke the kiss. "Claire, there is something I need to ask you." He sat up in the bed, covers sliding off his broad chest.

"What is that?"

He crawled away from me and moved to the side of the bed, looking for something on the ground. When he found whatever it was he came back to me, eyes shining. He held something in his huge hands and I wondered what it could be.

"My little one," He started, voice wavering and threatening to crack. "You have done more for me than I could ever repay.. I love you so dearly, so, will you, please, marry me?" He held out his hand and revealed the petite diamond ring.

I gasped in shock. "Thor!?"

"Please, marry me Claire." He took my hand and slipped the ring onto my finger with trembling hands.

"I.. I.. Of course!" I stared at the beautiful metal and then at his shining eyes, deciding his eyes still sparked more.

"You will?! Really?!" He beamed, pulling me into a crushing hug.

"Yes! I will marry you." I smiled and shared his elation. But then I had a thought. "But, you are a god! I am mortal-"

"I have already spoken to my father. He will give you the mantle of immortality as he would for any maiden I picked. You will get to be by my side for forever."

"But what about the courts? They surely would not want a pairing such as this."

"I am Thor, I take what I want. I want you. They can deal with it!" He grinned madly and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Thor."

"I love you too, little one."

THE END

**Well. That's a wrap, folks! Please PLEASE please review! If you have ever cared for anything I have ever written, review!**

**Keep an eye out for my jack sparrow story. I am hoping to give it a decidedly different feel from this one.**


End file.
